


And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on

by phxy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aomine wears lingerie OH YEAH!, Cheesy Aomine, Depression, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear of Abandonment, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy kittens are fluffy, Friends to Lovers, GUESS WHAT, Himuro is an asshole, Homophobia, Kagami's dad is an asshole too, Kagami's grandmother the matchmaker, Kise is also an asshole, Love at First Sight, M/M, Moving On, Personal shopper Aomine, Pining, Police officer!Aomine, Rimming, There's way too much shopping in this fic, bottom!Kagami, chef!kagami, lame attempts at humor, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxy/pseuds/phxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga has given up on finding a boyfriend and his grandmother is obsessed with his non-existent love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taiga flopped down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh, resting his feet on the living room table. Having been on his feet all day working at Seirins, a family restaurant down the street from the house he shared with his grandmother, he felt completely drained of energy and his feet ached terribly. His grandmother would probably scold him if she caught him with his feet on the table, but he was too exhausted to care at that point. As if on cue, the older woman joined him in the living room, dressed in her favorite floral apron. She shot him a disapproving look and put her hands on her hips.

“Tai-chan! What have I told you about putting your feet on the table? It's very unhygienic. Take them down or I won’t make you any dinner tonight.” She tried her best to sound intimidating, but Taiga wasn't fooled by her act.

“You say that every night, grandma. It’s really hard to take your threats seriously,” Taiga snorted and slipped his feet down, grinning widely at his grandmother.  
  
“I would never let my baby starve. What kind of grandmother would I be if I did?” She ruffled his hair gently.  
  
“You know I’m more than capable to cook for myself,” he said with a yawn.  
  
“I’m well aware of that, Tai-chan. But you’ve been cooking all day at work. Just let me spoil you, okay?”  
  
Kagami Makoto was excellent in the kitchen and Taiga had learned everything he knew about cooking from her. When he lived in America he would cook for himself while his parents were busy with work. It reminded him of his childhood in Japan when he would sit by the kitchen counter and watch his grandmother work her magic by the stove. Food had always made him happy, and it had provided comfort when he felt lonely in America. When he moved back to Japan and got the chance to eat his grandmother’s delicious dishes again, he instantly knew he wanted to make people feel as happy as he felt whenever he ate her food.  
  
He had applied for a job at Seirins when he had graduated from high school, working his way up to a sous-chef position in record time. It was a great work place and he got along well with his co-workers, even the head chef Hyuuga who loved to torture him on a daily basis. It was like a second home to him and he wouldn't trade it for the world.  
  
As much as he enjoyed cooking, there was nothing better than coming home after a long day of work to a house filled with the aroma of his grandmother's food. The thought of her food almost made his mouth water and he could feel his stomach grumble. The restaurant had been busy all day which meant he hadn’t had time to eat since the morning before the lunch rush.  
  
“What are we having tonight, grandma? I’m starving,” he asked as he got off the couch.  
  
“I’m preparing some curry. Is that alright?” She replied with a gentle smile.  
  
“It's more than alright. Your curry is magical,” he leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, young man. How about you wash up while I start cooking?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
He went down the stairs to the basement to grab some clean clothes from his room before he walked into his private bathroom, eager to wash off the greasy food smell that had settled in his hair. If he wasn't so famished, he would probably have fallen asleep in the shower. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before he went back upstairs and joined his grandmother in the kitchen. The smell of curry almost drove him crazy so he began to set the table to distract himself from the food.  
  
“So what have you been up to today, grandma?” He asked as he put down two plates on the small kitchen table. She turned away from the stove and smiled happily at his sudden interest in her day.  
  
“I had tea with Nakamura-san next door. Did you know her grandson is gay too? She showed me a picture of him and he was so handsome. We should arrange for the two of you to meet,” she replied with a dreamy expression.  
  
_Here we go again._  
  
No matter how much he loved his grandmother, he couldn't stand the way she tried to get involved in his love life. He still hadn't recovered from the time she had signed him up on a dating site without his knowledge. Up until this day he still received creepy emails from strangers. It was almost as if he was starring in his grandmother’s own private tv drama and it annoyed him to no end. Relationships were not meant for him anyway. He had given up on love a long time ago.  
  
“Grandma, how many times have I told you not to meddle in my love life? I'm perfectly fine with my life the way it is right now. I've got my job, basketball and you. That's all I could ever ask for,” he said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
She removed the pan from the stove and sighed.  
  
“I know, pumpkin. I guess I'm just worried about the future. I don't want you living alone in this big house when I leave this world.”  
  
“Grandma, you're only 62 and haven't even caught a cold in years. I'm sure I'll be stuck with you for the rest of my life,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes. She smacked him across the head with her oven mitts and frowned.  
  
“Don't sass me, Tai-chan. You know I'm right about this.” She placed the pan on the table and they both sat down. Taiga shuffled a huge amount of curry onto his plate and dug in as if he hadn't seen food in years.   
  
“Fine, I'll keep an open mind," he said in between bites of food. "But you're not getting involved. I can find a boyfriend on my own, okay?” There was no point in talking back, she wouldn't back down until he had agreed.  
  
“I promise, I won’t,” she said with a devious smile.  
  


* * *

 

Taiga yawned sleepily as he walked to work the next morning. He still felt sore after his shift the day before and getting out of bed had been a struggle. Sighing, he went inside the restaurant and was immediately greeted by the chipper raven haired man he also had the misfortune of calling his best friend. He had met Takao Kazunari in high school and Taiga had helped him getting a position at the restaurant as a waiter. The guests and employees loved him for his bright and cheerful personality, but Taiga couldn’t stand him this early in the morning.

“Good morning, Taiga! How are you this fine morning?” Takao chirped happily.

“I feel like a fucking zombie to be completely honest.” Taiga yawned and scratched his neck.

“What else is new, eh? Just don’t start munching on my brain. But it wouldn’t surprise me if you did, with that appetite of yours.” Takao grinned at him as they walked to the changing room to change into their work attire.  
  
“Fuck off.” Taiga growled and removed his t-shirt.  
  
Takao rolled his eyes. He was used to Taiga’s foul mood in the mornings and didn't take anything he said to heart. Leaning against the lockers, he asked;

“Anyway, how was your weekend? Mine was absolutely amazing. It felt so good to get a few days off for once. I’ve been working so much lately.”  
  
Taiga shrugged and grabbed his uniform from his locker.

“I guess it was fine. I went out to eat and watched movies on Saturday with grandma. I had to work yesterday.”  
  
“In other words, you’re dating your grandma. That’s so adorable.” Takao laughed.  
  
“Shut up, Kazu!” Taiga glared at him. After his grandmother’s plans to introduce him to the neighbors grandson, he was _not_ in the mood for Takao’s jokes.  
  
“I'm starting to understand why she wants you to find a boyfriend.”  
  
“She wants to introduce me to our neighbor’s gay grandson. Can you believe her?” Taiga finished getting dressed and closed his locker with a loud bang. Sitting down on the floor he buried his face in his arms, too tired to have a conversation with yet another person about his non-existent love life.  
  
“You never know. He might be the love of your life. Shin-chan and I would be happy to accompany you on a double date~” Takao said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Taiga snorted.

“I highly doubt that will make Midorima happy at all. Speaking of Midorima, how is he? I haven’t seen him in a while.” He wasn't particularly close with Midorima, but they were on friendly terms and got along well on occasion.  
  
Takao sighed and slid down to the floor next to him.

“He's very busy at the hospital lately. It sucks, I really miss him. But when he has time off he makes it up to me tenfold in the bedroom. Yesterday he did this thing…”  
  
Taiga interrupted him when he began making obscene gestures with his hands.

“Oh my god, stop it! I don’t want to hear about your sex life. Just picturing Midorima having sex is enough to scar me for life.” He groaned.  
  
The door slammed open and Hyuuga burst into the room, glaring down at them.  
  
“Kagami, get your ass into the kitchen. We need to start preparing for lunch.” He demanded with a scowl.  
  
“Sorry, Hyuuga senpai,” Taiga said sheepishly.  
  
Takao leaned towards him and whispered;  
  
“He’s really scary when he’s angry.”  
  
“Not as scary as your stupid sex stories.” Taiga hissed.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll finish it later,” Takao assured him with a wink.  
  
“Please don’t.” Taiga groaned and followed a fuming Hyuuga into the kitchen.  
  


* * *

 

Sighing to himself, Taiga left work more exhausted than the day before. He had messed up a couple of orders due to his zombie-like state, giving Hyuuga more reasons to scold him. It was late and he was sporting a terrible headache and he wanted nothing more than to get home and collapse on his bed, but he had promised his grandmother he would pick up some groceries on his way back. He went inside the local konbini, greeted the young girl who worked behind the register and made his way to the bread aisle. The store was empty except for him and another guy who was studying the soft drinks. Taiga noticed he had a police uniform on, but he couldn’t recall seeing him around before.

 _Must be new in town_ , he thought to himself as he admired the strangers backside. He was tall, probably even taller than himself, but with a slightly leaner build. In that moment, the stranger turned around and Taiga’s breath hitched. He was pretty sure he hadn’t seen anyone that gorgeous in his entire life. His eyes roamed over the police officer’s body and took in every detail of him, from the navy blue hair to the beautiful dusky skin and intense blue eyes.  
  
He heard the stranger greet the cashier in a deep and husky voice and he was pretty sure his brain exploded upon hearing him speak. It sent a shiver down his spine and heat to his groin, making him feel incredibly hot. Flustered, he went back to his task, picking up some bread in a haze. He had to get out of there and fast. He would rather die than walking around the konbini he frequented weekly with a boner.

_Pull yourself together, Taiga!_

After finishing his shopping as quickly as he possibly could, he hurried to the cashier and paid for his purchase. The gorgeous stranger was long gone by now. Taiga sighed heavily and walked home, his mind racing with thoughts about the blue haired man. He wanted to see him again.  
  
Little did he know that it would happen much sooner than he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from "Aquaman" by Walk the Moon. (I LOVE THEM SO MUCH <3!)
> 
> This fic started off as an idea I couldn't stop thinking about and the plan was to write 2-3k words. Here I am, 11k words later and I'm nowhere finished. Only the first two chapters are pretty much completed though, I hope I manage to finish everything eventually. OTL
> 
> Ahh, Kagami and Takao are my BROTP. So I apologize in advance for their interactions, lol. :P I just love the two of them together.
> 
> English is my second language and this hasn't been beta'd.  
> The next chapter should be up soonish and Aomine will finally make his first official appearance!


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Taiga did when he got home from the store was to lock himself in his bathroom and jerk off. He felt like a complete pervert, but his thoughts about the blue haired stranger wouldn't leave him no matter what he did. So he had to stoop to masturbating like some hormonal teenager. He had gone without sex for years and it had never bothered him before. It was as if his sexual desires had awoken the second he had laid eyes on the police officer. He had never felt this kind of attraction for someone before. Hell, not even Tatsuya had ever made him feel so hot and bothered just by looking at him. Laying in bed, way past midnight, his mind wouldn't shut up, it kept replaying the sound of the stranger’s voice. What he wouldn't do to hear him say his name in that deep and husky voice. Just by thinking about it made him hard again.  
  
Luckily he only worked a short shift the next day, or he would’ve probably passed out in the kitchen from sleep deprivation. Unfortunately, he had promised to accompany his grandmother to the bookstore after work. He would just have to try to endure the afternoon. Hopefully, his grandmother wouldn't bring up the topic of dating again.  
  
He groaned and massaged his temples, feeling another headache coming on, as he leaned against the wall outside of the restaurant. His grandmother was late as usual so he fiddled with his cell phone for a bit while waiting. A couple of minutes later the older lady showed up, breathing heavily. Taiga could tell she had been running and he frowned in disapproval. Sure, she was healthy but he didn't like it when she overexerted herself when there was no need to. She was always late anyway and he was used to it. It was no big deal.  
  
“Sorry I’m late, Tai-chan. I was having coffee with Nakamura-san and lost track of time.” She smiled and clung to his arm as they headed to the bookstore.  
  
“It’s alright as long as you weren't planning a stupid blind date for me,” he muttered. He was positive that was exactly what they had been doing and he was not in the mood for his grandmother’s schemes right now.  
  
“Who do you take me for, Tai-chan? I would never do anything like that without your permission.” She pursed her lips and fluttered her eyelashes, trying her best to look innocent. As always he saw right through her.  
  
“I’m not falling for that, I’m sure you’re planning something behind my back and I don’t like it.”  
  
She laughed softly and patted him on the back.  
  
“So how is the man hunt coming along? Any progress?” She asked slyly.  
  
He rolled his eyes and grumbled;  
  
“Seriously? It’s only been two days. I’m not a miracle worker.”  
  
“Have you even been looking?”  
  
The blue haired stranger flashed before his eyes. Should he tell her? His senses told him no, but he was eager to tell someone about it. Hopefully, she wouldn't interfere.  
  
“I saw this really hot police officer yesterday. He must be new in town. I’ve never seen him around before.”  
  
When he noticed the way her face lit up in excitement, he knew he might’ve done the wrong thing in telling her. Crap.  
  
“You should ask him out, Tai-chan.” She smiled happily.  
  
“I haven’t even talked to him!” He sputtered.  
  
They arrived at the bookstore and Taiga sat down on a chair by the entrance while his grandmother browsed the aisles in search of new cookbooks. Normally he wouldn't mind helping her look, but he was too damn tired to function properly. Instead, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He was jerked awake a moment later by Makoto who was trying her best to contain her laughter.  
  
“Sweetie, don’t sleep here. Your snoring is disturbing the other customers.”  
  
He mentally cursed himself, feeling his cheeks redden when he noticed a couple of high school girls giggling at him.  
  
“Are you done yet? I need to get home and take a nap.”  
  
His grandmother held up a plastic bag and smiled.  
  
“I got what I came for. Let’s go, sleepy head.”  
  
They walked home, idly chatting about nothing in particular when Taiga felt his grandmother tugging on his sleeve.  
  
“What?” He turned towards her, brows furrowed in confusion. She was staring at something further down the street.  
  
“Is that your police officer?” She asked curiously.  
  
Taiga followed her gaze, and lo and behold, there he was walking towards them. He could feel his heart thumping and he was sure his grandmother could hear his heart beating.  
  
“Yeah, that’s him. And he’s not _my_ police officer. Please, don’t do anything embarrassing!” He pleaded. She watched him, eyes twinkling with mischief.  
  
“Tai-chan, could you hold my purse for a moment?” She asked as she handed him her bag.  
  
“Uh, sure?” He accepted it, confused. What the hell was she up to now? Before he could ponder any further, his grandmother started yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
“Help! Police! This man just stole my purse!”  
  
Taiga couldn't do anything but stare at her, eyes widened in horror. He felt his entire body freeze up, feeling the blood drain from his face when he locked eyes with the other man who was running towards him.  
  
“What the actual fuck?!” He yelled at his grandmother but he didn't get a chance to utter anything else as the police officer threw himself at him, causing both of them to fall over. Taiga’s stomach churned in panic as the muscular body hovered over him. He was too close. A hint of cologne filled his nostrils and he had to force himself not to lean up and bury his face in the man’s neck. If he didn’t restrain himself he would probably end up getting arrested for sexually assaulting an officer of the law, and he didn't want to end up in prison for being a pervert.  
  
“Oi, let go of her purse, asshole.” The police officer growled too close to his ear. Taiga almost moaned at the sound of the deep voice. When the pursed was pulled out of his grip, he broke out of his trance. He got up and dusted off his pants and covered his face with his hands, desperately trying to hide his pink dusted cheeks.  
  
“Look. That’s my grandma.”  
  
The other man just stared at him, mouth wide open.  
  
“What?” He grunted questioningly and furrowed his brows.  
  
Makoto watched them in amusement for a second before she turned to the police officer and smiled gently.  
  
“I’m so sorry, dear. I guess I’m just old and confused. I don't know what I’m doing half of the time.”  
  
Taiga snorted and rolled his eyes. _Yeah right_ , he thought to himself. He glanced at the other man who was smiling at his grandmother and Taiga almost melted at the image. If he didn't think he was gorgeous before, he would’ve been addicted now. The way he looked when he smiled was breathtaking, it made him look even more dazzling than before.  
  
“It’s alright, ma’am. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“Sorry, I’m so rude. I haven't even properly introduced myself. I’m Kagami Makoto and this is my grandson Tai-chan.” She placed her hand on Taiga’s back and motioned him to move forward towards the police officer. Their eyes met and he had to remind himself how to breathe or he would die from lack of oxygen.  
  
“Tai-chan, huh?” The tanned man smirked at him and crossed his arms over his muscular chest. Taiga had to look away, it was too painful to watch the way his biceps flexed.  
  
“It’s Taiga actually,” he mumbled sheepishly, feeling his ears burning from embarrassment.  
  
That’s it. He was going to murder his grandmother and bury her in the backyard and flee the country. If he asked Alex nicely he could probably stay with her.  
  
“Whatever you say, Tai-chan. I’m Aomine Daiki. I just transferred here.” Aomine chuckled.  
  
_Even his name is sexy. It’s fucking unreal._  
  
“It’s really nice to meet you, Aomine-kun,” Makoto smiled. “Listen, do you have any plans tonight? It would be lovely if you would join us for dinner as an apology for this misunderstanding.”  
  
Taiga had officially given up on escaping the awkward encounter with his dignity intact. His life was over. He made a mental note to call Alex and ask if she was in the mood to offer a safe haven to a wanted murderer when he got back home.  
  
Aomine looked at her, clearly surprised by the sudden invitation.  
  
“I don't know. I don't want to intrude,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
“Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer,” she insisted.  
  
“I guess I can’t turn down a home cooked meal.” Aomine smirked.  
  
Makoto shot him a beaming smile.  
  
“Wonderful! We live just down the road, the blue house with the big pond in the front yard. You won't be able to miss it. Can you make it by six? When do you get off work?”  
  
“Six is fine, I get off at four so it shouldn't be a problem. I have to run now though.”  
  
“We’ll see you later tonight then. Bye now.” She smiled and waved at him.  
  
“Bye Kagami-san. See you later, Tai-chan.” He smirked at Taiga and put his hand up in the air and waved as he continued to walk down the road.  
  
Taiga didn't know what to do. It was all just too surreal. Should he kill his grandmother or kiss her? He turned to her and frowned.  
  
“Grandma, you’re a demon in disguise. I told you not to embarrass me.”  
  
“Tai-chan, you should thank me! Let’s go home and pick out an outfit for you!” She exclaimed in excitement.  
  
They continued their walk home and Taiga no longer felt the need to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makoto-san is so sneaky! Of course she couldn't pass up the opportunity to invite the hottie over for dinner. xD Who can blame her?
> 
> The next chapter will be the dinner! Will Kagami manage to get through it without his grandmother embarrassing him? Hurr hurr. Take a wild guess. XD
> 
> And yeah, Himuro is Kagami's ex-boyfriend. I will explain how their relationship ended and stuff later on. :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented on the last chapter. I'm really happy you guys liked Makoto-san. I adore her, she's so fun to write. <3


	3. Chapter 3

_God damnit! Why is this so hard?_  
  
Taiga couldn’t for the life of him understand why he owned so many black t-shirts. It was absolutely ridiculous. Frustrated, he threw his favorite t-shirt to the floor as he continued to dig through his sparse wardrobe. When he was about to give up, he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He grabbed the article of clothing and pulled it out to take a closer look. It was a checkered shirt in black and teal that Takao got him for his last birthday. It had never been worn since he rarely had an occasion to dress up anyway. _I guess this will do,_ he thought to himself and headed for the shower.  
  
After showering, putting on the shirt along with his nicest pair of jeans and struggling to make his hair look somewhat presentable, he found himself on the couch in the living room. He nervously glanced at the clock on the wall in front of him. It was close to six and he almost felt nauseous. The nerves were eating at him and he was sweating.  
  
_Crap, I’m going to look like a greasy pig when he gets here._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. His grandmother called from the kitchen, asking him to get the door. He stumbled to his feet, trying to calm himself down.  
  
_Come on, Taiga. You can do this. You have opened doors before. How hard can it be?_  
  
He swung the door open and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Aomine looked even hotter in casual clothes. His mind was short circuiting at the sight of the tanned man in front of him, casually lounging by the door in black jeans, white v-neck, and black leather jacket. Aomine quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him.  
  
“Are you going to let me in or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?”  
  
Embarrassed about getting caught staring, he scratched the back of his neck and mentally slapped himself. “Sorry, please come in.”  
  
“Nice house.” Aomine took off his jacket and kicked off his boots at the genkan. Taiga had to force himself not stare at the man’s biceps, his tight shirt leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
“Thanks,” he mumbled and motioned Aomine to follow him into the living room. He plopped down on the couch and Aomine sat down next to him, resting his arms on his thighs.  
  
“Dinner isn’t ready yet,” Taiga said, biting his lower lip. The close proximity between their bodies made him feel extremely nervous, even though Aomine had practically been sprawled out on top of him hours earlier. The memory made his ears turn red. Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. Taiga wrecked his brain about things to talk about, but he came up with nothing.  
  
_You can do this, Taiga. Just act like a normal person and everything will be alright._  
  
He didn't get a chance to start a conversation before Aomine turned to him and spoke.  
  
“So you live with your grandma, huh? How old are you anyway?”  
  
“I'm 22. I've lived with her since I returned from America.I work close by anyway so it's pretty convenient,” he replied, nervously tapping his foot against the floor.  
  
“Cool. I'm 22 too. Where do you work?”  
  
“At Seirins. You know, the restaurant?”  
  
Aomine’s eyes lit up upon hearing the answer.  
  
“For real? Man, I love your Teriyaki burgers.”  
  
“Yeah, I make those.” Taiga admitted. He felt rather proud that Aomine seemed to enjoy his cooking.  
  
“That's really amazing. You're a goddamn wizard.” Aomine grinned, his eyes sparkling. Taiga thought he would die from the fluttery feeling in his chest. Before they got the chance to continue their conversation, his grandmother called them from the kitchen.

“Boys! Dinner is ready.”

“Aww, you didn't cook tonight?” Aomine pouted and got off the couch and followed him to the small kitchen table, sitting down in front of him. The table was covered in plates of various dishes and Taiga tried not to drool at the sight. His grandmother had outdone herself once again.  
  
“Grandma taught me how to cook. Trust me, you won't be disappointed.” Taiga assured him with a smile. Makoto took a seat next to him and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“That’s right. But Tai-chan is really talented too. Cooking has always come naturally to him.”  
  
“This looks really amazing, Kagami-san. Thank you for having me over.” Aomine said.

“It’s our pleasure, dear. Feel free to eat as much as you want. But I better warn you, Tai-chan eats a lot so you better hurry or there won’t be anything left for you.” Makoto chuckled.  
  
“Grandma!” Taiga whined. He knew he ate a lot and people always commented on it. Aomine would probably think he was some kind of weirdo. It’s not like he could help it, his body was just strange when it came to food. Nothing would ever fill him up.  
  
“There’s no reason to feel ashamed, pumpkin.” His grandmother patted him on the back.  
  
Taiga sighed and began shoveling food onto his plate. He could feel Aomine staring at him from across the table.  
  
“Aren’t you exaggerating? There’s no way you can finish all of that food.”  
  
“I always eat this much,” Taiga muttered as he took a huge bite of chicken, trying his best not to slobber. Aomine just watched him in amazement while he ate.  
  
“Are you a black hole or something? How come you aren’t fat?”  
  
“I don't know. I never gain weight.” He replied like he usually did when people compared him to a black hole. It wasn't the first time. Takao still found it extremely funny after all these years.  
  
Aomine smirked. “America must have been a dream for you then. With their big ass burgers and shit.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged.  
  
“So why did you leave anyway?”  
  
The question startled him, causing him to drop his chopsticks on the table. He almost felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. Thinking about why he left America hurt too much. Trying to breathe, he closed his eyes and willed away all the thoughts of Tatsuya that appeared in his mind. He was the last person he wanted to think about while having dinner with the man of his wet dreams.  
  
Aomine looked at him with concern in his eyes but didn’t say anything else. Taiga finally calmed down enough to answer him properly.  
  
“I lived there for six years with my parents. They work a lot... and I needed a change of scenery, I guess” He replied with a sad smile.

His grandmother, who had sensed his discomfort, took his hand, squeezing it gently. She turned to Aomine and asked;  
  
“So where did you transfer from, Aomine-kun?”  
  
“I lived in Tokyo my whole life. I guess I needed a change of scenery as well.” He shrugged.  
  
She gave Aomine a small smile. “Well, you moved to the right place, dear. People are really friendly here.”  
  
“Yeah, I like it so far.”  
  
“Do you play any sports? Tai-chan plays basketball.” She said, smiling.  
  
“Grandma, stop calling me Tai-chan. It's embarrassing.” Taiga complained.  
  
“I think it's cute.” Aomine smirked and winked at him.  
  
_Did he just wink at me?_  
  
“And to answer your question, Kagami-san, I play basketball too.”  
  
“Isn't that nice, Tai-chan? Maybe you can play together sometime? You haven't played with anyone since Tats-”  
  
Taiga glared at her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Don't… mention his name!” He hissed.  
  
His grandmother leaned over and stroked his hair. Aomine watched them in confusion.  
  
“I’m sorry, pumpkin. I wasn't thinking.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Taiga said in a low voice.  
  
They finished their food in silence until Makoto turned her attention back to Aomine again.  
  
“So tell me, Aomine-kun, do you have a girlfriend?” She asked curiously.  
  
“No, I don’t.”  
  
“Boyfriend?”  
  
“Grandma!” Taiga sputtered. He didn’t like the direction the conversation was heading.  
  
Aomine just chuckled.  
  
“It's okay. I'm actually bisexual. I don't have a boyfriend either. Not anymore.”  
  
“Bad break up?” She questioned further.  
  
“That's none of our business, grandma. Stop interrogating him.” Taiga groaned, hiding his face in his hands.  
  
“Yeah. It was a pretty bad break up. No offense, but I'd rather not talk about it.” Aomine replied in a quiet voice, avoiding Makoto's gaze. She patted his hand gently and smiled.  
  
“I'm very sorry to hear that. But Tai-chan is single if you ever decide to get back in the game.”  
  
Taiga abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over. He felt a blush crawl up his cheeks when he locked eyes with Aomine who was staring at him, mouth wide open.  
  
“Aomine. Can I talk to you outside for a second?”  
  
“Uh, okay.”  
  
They took a seat on the bench on the front porch. Aomine stared at Taiga who was fidgeting nervously, unable to look him in the eye.  
  
“If I had known this was a blind date I would’ve brought flowers.” Aomine teased, smirking.  
  
“Look. I did not ask her to do that. That old lady is obsessed with my love life for some reason. I'm really sorry.”  
  
Aomine chuckled. “Don't worry about it, it's cool.”  
  
Relief washed over him and he turned to face the other man.  
  
“Good. She's so annoying sometimes. It pisses me off.”  
  
Aomine hummed. “She seems really sweet. I can tell she cares about you a lot.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Taiga shrugged.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Aomine spoke again.  
  
“Look, you seem like a cool guy, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you. But I’m not ready to start dating yet. It would be great if we could be friends or something though, I don’t really know anyone here yet.”  
  
Taiga could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest. He was too happy at the thought of Aomine finding him attractive than to feel depressed over him not being ready to date yet. He felt like his mind was about to explode from happiness at any minute.  
  
“Y-yeah. Sure, we could play some basketball sometime? Or whatever.”  
  
_Smooth, Taiga._  
  
“I’d like that.” Aomine grinned at him and bumped their shoulders together.  
  
_Damn. That smile. I'm totally screwed, aren't I?_  
  
“Great. I can’t wait to beat you.” Taiga grinned back, teasingly.  
  
“You talk big, Tai-chan. You better not disappoint me.”  
  
“Shut up, Ahomine. Don’t call me that.”  
  
“Ahomine? Why you… you… Bakagami!”  
  
They bickered back and forth for a while until Aomine had to head home for the night. When they went back into the house, Aomine assured Makoto that he wasn't upset with her and thanked her for the meal. Taiga felt disappointed to see him leave, but they had exchanged phone numbers with a promise to play a one-on-one during the weekend.  The excitement rushed through his body and he felt like he could run a marathon. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, but when Aomine left he couldn't stop smiling. Was it possible to fall in love with someone you barely knew? His grandmother gave him a knowing smile, but he didn't care. Aomine had given him his number!  
  
Needless to say, he slept like a baby that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry. A lot of dialogue in this chapter! Makoto-san is such a pimp, I swear to God. I could feel the second-hand embarrassment while typing. Poor little Kaga baby. Grandma just wants what's best for you, I promise. <3
> 
> Gotta love Kagami and his black t-shirts. :D
> 
> Himuro is an asshole in this fic, sorry to anyone who loves him. ;_; (I love him but I needed a scapegoat! Didn't want to add too many OC's.)
> 
> Aomine's past relationship has been added to the tags in case anyone is curious about who his ex is. :P He won't be mentioned by name in a while so it's not really a spoiler, so... yeah. He's going to need some time before he realizes how fucking wonderful Kagami is. We all know he's perfection. I would kill to have him as my boyfriend! (I KNOW HE ISN'T REAL, OKAY? But a girl is allowed to dream. :D)
> 
> And I'm obsessing over chapter 6 instead of working on chapter 4 and 5, ugh. I'm so bad.
> 
> Edit: My proof reading skills suck. I accidentally kept Makoto's original name. Craptastic. She was supposed to be named Emiko but I changed my mind. I'll try my best not to mess it up again, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

During work the next day Taiga was met by strange looks, but it didn't bother him. He was too occupied daydreaming about Aomine. His cheeks almost hurt from all the grinning and he almost felt like he was floating on air. It was a strange feeling, he hadn't felt this way in a long time and just the prospect of feeling something towards anyone in a romantic way made him feel hopeful about the future. He had spent too much time wallowing in self-pity because of Tatsuya and it was high time he moved on.  
  
He and Takao left work together that night, and he barely noticed the way his best friend was staring at him in amusement.

“Taiga, you’ve been really weird today. Did something happen?” He finally asked.

“My grandma happened.” Taiga chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you went on a blind date without me and Shin-chan! How could you?” Takao pouted and cried crocodile tears.

“I never agreed to go on a double date with you two, idiot.” Taiga snorted at his best friend’s childish behaviour. He knew Takao would _never_ give it up. He was going to whine about that double date until Taiga gave in.

“Aww, Taiga! You wound me.” Takao whined and smacked him on his arm.

Taiga rolled his eyes. “I didn’t go on a date alright. Relax.”

“Okay, good. What happened then?” Takao asked as he watched him closely.  
  
“Well, I saw this really hot police officer around town and I was stupid enough to tell my grandma about it. Long story short, she managed to invite him over to our house for dinner. All night she was asking him personal questions and she dangled my ass in front of him when she found out he was bisexual. It was so fucking humiliating.”

After taking in all of the information, Takao asked;  
  
“Wow. So how did he take it?”

“He thought she was sweet.” Taiga shrugged.

“But what happened? Did you hit it off with him?” Takao questioned further.

“We exchanged numbers, but he said he wasn't ready to date yet because of some bad breakup. He said he wanted to be friends.” Taiga replied.

“Ouch. Wait, why are you so happy then?” Takao looked at him skeptically.  
  
“Because I think I like him. I always thought Tatsuya fucking ruined me, but here I am, crushing on someone. That alone makes me happy.” Taiga said with a sad smile.  
  
Takao grabbed his arm, motioning him to stop walking for a second.  
  
“Just be careful, Taiga. I don't want you to get your hopes up.”  
  
Taiga could see the worry in his best friend’s eyes, and he felt grateful to have Takao as his friend no matter how annoying he could be. He grinned at him and patted him on the back.  
  
“I know, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to jump him or anything. It’s going to be hard to resist though, he’s so fucking hot it’s not even funny. I felt like a fucking blob in comparison.” He said.  
  
Takao let out a chuckle.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Taiga. You’re attractive in your own special way. If I wasn't deeply in love with my Shin-chan I would totally ask you out.” He winked at Taiga, teasingly.

“I don’t want to hear such gross things coming from you!” Taiga sputtered.  
  


* * *

 

 _Growing up in America had taken its toll on Taiga’s self-esteem. He would get picked on at school by the other students for being the new weird kid who didn't speak the language very well, which meant he spent most of his free time alone. He felt lonely and out of place, wishing his parents had let him stay with his grandmother instead of dragging him across the world. They were never at home anyway and he missed Japan and all of his old friends back home._  
  
_But one day his life changed drastically. He had finally made a real friend. A friend who accepted him for who he was, and would introduce him to his first love - basketball. Tatsuya was everything he had ever wanted in a friend and he wished he would’ve had a brother like him while growing up, maybe he wouldn't have been so lonely without his parents around._  
  
_They even got matching rings as proof of their brotherhood and Taiga had never been happier since he had moved to America. But as he grew older his feelings for Tatsuya gradually changed. He began to notice little things about the other boy that he hadn't paid attention to before. Like how beautiful he was while playing basketball, the sweet sound of his laughter and especially his birthmark. He caught himself daydreaming about what Tatsuya would do if he had just walked up to him and kissed him on his birthmark. Would he be disgusted?_  
  
_When they met Alex and convinced her to coach them, Taiga felt oddly complete. How could two people not related to him by blood make him feel like he was part of a real family when his own two parents were like strangers to him? It didn't make any sense, but he knew that as long as he had Tatsuya and Alex by his side, he wouldn't need anything or anyone else. They were his special people and he knew they felt the same way about him._  
  
_The other boys at school were constantly talking about girls and dating. Taiga never understood why they were so fascinated by things like that and he began to feel like he was different from them. Being Japanese already made him feel alienated at school, but this was on an entirely different level. His complicated feelings for Tatsuya hadn’t vanished even though he had tried his best to will them away._  
  
_One day when he was fourteen, he reluctantly approached Alex about the subject. She had just smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Despite his best efforts of concealing his feelings, she had still managed to pick up on them. He had expected her to tease him about it, but she had been surprisingly considerate, trying her best to convince him to tell Tatsuya about his feelings. She could be very persuasive when she set her mind to it and Taiga had finally caved in and promised her that he would confess the next day._  
  
_Tatsuya was already waiting for him at their court when he finally had worked up the courage to face his fears dead on. Worst case scenario would be getting punched in the face or worse. What if Tatsuya didn't want to be his brother anymore? It was a scary thought, but he felt comforted by the fact that Alex had assured him that she would never leave him, no matter the outcome of his confession to Tatsuya._  
  
_He took a heavy breath and walked up to his friend._  
  
_“Yo Tatsuya. Have you waited long?”_  
  
_Tatsuya smiled. “Nah, I just got here a few minutes ago. Are you ready to play?”_  
  
_Taiga felt like backing out, gently caressing the ring he kept on a chain around his neck. He sighed again and decided to get it over it. It was now or never._  
  
_“Yeah, but there’s something I need to tell you first, he mumbled._  
  
_Tatsuya looked at him. “Okay, what’s up?” He asked curiously._  
  
_Taiga closed his eyes and counted down from five in his head before he sputtered;_  
  
_“I-I like you.”_  
  
_The other boy just stared at him with his usual poker face, not giving away his feelings about the sudden confession._  
  
_“Huh, I like you too, stupid.” He simply replied._  
  
_Taiga felt his cheeks burning as he continued. “No, I mean I like like you.”_  
  
_Tatsuya chuckled. “Yeah, and I like like you too. Are we going to play or what?”_  
  
_And just like that, all of the pent up anxiety left his body and he finally felt like he could breathe again. Tatsuya didn't hate him, he actually liked him back!_  
  
_They started dating, but Tatsuya had made him promise not to tell anyone about it. He was afraid his parents would find out and Taiga willingly went along with it. Only Alex knew about the true nature of their relationship and she was just as happy about it as Taiga was._  
  
_Nothing really changed in their relationship for a while. After two months Taiga began to worry. They hadn't even kissed yet and he found it strange. He was afraid that Tatsuya might’ve misunderstood him when he had told him he liked him because he never initiated anything. One night when they were walking to Taiga’s house after an intense game of one-on-on, he decided to speed things along and grabbed Tatsuya’s hand and laced their fingers together. His heart was beating like crazy and he almost expected Tatsuya to let go, but he never did._  
  
_Their first kiss was nothing memorable. It was too wet and slobbery and Tatsuya tasted like onion rings. But it was okay and Taiga felt happy just by being able to be close to him._  
  
_But things weren't just sunshine and rainbows when it came to being in a relationship with Tatsuya._  
  
_Taiga should’ve known that he wasn't allowed to feel happy for long periods of time. Before he knew it, things began spiraling downwards. Tatsuya was known for being a hothead and Taiga had seen his fair share of his outbursts over the years. But this was on an entirely different level. Tatsuya began blaming Taiga for everything that went wrong. It became such a common thing, Taiga started to doubt himself. Maybe it was his fault Tatsuya was angry all the time? The thoughts crept into his mind so often, he started to believe it himself. He prayed that things would get better eventually. He just knew they would._  
  
_Something felt off about Tatsuya. He became more and more distant, and Taiga kept replaying all of their previous conversations, trying to figure out if he had said or done something to piss him off. But he came up empty handed. Tatsuya would ignore his phone calls and their dates got cancelled more often than not. He was always too ‘busy’ he said. Busy with what? Taiga would never understand._  
  
_It went on like that for almost a year before the situation changed to the better. At least, that’s what Taiga chose to believe. Tatsuya seemed happier and they hung out more often than before. Taiga felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he allowed himself to relax in his boyfriend’s company again. He almost felt like the same old Tatsuya he had grown up with._  
  
_During that time, Tatsuya would stay over at his house on occasion. They hadn't had sex yet and Taiga wasn't sure if he was ready. He had thought about it, but it scared him. What if he sucked at it and Tatsuya would get pissed at him? His boyfriend, on the other hand, was constantly pressing the issue as he couldn't understand what was holding Taiga back. He finally went along with it despite being afraid. As far as he knew, they were both virgins and their knowledge of gay sex was very limited. It had hurt. A lot. It felt as if his insides were burning as Tatsuya slid into him with one hard thrust. Closing his eyes, he tried to convince himself that this was enough. Just feeling Tatsuya close to him was enough._  
  
_It wasn't enough._  
  
_Tatsuya came over more often than before and Taiga knew that he would end up on his back by the end of the night. When they had finished he almost felt hollow. Like something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was._  
  
_It suddenly hit him one night after Tatsuya had left his house. Not even once had Tatsuya kissed him during sex. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Things hadn't changed at all. Tatsuya was still distant and Taiga had been a fool to confuse their emotionless sex with affection._  
  
_The weeks went on and their routine didn't change. They would spend their afternoons playing basketball before they went back to Taiga’s house to have sex._  
  
_One day when he arrived at the basketball court he saw Tatsuya talking to a girl Taiga had never seen before. They were standing way too close to each other and Taiga could feel his chest tighten while watching his boyfriend flirting with the girl. He hadn't forgotten about his promise not to reveal their relationship, but he was seconds away to walk up to them and drag Tatsuya away from her. She was touching his arm and Tatsuya didn't seem to care about the contact. When she finally left the court, Taiga approached his boyfriend._  
  
_“Tatsuya, what the fuck?” He scowled._  
  
_Tatsuya rolled his eyes. “Will you shut up? All you ever do is nag and whine.”_  
  
_What the hell? Anyone in their right mind would complain if they saw the person they loved being too intimate with someone else. Why didn't Tatsuya understand?_  
  
_“You’re the one flirting with other people in front of me. I’m supposed to be your boyfriend, remember?” Taiga frowned._  
  
_Tatsuya snorted. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry like a little girl. I have to flirt with people to keep up appearance. You know people can't know about us.”_  
  
_Taiga knew he was right, but it still felt wrong. His instincts told him to push the issue further, but he knew how Tatsuya could get if he was provoked and he didn't want to fight._  
  
_“Uh, I guess you have a point…” He said while his head screamed at him for being such a fucking push-over._  
  
_“Seriously, you’re so annoying. If you keep this up we might as well break up. You don't want that, right?” Tatsuya said, dribbling his basketball against the pavement._  
  
_“No, I don't. Sorry.” Taiga said in a low voice. Push-over, push-over, push-over, his mind repeated over and over again._  
  
_“Let’s go to your house? I’m suddenly in the mood for some fun.” Tatsuya grinned._  
  
_***_  
  
_Taiga’s homework had started to pile up and he really had to get through it. He found himself in the school’s library, trying to understand why Math was so important. He could count just fine. Anything else just seemed useless to him. Working in silence for half an hour, two girls sat down by a nearby table. He recognised them from the cheerleading squad and they were being loud as they gossiped about random people he had never even heard of before. He was about to leave when he heard a name he knew all too well._  
  
_“Hey did you hear? That cute senior Tatsuya Himuro asked Sarah out on a date yesterday. She’s so lucky!” The blonde girl whispered loud enough for Taiga to hear. The brunette in front of her gasped and leaned over the table towards her friend._  
  
_“Really? Wow, she’s been after him for ages.” She said._  
  
_The blonde sighed. “I know right? He’s sooo dreamy. I’m so jealous.”_  
  
_If a heart could physically break, Taiga was sure this was how it felt. He hurriedly picked up his books and stuck them into his bag, running out of the library. He didn't stop until he arrived at his and Tatsuya’s court. As he thought, there his boyfriend was, dribbling and shooting hoops as if Taiga’s world hadn't just ended. Leaning against the fence, he watched Tatsuya silently. He fucking hated confrontation, but he’d had enough. He mustered up the courage he needed and entered the court._  
  
_“Tatsuya.” He called out. Tatsuya stopped what he was doing and turned to face him._  
  
_“Yo Taiga, what’s up?” He said._  
  
_Taiga cleared his throat. How could he act so casual? It pissed him off._  
  
_“I heard about your date. Are you excited?” He asked dryly._  
  
_Tatsuya rolled his eyes, sighing as he threw the ball at him._  
  
_“Get off my back, will you? It’s no wonder I have to turn to other people when my boyfriend is like a nagging wife half the time.”_  
  
_“So you’re saying this is my fault?”_  
  
_“I’m saying that I’m tired of you. Let’s break up.”_  
  
_“W-what? Why?” Taiga stammered._  
  
_“Because I don't like you anymore. How stupid are you?”_  
  
_“Tatsuya, don't do this. Please.” He pleaded, feeling his chest tighten by thinking about being alone again. He didn't want to lose Tatsuya. Why couldn't they just be happy together like before when they were kids?_  
  
_“So you’ve stooped to begging now, huh? You’re pathetic. I’m leaving.”_  
  
_Tatsuya picked up his ball, tucked it into his gym bag and walked away. Taiga wanted to yell at him, beg him to stay. But he couldn't make a sound. He just stood there, staring at his now ex-boyfriend’s back as he left._  
  
_It was if something just broke inside of him. When he got home, he locked himself into his room and cried until he felt like his body no longer could produce anymore tears. He knew deep inside that Tatsuya hadnt treated him right, but he felt lonely. Just like when he had moved to America. He felt like he wasn't worth loving. Why else would Tatsuya had walked away from him even though he had loved him so much? He even began thinking about his parents who didn't seem to care about him either._  
  
_Worthless. Pathetic. Annoying._  
  
_No one loves you._  
  
_Taiga only left his room when he had to go to school. The days dragged on and he spent most of his classes looking out the window, wishing he was somewhere else. He didn't feel like himself anymore, it was as if it was someone else sitting by his desk. When people talked to him he had to force himself to act normal. All the fake smiles exhausted him. He wished people would just leave him alone._  
  
_Nothing was fun anymore. Everything he used to enjoy seemed dull. He quit playing basketball and barely ate anymore. Instead he laid on his bed with his headphones on, the music blasting in his ears to distract him from the dark thoughts that crept up on him when he least expected them to._  
  
_The nights were the worst. He would toss and turn all night until he eventually fell asleep, too exhausted to stay awake anymore. Tatsuya’s words replayed in his mind. Could he had done anything differently to prevent things turning out the way they did? He began blaming himself for everything and he fell deeper and deeper into his depression._  
  
_He never went outside unless he really had to. Everything just reminded him of Tatsuya and all the things they had done together. The basketball court where he had confessed, the beach where Tatsuya had taught him how to surf, the little corner shop they always visited during the summer to get ice cream._  
  
_He didn't think his parents would care so he never told them about his problems. Like he had expected from them, they didn't seem to pick up on his change in behaviour. Alex did though. She would swing by every other day trying her best to bring him outside to play basketball with her or just have burgers. Taiga refused and just turned up the volume on his iPod so she would understand that her help wasn't wanted. She would sigh in defeat, but she never left. Instead she crawled into bed with him and held him until his parents got home from work. He never told her, but he looked forward to her visits. He felt guilty for shutting her out, but her presence made things a little bit more bearable._  
  
_Two months after the break up, the summer vacation was coming up and Taiga couldn't wait. He had big plans and they all involved doing as little as possible. No one would bother him all summer. He had nowhere he needed to be. It was perfect._  
  
_He thought he had hit rock bottom, but apparently you can fall further down than that._  
  
_Walking home from school one day, he spotted Tatsuya in the distance, arms wrapped around a short blonde girl. She was pressing up against him and Taiga could see his ex-boyfriend smiling. Smiling? He hadn't seen Tatsuya smile like that in a long time and it hurt him more than seeing him with someone else. Just as he was about to turn around and walk away from the heartbreaking scene in front of him, Tatsuya looked up and their eyes met. The smile faded away and his eyes turned cold. Swallowing hard, Taiga felt like running up to him, demanding to know what he had done wrong. Why wouldn't he smile like that when they were together? He wanted to punch him and scream until he got the answer he so desperately wanted. But before he got the chance to put his plan into action, Tatsuya took the girl's hand and walked off without giving him a second glance._  
  
_Running home, tears burning in his eyes, Taiga felt like something had snapped inside of him. This had to stop. And he knew exactly what had to be done._  
  
_Stomping into his room, he shut the door and picked up his cell phone and dialed his grandmother without a second thought to the time difference. She had been sleeping, but when she heard who it was on the other end, she sounded happy even though it was evident in her voice how tired she was. Upon hearing her voice, he wished he was back in Japan, curled up next to her. He broke down and told her everything._  
  
_“Grandma, can I come live with you? I can’t stand it here anymore. Please.” He pleaded._  
  
_“Of course you can, pumpkin. But I will have to ask your parents first. If it was up to me I would buy you a plane ticket right now just so I could hold you in my arms.” She replied, trying her best to cheer him up as best as she could._  
  
_“Thank you. I really miss you, you know.” He said in a low voice._  
  
_“I miss you too, Tai-chan. I’ll give your father a call and I’ll get back to you, okay? Try to get some sleep. I love you.” She said._  
  
_A warm and pleasant sensation spread through his chest._  
  
_“Love you too. Good night, grandma.” He smiled._  
  
_“Good night, pumpkin.” She said._  
  
_His parents didn't need a lot of convincing. It was decided that he would go back after two weeks when school had ended. Taiga couldn't believe it. In two weeks he would be back home in Japan. The change of scenery would do him some good, he thought._  
  
_A week before he was leaving, Alex had come to visit him again. She looked around his room in confusion. He was known to keep his room very tidy, so the sight of the clothes spread out everywhere surprised her. They took a seat on his bed and he told her about his decision to move back to Japan. He could tell she was sad upon hearing the news, but she hugged him and told him she understood. They sat like that for a while, just holding on to each other. Taiga felt his chest tighten at the thought of not being to able to see her anymore, but he knew he had to leave. Alex promised she would keep in touch and threatened to kick his ass if he didn't pick up her calls. He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. There was no way he would ignore her calls. She meant too much to him._  
  
_The morning his flight was scheduled, he almost had second thoughts about leaving when Alex came to pick him up to drive him to the airport. He could tell she had been crying, but she was putting up a strong front for him. He was going to miss her. She had been like a second mother to him and he wished he could take her with him. But he had to focus on the future, and his future was in Japan._  
  
_“Call me when you land, okay?” Alex pulled him into a tight hug, gently stroking the back of his neck._  
  
_“Yeah, I promise.” He murmured into her hair, catching a whiff of her shampoo. She always smelled like apples and he knew that scent would always remind him of her._  
  
_“I’m going to miss you. Behave yourself in Japan, okay? I will come to visit soon and I expect to see my happy and cheerful Tiger again then.” She gave him a sad smile._  
  
_“I’ll miss you too.” He smiled and took her hand, squeezing it gently._  
  
_She squeezed it back. “Don’t do drugs and stay in school.”_  
  
_Taiga rolled his eyes. “You’re so lame.” He chuckled, jabbing her arm playfully._  
  
_“Love you, kiddo.” She gave him one last hug. Taiga wanted to stay in her embrace forever, but he had to go or he would miss his flight._  
  
_“I love you too. I’ll call you later, okay?” He said, smiling._  
  
_As they separated, Taiga knew there was one last thing he had to do before he left. He went inside the public bathroom and entered a stall. He took off his necklace and removed the ring from the silver chain. Staring at the ring in his hand for a moment, he thought back to the time Tatsuya had bought it for him. It had always been one of his most precious memories, but Tatsuya had shattered it, along with his heart. He dropped the ring into the toilet and flushed it before exiting the stall. It shouldn't have been a big deal, but he felt lighter just by getting rid of it._  
  
_After being stuck on a plane for twelve hours he was finally back in Japan. He felt stiff as he walked through the gate, but the thought of seeing his grandmother had him excited and he jogged towards the escalators leading down to the first floor where she would be waiting. He spotted the short red haired woman by the entrance and his face lit up. When she noticed him, her expression mirrored his own. He stalked up to her, trying not to bump into the people around him, and pulled her into a big hug._  
  
_“Welcome home, Tai-chan.” She whispered against his chest, smiling._  
_  
_ _He hummed against her hair. “It’s good to be home, grandma.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this turned into a monster compared to the other chapters. Sorry for the wall of text, lol.
> 
> Why do I feel the need to make my baby suffer like this? :'( Damn you Himuro! This turned out much longer and sadder than I had planned. At least I chucked some Takao in there. He always makes me feel better. <3
> 
> Lots of love to Alex and Makoto for being awesome people!
> 
> Kagami has been closed off emotionally for a very long time because of what he went through with Tatsuya. So his feelings for Aomine are going to be very overwhelming and scary at the same time.
> 
> In the next chapter they will have their basketball "date". :P Aww, if only it was a real date. Kagami, you better charm his pants off, okay?
> 
> Takao, you will get your double-date eventually. I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

If anyone ever asked, Taiga would never admit that he had been waiting by his phone like a love sick teenage girl ever since he and Aomine had exchanged numbers, but that was exactly what he had been doing. When his cell phone finally chimed two days later, he almost threw himself at it, knocking it to the floor in the process.  
  
**[Aomine Daiki:]** yo bakagami. u busy on sunday? im itching to beat u.  
  
Taiga grinned at his phone and quickly typed a reply.  
  
**[Kagami Taiga:]** in ur dreams, ahomine. i’ll be doin the beating, u just wait. im free on sunday.  
  
**[Aomine Daiki:]** cool. wanna meet up at the court close to ur house then?  
  
**[Kagami Taiga:]** sure. is 11 ok?  
  
**[Aomine Daiki:]** yea its fine. see u then, baka. gnight.  
  
**[Kagami Taiga:]** nn aho.  
  
Taiga did a happy dance and jumped on his bed, collapsing against the mountain of pillows. Grinning to himself, he couldn't remember the last time he had smiled this much. He felt like a different person. It felt good.  
  
  


* * *

   
  


Sunday couldn't come soon enough. Taiga had tried his best to keep himself occupied by spending time with his grandmother and Takao, but the thought of seeing Aomine again made him smile like a goof. His grandmother teased him about it and for once he wasn't bothered by her unhealthy interest in his love life.  
  
When Sunday finally arrived he almost jumped out of bed, not feeling any of the sluggishness from earlier that week. He felt pumped, it had been a while since he had played. Basketball was one of his biggest passions, but he usually played alone. Back in America, he and Tatsuya played one-on-one’s often, but after their breakup, he couldn't pick up a basketball in what felt like forever. It reminded him too much of the time he and Tatsuya had spent together.  
  
In high school he met Takao and Midorima who were both in the first string on the basketball team. Takao had nagged and complained until Taiga finally gave in and joined the basketball club too. He really enjoyed it, the rush pumping through his veins as their team went up against strong opponents. But outside of school, he played alone. It had become therapeutic in a way. He would always go to the court by his house whenever he felt down or had to take his mind off of things.  
  
Arriving early to the court, Taiga laid down on a nearby bench and rested his eyes while he waited for Aomine to show up, feeling the sun grace his cheeks and the fresh breeze in his hair. It was a great day for basketball. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard a husky chuckle from above him. Blinking his eyes open, he saw piercing blue eyes staring down at him in amusement.  
  
“You’re late, Ahomine,” he grumbled.  
  
Aomine picked his ear with his finger, yawning.  
  
“Tsk. Whatever. Are we going to play or are you going to sleep all day, lazy ass?”  
  
Taiga got off the bench and grabbed his ball, throwing it at Aomine, who almost didn't catch it fast enough due to picking his ear.  
  
“Who are you calling a lazy ass, idiot?” Taiga growled.  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes, bouncing the ball against the ground. “I don't see anyone else here so I was obviously speaking to you, dumbass.”  
  
“Oi! I’m going to beat you so hard. You better not cry when I win.” Taiga taunted.  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes and tossed the ball back to him.  
  
“I’ll be nice and let you start, Baka.”  
  
Taiga bounced the ball a couple of times, enjoying the familiar feeling. It had been a couple of weeks since he had played and he felt exhilarated to be back on the court. He turned his gaze to Aomine who smirked at him, eyes intense with focus as he took a defensive stance.  
  
He darted to the right, dribbling past Aomine, his aim set on the hoop. _Huh, that was almost too easy,_ he thought to himself as he jumped to dunk the ball into the basket. Suddenly he saw a flash of blue in the corner of his eye, completely catching him off guard. Aomine blocked his dunk by the rim and Taiga couldn't believe how insanely swiftly he had moved in such a short amount of time. He grinned in excitement, feeling the adrenaline surging through his body. This would be more of a challenge than he thought. And he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Aomine might’ve had the upper hand during their game, but Taiga hadn't been far behind. They had been playing for almost an hour before none of them could go on any longer.  
  
Sprawled out on the ground, panting heavily, Taiga couldn't get over how exciting it had been going up against Aomine. He hadn't felt this alive in a long time. Aomine was insanely good. Probably better than most guys he had played against in America.  
  
He turned to Aomine who was sitting next to him, drinking from his water bottle.

“Dude, why didn't you tell me how good you were?” Taiga asked.

“Because I wanted to see the look on your face when I beat your ass.” Aomine answered, a smug look on his face. 

Taiga snorted. “You're really amazing. It's fucking unreal.”

“You're not bad yourself. But I guess that's to be expected of a guy who grew up in America.”

Taiga shrugged, sitting up to take a sip from his own water bottle.

“Yeah, I guess. I had a really great coach, she used to play for the WNBA. She's one of the few people I actually miss after moving back.” He said, smiling. God, he missed Alex.

Aomine got to his feet and walked over to Taiga, smirking down at him.  
  
“Hey, you should totally buy me some Maji burgers as a reward for winning.”  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “I never agreed to that! I didn't bring my wallet so you’re out of luck.”  
  
He got to his feet, putting away his ball and water bottle in his gym bag. Aomine threw an arm around his shoulders and Taiga almost dropped the bag to the ground from the contact. Aomine smelled good. Too good. When did sweat start to smell good anyway? For some reason, the sweat pouring out of Aomine’s body smelled better than his grandmother’s food or freshly picked roses.  
  
“Cook me something then,” Aomine said, yawning.  
  
Taiga shook off his arm and sighed. “I’m not your personal chef, Ahomine.”  
  
“But Bakagami, I’m hungry. I might starve to death.” Aomine pouted.  
  
_Goddamnit, why is he so cute?_  
  
“Fine. But just this once.” Taiga sighed.  
  
They gathered their things and made their way towards Taiga’s house. It was only a five minute walk, but it felt like it lasted forever when Aomine’s shoulder kept grazing Taiga’s when they walked on the narrow sidewalk. It sent shivers through his body and he had to will away any inappropriate thoughts that popped into his head.  
  
“Isn't it awkward living with your grandma? I mean, it must be hard bringing guys over.” Aomine asked.  
  
Taiga hadn't even thought about it before. It’s not like he had been dating or hooking up with anyone in Japan.  
  
“I live in the basement and there’s a separate entrance, but I rarely use it. And I don’t bring guys over.” He simply replied.

Aomine raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? Why not?”

They arrived at the house and Taiga shrugged, opening the fence gate.

“I haven’t really met anyone I’ve wanted to bring home with me.”  
  
Aomine grinned widely at him and winked.

“Until now. I feel so flattered, Bakagami. I must be fucking special.” He chuckled.

“Shut up.” Taiga sputtered and opened the front door. They kicked off their shoes and Taiga called out a “I’m home” but didn't receive a response. His grandmother was probably at the neighbor's house gossiping and scheming something diabolical again.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower before I get started on the food,” he said as they entered the living room.  
  
Aomine hummed. “I feel disgusting, can I use the shower when you’re done?” He asked.  
  
_Aomine in my shower. Naked Aomine. Naked. Naked. NAKED._ _  
_ _  
_ Taiga tried not to blush at the thought of Aomine standing in his shower, the water running down his toned body. Aomine raised an eyebrow at him when he didn’t receive a reply to the simple question.  
  
Taiga cleared his throat. “Sure. You can borrow some clothes if you want.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
They went down the stairs and entered Taiga’s room. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed clothes for both of them. Opening the underwear drawer, he contemplated whether or not Aomine needed underwear too. The thought of Aomine in his underwear made the dirty thoughts return to his brain. _Oh, God. What’s wrong with me?_ Deciding against it, he only grabbed a pair of boxers for himself and tossed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at Aomine.  
  
“Huh. Your room is actually nice.” Aomine said, looking around. The room wasn’t spacious, but it could still fit a decent sized bed, a two-seat couch, and a TV in there.  
  
Taiga snorted.“What? You expected me to live in some kind of moldy wine cellar? I’m going to shower. Don’t touch anything.” He threw the TV remote at Aomine and went to the bathroom.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he covered his face in the palm of his hand. For some reason it felt weird getting naked so close to Aomine. And he still couldn't get the imaginary pictures of Aomine’s naked body in the shower out of his head. He could feel himself growing hard just by thinking about it. He sighed to himself and stripped out of his clothes.  
  
_A cold shower it is._ _  
_ _  
_ After nearly freezing to death in the shower he quickly got dressed and went back to his room. Aomine was lying on the couch, watching some game show.  
  
“Oi, the shower is free. I’ll go get started on the food. Come upstairs when you’re done.” He said.  
  
Aomine yawned. “Alright.”  
  
Taiga hadn't cooked for anyone besides his grandmother and the customers at the restaurant in forever. His grandmother loved to spoil him so much he rarely got the chance to use the kitchen for anything besides the occasional breakfast he’d make for himself during the days he was off work and his grandmother wasn't at home.  
  
He turned on the radio and put on his blue apron, humming along to the music. He opened the fridge to see what it had to offer. Spotting some ground beef, he remembered that Aomine really seemed to enjoy his Teriyaki burgers so that’s what he decided to make. He personally preferred cheese burgers, but for Aomine he was willing to make an exception.  
  
When he had finished making the patties he heard Aomine chuckle behind him.  
  
“You look cute. Like a proper housewife.”  
  
He could feel his cheeks burning. Was Aomine trying to make him embarrassed on purpose?  
  
“Shut up.” He muttered, putting the burgers into the frying pan.  
  
Aomine peered over his shoulder and Taiga caught a whiff of his own shampoo. It was weirdly arousing to smell himself on Aomine and he wanted to punch himself in the face for being such a pervert whenever Aomine was around him.  
  
“Teriyaki burgers? I must be really special if you’re making my favorite food.”  
  
Taiga sighed.  
  
_Yeah, you are. And I’m fucking screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the crappy one-on-one. I'm not really into sports and my knowledge is close to zero. If I ever write another fic, Kagami will be a professional slacker who plays Sims 4 all day together with his cat. It's much more relatable.
> 
> ENOUGH RAMBLING.
> 
> Oh yeaahh. Sweaty Aomine. I bet he smells great. I wanna sniff him.
> 
> Naked and wet Aomine in the shower. I want to wash his back. And maybe take pictures. I bet Kagami wants to do the same.
> 
> Next on [insert too long fic name] : We'll find out more about Aomine's breakup. Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Aomine was surprisingly easy to hang out with. Taiga felt himself relax in the other man’s company and he wasn't as nervous about being alone with him anymore. They actually had a lot more in common than he had originally thought. Both being basketball fanatics made the flow of their conversations easier. Aomine bragged about his shoe collection and Taiga almost grinned at the thought of seeing it in person since he was just as obsessed with basketball shoes as Aomine it appeared.  
  
As much as he enjoyed their conversations, he felt slightly uncomfortable by his attraction to the other man. Sometimes he would catch himself staring at Aomine’s lips as he talked, wondering what they would taste like. Taiga knew he was walking on thin ice and he should probably distance himself from Aomine just to keep his emotions in order, but it was hard to resist when he would call him up every other day for basketball, Maji burger or just simply hanging out at Taiga’s house.  
  
Two months after his grandmother’s impromptu dinner, they decided to hang out at Aomine’s place for once. It wasn’t anything special, just an ordinary two room apartment and it lacked the personal touches he was so used to in his own home. His grandmother loved collecting cat figurines and the walls were decorated with photos of their relatives and art of crying children. Most people would probably think it looked like a yardsale, but Taiga loved it.  
  
As usual, Aomine was demanding food so Taiga began rummaging through his nearly empty fridge while Aomine lounged against the kitchen counter.  
  
“Seriously, what the hell? There’s nothing edible in here.” Taiga frowned.  
  
“What do you mean? There’s some stuff in there for sure.” Aomine grunted.  
  
Taiga sighed and grabbed a can of beer and waved it at Aomine.  
  
“Beer and pickles? You can’t be serious.”  
  
Aomine hummed. “I think there might be some instant noodles in the pantry.”  
  
The urge to facepalm was almost too hard to resist, but Taiga settled with a deep sigh.  
  
“How do you even survive on your own? I’m surprised you haven't died from malnutrition.” He snorted and closed the door to the fridge.  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes. “There’s this thing called fast food. You should try it, it’s great.”  
  
Sighing again, Taiga flicked Aomine on the forehead, earning himself a growl in response.  
  
“Screw this. We’re going to my house for dinner.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Whenever Aomine begged for food, Taiga would complain about him being too demanding all the time. But the truth was that he secretly loved preparing food for him because his face would always lit up in happiness, and it was the most breathtaking sight Taiga had ever seen in his entire life.  
  
The sound of his laugh, the smile on his face when he ate his food, the smell of his body after playing one-on-one.  
  
It all made him fall deeper and deeper in love with Aomine, and it was a scary revelation. Taiga felt vulnerable. Like Aomine had his heart in his hands, and if he wanted to he could squeeze the life out of him. Taiga couldn't believe why people spoke so fondly about love. It had only caused him pain in the past and he was almost positive he would end up heartbroken again.  
  
Taiga had settled for a simple pasta dish, and when they had finished eating they made their way down to his room and got situated on the couch. Aomine let out a loud belch, and Taiga still found him extremely cute. Something must be really wrong with his brain.  
  
He flickered through the channels, trying to find something entertaining enough to watch. Aomine kept complaining every time Taiga changed the channel after less than three seconds. They were both bored out of their minds and their stomachs were full.  
  
Aomine turned to look at him and Taiga could tell that something was on his mind.  
  
“What?” He grunted, switching from another drama show, settling for the cooking channel.    
  
“So you’re not bad looking and your cooking is fucking brilliant. How the fuck are you still single?” Aomine finally asked.  
  
“I had a boyfriend in America, but I haven't really met anyone else since I got here,” Taiga replied, a bit uncomfortable with the topic.

“That guy your grandma mentioned…?”

Sighing heavily, he put down the remote and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Aomine’s gaze.

“Yeah. Tatsuya.” He said in a low voice.

“What happened?”

Taiga could feel his mouth go dry. Would he scare Aomine off if he told him? What if he agreed with Tatsuya? Maybe he would think he was worthless and leave too.  
  
“Uh...” He couldn't muster anything else and he felt his insides churn from the anxiety that always crept up on him when he thought about his breakup.  
  
“It’s okay if you don't want to talk about it. I get it.” Aomine told him reassuringly.  
  
Taiga sighed. “I don’t like talking about it…”  
  
A weight suddenly settled around his shoulders and when he realized it was Aomine’s arm, his eyes widened in confusion.  
  
“W-what are you doing?” He stammered and he could feel a blush settling on his cheeks.  
  
Aomine cleared his throat. “I don’t know. Trying to comfort you I guess. Fuck, sorry. I suck at shit like this.”  
  
Aomine’s arm was warm and it felt comforting to be so close to him. Taiga could almost feel the butterflies swirling around in his stomach from the close proximity between them. It felt nice.  
  
“It’s okay,” he said, smiling.  
  
“I can tell you about my tragic breakup if it will make you feel better,” Aomine said quietly.  
  
Taiga frowned. “How would a tragic story make me feel better?”  
  
“It might help to know that you’re not alone when it comes to shitty ex-boyfriends or something, I don’t know.” Aomine shrugged, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.  
  
Taiga hummed. “That makes sense. So what happened?”  
  
Aomine didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Maybe he shouldn't have asked him what happened? But he was the one who offered to tell him in the first place. Before Taiga got the chance to tell him he didn't need to hear the story after all, Aomine spoke.  
  
“We were supposed to get married this summer. I had been working a lot of extra hours so I could take time off for our honeymoon, you know?”  
  
He was quiet for a moment before he continued.  
  
“I didn't think much of it since Kise was away for his modelling gigs anyways. So it wasn't unusual that we didn't spend a lot of time together from time to time.”  
  
“Modelling gigs?” Taiga asked.  
  
“Yeah. Kise Ryouta. The model.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
So he was supposed to marry a model? Taiga suddenly felt extremely disheartened. How could he possibly compete with a model? The guy was probably gorgeous.  
  
“Anyway. I got home late one night after a long shift and I was greeted by that asshole fucking some skank on our bed.” Aomine said, and he sounded so sad, Taiga wanted to hold him close and comfort him and possibly hire trained assassins to murder his model ex-fiancee for hurting him so much. Why would anyone do something so horrible?  
  
“What the hell?” Was all he could come up with as a response.  
  
Aomine hummed. “Yeah, imagine how I felt. We had been together for five years for fuck’s sake. But he threw it away because he was ‘curious’ apparently. He told me he had never been with a girl before and that's why he did it.”  
  
Taiga almost felt his heart break for Aomine’s sake. Why did people like Tatsuya and this _Kise_ exist in the first place? All they did was cause misery for people who didn't deserve it.  
  
“Damn… shit. I’m sorry. If I ever meet him I will punch him in the face.” Taiga said and he was happy to hear Aomine chuckle.

“That would actually be kind of awesome. I'd pay to see that.”

“I only accept payment in the form of Maji burgers,” Taiga said teasingly.

Aomine snorted. “You pig. Don't you think about anything besides food?”

“Basketball!” _… and you._

”You're such a dork.” Aomine ruffled his hair and Taiga thought he would die from the pleasant feeling of Aomine’s hand in his hair.

After opening up to him, Taiga felt that Aomine deserved to hear something about Tatsuya in return. It was only fair.  
  
“Tatsuya cheated on me too. But that’s not why it’s so hard to talk about.”  
  
Aomine listened to him quietly when he spoke and Taiga reluctantly continued.  
  
“We grew up together in America, he was the first friend I made there. But he changed when we got together. He would shut me out intentionally. I never knew what he was thinking. He made me feel like I was worthless. It’s something I haven't been able to get over, you know? I still feel like he was right back then. Like I’m boring and a nuisance to people. So I never get close to anyone in fear of them walking away like he did…”  
  
Taiga felt his stomach churning again, wishing he hadn't said anything. Aomine probably thought he was a freak now.  
  
But Aomine was full of surprises.  
  
“I know it’s hard to just change the way you think about yourself so I’m not going to say some shit like ‘don’t think like that, it will get better’. But you’re actually not that horrible and your cooking is awesome.”  
  
Taiga felt his chest flutter with happiness upon hearing the words. They weren't perfect. But it made him feel better and it felt like Aomine actually cared for him on some level.  
  
“Thanks, I guess. I never expected a pep talk from you of all people.” Taiga said, smiling.  
  
“I have my moments.” Aomine chuckled.  
  
Taiga slightly leaned his head to the left to glance at Aomine and his breath hitched. Their faces were mere inches apart and Aomine was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Both of them sat in silence, face to face, peering into each other’s eyes. The air was thick with tension and Taiga could feel his cheeks burning under Aomine’s gaze, the intense blue eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips for a quick second before meeting his eyes again. Taiga unconsciously licked his lips and Aomine’s gaze returned to his mouth. His heart was beating furiously in his chest, he desperately wanted to lean up to finally taste Aomine’s lips, but…  
  
Aomine removed his arm from his shoulders and coughed, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
“Let’s play some video games. I’m in the mood to beat your ass at Mario Cart again.”  
  
Blinking his eyes, Taiga didn't know what to say. Did they have a moment? Was Aomine thinking about kissing him too?

He cleared his throat and grabbed the game controllers off the side table and tossed one of them to Aomine.  
  
“Bring it on, Aho.” He said, but he knew he would probably get beaten again because his mind was currently elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha. I feel so evil. I'm sorry. But you don't expect them to get together after bonding over their asshole exes, right? Pfft. We still have a couple of chapters to go. I'm sorry. :DD
> 
> I know I just posted a chapter, but this was nearly finished and I couldn't help myself. I just want to focus on the next two chapters because they're my favourites. The whirl-wind aka Momoi will make an appearance. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Taiga knew he should stop obsessing over it, but the moment he had shared with Aomine had etched itself into his mind and it kept repeating all the details over and over again. It almost drove him insane.

Aomine hadn't behaved any differently towards him ever since that day. Taiga began to doubt his memory. He was sure Aomine had wanted to kiss him too, so why did he act like nothing had happened?

A week after their maybe-moment, Aomine had called him up to tell him that his best friend was coming to visit the next day and asked if he wanted to hang out with them.

So there he was, lounging on the bench by the court, patiently waiting for Aomine and his friend who were running late. It seemed like Aomine was even worse than his grandmother at being on time so he never expected him to be on time anymore.

Aomine had mentioned two of his friends before, but he never specified which one was visiting. So he was rather surprised to see Aomine walking up to him with a cute pink haired girl in tow. She was breathtakingly gorgeous in her yellow sundress and Taiga felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. How was it possible for Aomine to be best friends with a girl that stunning without getting involved with her?  
  
“Yo Kagami.” Aomine drawled and took a seat next to him on the bench. The girl walked up to him, smiling brightly.   
  
“Hello Kagamin! It's so great to finally meet you! I’m Momoi Satsuki.”

Taiga furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Kagamin?”  
  
She sat down next to him, crossing her legs and rested her hands in her lap.

“Dai-chan talks about you a lot and I’ve been so excited to see you! Thanks for taking care of him for me.” She said, smiling.

Taiga grinned. “Dai-chan, huh?” He slipped an arm around Aomine’s shoulders, earning himself a menacing growl in return.

“Shut up!”

Taiga rolled his eyes and removed his arm, instantly missing the contact.

“I can't believe you made fun of me because my grandma calls me Tai-chan.” He chuckled.

“Tsk, whatever,” Aomine grunted.

“Dai-chan told me you're a chef. Could we go to your restaurant for lunch?”

“Sure, if you really want to,” Taiga said, scratching the back of his neck. He rarely went to the restaurant on his days off so it would be a nice change to actually go there as a customer.

“But I don't want to go there if I can't have Kagami’s food.” Aomine pouted.

Momoi got off the bench and smacked Aomine on the head.

“Don't be a baby, Dai-chan. I want to see where Kagamin works. Come on!”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So you decided to visit me on your day off, Taiga? I feel so special.” Takao greeted them with a wide smile when they arrived at the restaurant. The place was crowded since it was lunch time, but Taiga spotted an empty table in the back so they were in luck.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Kazu. We’re just here for lunch.”  
  
Takao chuckled, holding a couple of menu’s close to his chest and looked at him with a dreamy expression.

“I know you secretly treasure our friendship from the bottom of your heart.~” He said in a sing-song voice.

“Kagami, who the hell is this guy?” Aomine muttered, mouth in a thin line as he stared at Takao.  
  
Taiga rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“Ah, sorry. This is my best friend Takao Kazunari. Kazu, this is Aomine Daiki and his friend Momoi Satsuki.”

Aomine smirked and threw an arm around Taiga’s shoulders.  
  
“I didn't know you had any other friends, Bakagami.”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, _Dai-chan_ .”  
  
Takao watched them in amusement before he asked;

“Do you guys have any plans tonight? Shin-chan finally has a weekend off. We were thinking about going clubbing.”  
  
It didn't sound like an awful idea. Taiga hadn't gone out drinking in a while, and even catching up with Midorima was tempting. He turned to Aomine and Momoi.

“I’m up for it if you guys are,” he said, smiling.  
  
Momoi nodded. “Sounds like fun!”

“Fine.” Aomine shrugged.

“Oh, Kagamin. I didn’t bring any nice clothes. Can we go shopping after this?” Momoi asked.

“I guess?” He replied.

Aomine groaned loudly into the palm of his hand.“No fucking way. You have no idea what you’ve just done, Baka.”

Taiga looked at him in confusion. “What?”  
  
“You’ve unleashed a beast.”  
  
  


* * *

 

Taiga had failed to see what Aomine had meant by calling Momoi a beast until he was stuck carrying at least ten shopping bags with no help from Aomine, who was too busy being his usual lazy self.  
  
The initial jealousy he had felt towards Momoi had subdued, but he still felt envious of her. He could tell that there was a lot of history between the two of them, and Taiga wished he knew Aomine as well as she did. But the constantly smiling Aomine overshadowed his bitter thoughts. He looked so relaxed and happy. Taiga couldn't help but think that he looked rather cute like that.

“You’re an angel, Kagamin. I can’t believe how Dai-chan managed to find such a nice friend as you.” Momoi chirped.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Aomine growled.  
  
Aomine and Momoi kept bickering as they entered another store. Taiga had lost count of how many they had been to by now. When they walked past the men’s section, Taiga was reminded of his lack of nice clothing and never ending collection of black t-shirts. Maybe he should get something new for their night out? An idea formed in his head and he reached out and touched Momoi’s shoulder to get her attention.  
  
“Hey Momoi, do you think you could help me pick out some clothes?” He asked.

Aomine smacked him upside the head.

“What’s wrong with you? Stop enabling her shopping addiction!”

Taiga hissed and rubbed his head. When he looked at Momoi, her eyes were practically sparkling with excitement.

“I’d love to help you, Kagamin. Dai-chan never lets me pick out clothes for him, it’s so boring!” She smiled happily.

Aomine groaned. “I’m going to die today, I’m not kidding. What’s wrong with the clothes you have anyway, Bakagami? You look fine to me.”

Momoi rolled her eyes. “Of course you would say that, Dai-chan. You have no sense of style at all.”

“Oi! I have plenty of style, thank you very much. To prove it to you I’m going to pick out an outfit for Bakagami that’s gonna make yours pale in comparison.”

“I’d like to see you try, Dai-chan.” Momoi put her hands on her hips, smiling wickedly.

“Uh, why are you guys turning this into a competition?” Taiga asked.

“Shut up, I’m going to win. You just wait.” Aomine walked away with Momoi close behind him.  
  
With his shopping companions busy picking out clothes for him, he decided to have a look around the store by himself. Maybe he would find something suitable for the club in case his friends came up empty handed. He collected a few t-shirts in various colors and prints and headed to the changing rooms to try them on. Settling on two t-shirts in various shades of blue, he went back outside and leaned against a wall, dropping all of Momoi’s shopping bags to the floor. He could hear Aomine and Momoi bicker across the store and he barely managed to suppress a chuckle.  
  
Aomine came up to him and shoved a pile of clothing into his arms, a confident smirk on his face.

“Try on my outfit first, Baka.”

Taiga shrugged. “Fine, I’ll be right back.”

He entered one of the stalls and quickly stripped out of his t-shirt and shorts, pulling on the clothes Aomine had handed him instead. He checked himself in the mirror and could only stare at himself, dumbfounded.

_What the fuck?_

Exiting the stall, he was met by a grinning Aomine and Momoi, who was carrying a big pile of clothing. Taiga frowned at Aomine.

“Ahomine,” he muttered. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Oi! What are you on about, Baka? Don’t you like the clothes I picked out for you?”

“They’re fine, but… I look like you.” Taiga mumbled.

Momoi inspected both of them before she started laughing hysterically. They were both wearing army green jeans and white t-shirts. Aomine’s jeans were baggier than the skinny jeans Taiga was wearing, but they were similar enough to make him feel like Aomine’s paler twin.

“Oh my God, Kagamin. You’re right! Did you want to wear matching clothes, Dai-chan? That’s so cute!” Momoi gasped for air in between her laughing fits. Aomine looked embarrassed and his cheeks had taken on a pink hue and Taiga knew he probably looked just as flustered.

“Shut the fuck up! I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I saw them and thought they would look good on him.” Aomine growled at Momoi. She rolled her eyes and handed her clothes over to Taiga.

“Come on, Kagamin. Try these on instead.”

He went back inside the stall, and this time he closely inspected the clothes before he tried them on. Momoi had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt and a white t-shirt with a tiger head print. Taiga laughed at the choice of t-shirt, it was something Alex would’ve picked out too.  
  
Stripping out of the Aomine suit, he pulled on the clothes and went back outside to get his friends opinions. He felt a bit awkward having to act like some kind of model.  
  
Momoi smiled approvingly and launched herself at him, pulling him into a crushing hug. Aomine just stared at him, mouth wide open. Taiga felt embarrassed and tried to untangle himself from Momoi’s grip.

“You look so handsome, Kagamin! Blue looks good on you. Don’t you agree, Dai-chan?” She giggled.

Aomine looked away and grumbled. “Tsk. My outfit was way better.”

Momoi turned her attention back to Taiga and looked at him in expectation.  
  
“Does this mean I win?”

“I guess?” He said.

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “I thought you were my friend, Bakagami. Fucking traitor.”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting, Aho. I’ll get both outfits, okay? Happy now?”

“No,” Aomine grunted.

“Suit yourself.” Taiga sighed and went into the changing room again to put on his own clothes. Gathering all the articles of clothing he had decided to get, he went back outside and Momoi clung to his arm.

“You need to wear my outfit tonight, Kagamin. You’re going to be the hottest guy at the club. No one will be able to stay away!”

He blushed. “Uh, you think so?”

She squeezed his arm. “I know so! Let’s pay so we can go to Dai-chan’s apartment to get ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, ofc I had to add the green jeans they "share" in the official arts. And who doesn't love personal shopper Aomine? Haha. He's so cute. Ugh.
> 
> Aww, Kagami is so in love with Aomine, he even picks out blue clothes for himself. So adorable.
> 
> Just want to point out that Aomine has seen Takao at the restaurant, but they have never been introduced before. And he was being jealous and stupid ofc.
> 
> Can anyone picture Midorima clubbing? I'm pretty sure Takao made plans without him knowing about it.
> 
> Next up: PARTY TOWN!


	8. Chapter 8

After mindlessly watching TV in the living room with Aomine for an hour, Momoi still hadn't finished getting ready. She had locked herself inside the bathroom and Aomine had been whining nonstop for at least half an hour. Taiga really needed to pee and he couldn't for the life of him understand why women took so long to get ready. He had assumed Alex was on of a kind when it came to that sort of thing, but Momoi was probably even worse.  
  
When she finally emerged from the bathroom she looked like a runway model in her tight fitted clothing. If he had been somewhat straight he would’ve probably drooled all over her. She looked stunning in her black high-waisted skirt and white bralette paired with black pumps. He took the opportunity to dash into the bathroom to relieve himself and he could hear Aomine and Momoi bicker through the door.  
  
“Damnit woman, what the fuck took you so long?” Aomine snarled.  
  
Momoi sighed. “I wanted to look my best for tonight, of course! It takes effort to look this good, you know?”  
  
Aomine grunted.“Tsk, whatever.”  
  
When Taiga came back into the living room, he saw Momoi staring down at Aomine in disapproval, her eyes narrowed.  
  
“Dai-chan, why aren't you dressed yet?” She asked.  
  
Taiga sat down next to Aomine again and observed the two of them. Aomine grunted, throwing his head back against the couch.  
  
“Because unlike you I’m a natural beauty and it only takes me a minute to change into my clothes.”  
  
Taiga frowned. “Don’t listen to him, Momoi. You look great.”  
  
Momoi’s face immediately lit up.  
  
“Aww Kagamin! You’re such a sweetheart.” She cooed.  
  
“Stop kissing her ass or you will never get rid of her, Baka.”  
  
“Whatever. Dai-chan. Hey Kagamin, would you let me style your hair?”  
  
“Uh, sure?” Taiga said.  
  
She darted back into the bathroom, and Taiga almost thought she was going to lock herself in there again before she came back with a hairbrush, a bottle of hair gel and a towel. Putting down the gel on the end table, she began brushing his hair away from his face. She gave him a fond smile, reaching for the hair gel.  
  
“Aw, you shouldn't hide that handsome face behind your bangs. You look sexy with your hair pushed back.”  
  
Taiga felt his cheeks burning from the compliment. He had never thought of himself as _sexy._ He was a lot of things, but sexy had never even crossed his mind before. Momoi squirted some gel into the palm of her hands and began working it into his hair.  
  
“For fucks sake, Satsuki. Stop hitting on him already. You have Tetsu!” Aomine growled.  
  
Momoi rolled her eyes and cleaned her hands on the towel.  
  
“There’s no need to be jealous, Dai-chan. I can appreciate a man’s beauty without wanting to screw him.”  
  
Taiga glanced at Aomine. Was he really jealous? The thought almost made him feel hopeful for a second before Aomine snorted.  
  
“Jealous? Don’t make me laugh.”  
  
Taiga’s heart sunk and he bit his lower lip. Of course he wasn't jealous. Why would he be? They were just friends. He was the only one who felt something more than friendship.  
  
“Besides, Kagamin is gay anyway so what’s the harm?” Momoi chirped.  
  
Taiga raised an eyebrow at Aomine. “What? Did you tell her?”  
  
“Nope, I didn't. She’s just perceptive as hell.” Aomine shrugged. Momoi grabbed his arm in an attempt to drag him off the couch.  
  
“Dai-chan, go get ready or we’ll leave without you. If you don’t do as I say I will replace you with Kagamin as my new best friend.”  
  
  


* * *

 

It was already close to ten when they finally arrived at the club and it was packed. Taiga felt a bit awkward in his get up and new hairstyle when they passed a group of women catcalling him. But he wasn't the only who attracted attention. When they walked to the bar people openly stared at Momoi with suggestive looks, which seemed to piss off Aomine.

“Damnit Satsuki. Won't Tetsu get angry if you go out looking like this?” He sighed.

“I’m allowed to dress up and feel pretty, aren't I? Tetsu-kun doesn't get jealous, he knows he’s the only one for me.” Momoi snorted.

Aomine put an arm around her shoulders and glared daggers at anyone who attempted to get too close to her. Taiga couldn't help but feel a bit jealous by how overprotective Aomine was of the pink haired girl. Shaking his head, trying to will away the thoughts, he spotted Takao and Midorima at the other end of the bar. The raven haired man smiled and waved when he noticed them walking up to them. Midorima was wearing a pink headband with cat ears and Taiga could hardly contain his laughter. Glancing at Aomine, he noticed that he was in the same situation.

“Hey guys! This is my Shin-chan.” Takao greeted them, smiling brightly while sipping on a fruity drink. Midorima huffed and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

“Kazu, what have I told you about introducing me as Shin-chan?”

Takao clung to his boyfriend’s arm and pursed his lips.

“You secretly love it, don't deny it.”  
  
Midorima untangled his arm from Takao’s strong grip and turned to Aomine and Momoi.

“I’m Midorima Shintarou. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“I'm Momoi Satsuki. It's really nice to meet you, Midorin.” Momoi smiled.

Aomine gave him a small nod. “Yo. I’m Aomine Daiki.”

Momoi looked at Midorima with big eyes.

“I really like your headband! It's so cute.” She squealed and tried her best to reach up and grab it off his head, but Midorima took a step back to avoid her. Takao grinned at his boyfriend’s displeased expression and clung to his arm again.

“Yeah, it brings out your eyes.” Taiga chuckled, causing Aomine to burst out laughing as well.

Midorima shot them a disapproving look. “Today's lucky item for Cancers is a headband.”

Aomine leaned into Taiga. “What’s up with that guy? He looks ridiculous.” He whispered.

Taiga snorted. “Understatement of the year. But yeah, he’s pretty weird and it takes some time getting used to.”

“Does he wear those cat ears all the time?” Aomine asked in a low voice.  
  
“Nah, he carries around different things every day. It’s supposed to bring him luck or something. Imagine going to school with him. His stuffed penguin almost killed me once.” Taiga whispered back.

“So how do you all know each other?” Momoi asked and Takao broke into a beaming smile at the question.

“We went to high school together. You should have seen Taiga back then. He was so sweet and innocent like a little lamb, I just had to take him under my wing. We have been best friends ever since.” Takao grinned and put his hands together.

Midorima huffed. “You pestered him until he gave in and became your friend, Kazu.”

Takao frowned. “Shin-chan, stop ruining my precious memories!”

 

* * *

  
  
  
They grabbed some drinks and got situated in a booth by the dance floor. Taiga ended up sitting next to Aomine on one side, with Takao, Midorima and Momoi cramped together in the seat across from them. By the knowing smiles Takao kept giving him, it was probably intentional.  
  
Everyone seemed to get along really well to Taiga’s satisfaction. Takao and Momoi chatted about celebrities and tv dramas for a bit, but eventually everyone were engrossed in an intense conversation about basketball. Taiga was surprised to see how well informed Momoi was about the sport and apparently she had been the manager of Aomine’s teams in middle and high school.  
  
The drunker they got, the touchier Aomine became. He was a physical person by nature, always slinging an arm around Taiga’s shoulders or bumping their shoulders together, but this was on a whole new level. Taiga almost felt like a piece of furniture at one point when Aomine rested his head on his shoulder. Every touch sent shivers down his spine and he felt incredibly hot. Aomine probably didn't understand what he did to him, but Taiga almost got pissed off eventually. Why did he do these things if he didn't like him back? It made no sense to him. He felt like his heart was riding a rollercoaster in his chest and it never stopped.

“Dai-chan, let’s dance!” Momoi shouted. The music was loud and Taiga’s throat almost hurt after their conversation, it was impossible not to yell if they wanted everyone else to hear what they were saying.

Aomine shrugged, stepping out of the booth.

“Ugh, fine. Kagami, you coming too?” He asked and looked at Taiga, eyes glassy.

“I can't dance for shit, dude.” Taiga chuckled and sipped on his beer.

“Fine. Come on, Satsuki.” Aomine motioned her to follow him to the dance floor. Takao got out of the booth too and giggled.

“I want to dance too! Wait up.”

Taiga and Midorima sat in silence, observing their friends going at it on the dance floor. The sight of Aomine swaying his hips along to the music almost made Taiga’s mouth water. Why was he so damn hot no matter what he did? It was so unfair. Taiga could hear Midorima suppressing a growl when a couple of girls came up to Takao on the dance floor, but he immediately shot them down and continued his dancing that consisted of jumping up and down, making Momoi stop dancing and laugh at him.  
  
“So, uh. Kagami. You seem to be doing well.” Midorima said suddenly.  
  
Taiga shrugged. He and Midorima weren't very close and without Takao as a buffer, their conversations felt forced.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” he replied.  
  
“I assume it’s because of that idiot," he said and nodded towards Aomine who was busy slow dancing with Momoi to an upbeat song. Taiga snorted at the sight, they looked so stupid.  
  
“He’s an idiot alright.” Taiga chuckled.  
  
“Which makes him a perfect match for you.” Midorima stated matter of factly.  
  
Taiga glared at him.“Oi! Are you implying I’m an idiot?”  
  
“I’m not implying anything, just stating the facts.”  
  
“Well, I’m getting another beer. Do you want anything?”  
  
“No thank you, I’m fine.”  
  
Taiga made his way to the bar and took a seat on an empty stool. He kept glancing at Aomine on the dance floor and he felt tempted to join them, they seemed to have a lot of fun out there. He was so entranced by the way Aomine’s body moved, shaking his ass and throwing his hands in the air and singing along to the music, he barely noticed a man coming up to him with a smile on his face.

“You're Kagami Taiga, right?” The man asked. Taiga observed him for a second. He was pretty good looking with his black shoulder length hair and bright smile. He couldn't recall seeing him before though.

“Uh, yeah?” Taiga stared at him in confusion. If this was some stalker from the dating site, his grandmother would be in great trouble when he got home. Unless he was being held captive in some crazy murderer’s basement by then.

“Man, you're way hotter in person.” The man said, smiling suggestively.  
  
Taiga furrowed his brows. “Do I know you?”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm Nakamura Jirou. My grandmother showed me your picture.” Nakamura chuckled and took a sip of his beer.  
  
Of course his grandmother was involved. Why was he not surprised? The thought of her handing out pictures of him pissed him off to no end. He would have to have a long talk to her about boundaries at some point and possibly block her from his Facebook profile so she couldn't get her hands on anymore pictures.  
  
“Oh, right. It's nice to meet you.” Taiga said, still a bit annoyed by his grandmother’s scheming. But the guy was pretty hot and he seemed nice. Hopefully he wouldn't have to spend the rest of his life in his basement just by talking to him for a bit.

Nakamura smiled again. “The pleasure is mine. Can I buy you a drink?”

 _A free drink would be nice_ , he thought _._ He would just have to watch the other man closely in case he wanted to slip him something to knock him out and drag him to the imaginary basement.  
  
“Sure, why not,” he said with a smile.  
  
He was suddenly enveloped in tanned arms, and the sound of a husky voice he knew all too well sent shivers down his spine.

“Who's your friend, Taiga?” Aomine slurred next to his ear.  
  
_Taiga? What the hell?_ Aomine had never called him by his first name before.

“Aomine?” He asked even though he knew fully well who was hugging him. Nakamura looked at them for a minute, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were taken.” The man shrugged and left the bar, and a flustered Taiga who was still being trapped in Aomine’s arms.

“Bye bye now.” Aomine giggled and waved at the man. Taiga frowned and untangled himself from the hug.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked. For some reason, he felt pissed off all of a sudden. What was Aomine’s deal anyway?

“I thought he was bothering you.” Aomine ran his hand through his short blue curls and Taiga almost swooned. His body was sweaty from all the dancing, and Taiga wanted to lick him. But he was still annoyed with the man, no matter how hot he looked.

“I'm not some damsel in distress who needs saving, Ahomine,” he muttered.

Aomine glared at him, frowning. “I know that! He looked like he wanted to devour you and it pissed me off!”

“Why? It's not like it has anything to do with you.” Taiga had started shouting by now.

“I don't know why, okay?!” Aomine shouted back, staring at him with a pissed off expression. Taiga felt conflicted. He wanted to grab him and kiss the life out of him and smack him upside the head at the same time. He just ended up taking a deep sigh and got off the stool.

“Whatever. I need some air.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Resting his arms on the railing of the balcony of the club, Taiga was lost in thought. All of his overwhelming feelings were eating at him and he almost felt the urge to jump off the balcony so he wouldn't have to think about anything anymore. Why did he always do this to himself? Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and stared out into nothingness and he could hear the thumping of the loud music from the inside. He noticed someone coming up behind him and he prayed it wasn't Aomine. A delicate hand rubbed his arm soothingly and he felt relieved.

“Kagamin? Are you okay?” Momoi said gently.

He sighed again. “I'm fine. Don't worry. I just needed some air.”  
  
She hummed. “You like Dai-chan, don't you?”

There was no point in denying it. He turned his head to the girl and smiled wistfully.

“Yeah, I do,” he admitted in a low voice.  
  
“I know it might be difficult for you, but Dai-chan has been through a lot and needs to heal. But I can tell he’s been a lot happier since he met you.”  
  
“You think so?” Taiga asked.  
  
“Yes, I do. After Ki-chan cheated on him, he was in a really dark place and I couldn't get through to him. When he had moved away, he wouldn't pick up the phone when I called. But one day he called me out of the blue and he sounded happy. He told me you had played basketball together.”  
  
She gave him a smile and leaned her head against him. It felt comforting and Taiga ended up leaning his head to rest on her head.  
  
“Dai-chan is not as tough as he looks, you know. He's very sensitive. But I have no doubt in my mind that he feels the same for you, he just doesn't realize it yet. Continue doing what you're doing. Be there for him. He really needs a good friend right now.”  
  
“I’ll try my best,” Taiga mumbled.  
  
“I can see why he’s so fond of you, Kagamin. You’re a really good person.”  
  
Taiga couldn't suppress a smile. “So are you, Momoi. I’m glad we met. Today has been a lot of fun.”  
  
She moved away from him and shot him a smile back.  
  
“I’m glad. Are you ready to head back inside?”  
  
“You go ahead, I just need a minute alone if you don't mind,” Taiga said.  
  
“Okay, see you soon.” She chirped and made her back inside, leaving Taiga alone with his thoughts once again.  
  
Was she right? Did Aomine really feel the same? He suddenly felt hopeful and happy. The past months of longing, staring glances and taking cold showers might pay off after all. Deciding to find Aomine to apologize about earlier, he went back inside as well. He scanned the room, trying to find the man in the crowd.  
  
And when Taiga finally spotted him, he felt like going back outside to jump after all. The sight in front of him made his chest hurt and his heart almost stopped.  
  
There he was drunk out of his skull with two girls next to him. He was smiling as they pressed up against his body. Taiga knew he should look away, but he couldn't.  
  
Nothing made sense anymore. Aomine looked pretty healed to him.  
  
He finally looked away and felt the sudden need to drink so he got back to the bar and ordered three shots. Chugging them all in a matter of minutes, he could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier, the room was spinning and his head felt like mud.  
  
“Taiga, what are you doing?” Takao came up to him, a frown on his face. Taiga shrugged and order another shot.  
  
“That’s none of your business, Kazu.” He slurred and downed his fourth shot, wincing at the taste.  
  
Takao looked at him with worry in his eyes. “You’re my best friend. Of course it’s my business.”  
  
Taiga called for the bartender, determined to drink more to numb himself completely. He turned to his best friend. Or two best friends. There was suddenly two Takao’s standing next to him. He giggled and Takao and his twin looked confused.  
  
“Look, I don't need a lecture right now.” Taiga drawled.  
  
Takao sighed. “I’m calling you a cab."  
  
“Whatever” Taiga downed his fifth shot and looked around him. Aomine was laughing at something one of the girls had told him, it pissed him off and he averted his gaze. It landed on the other end of the bar and on the hot man from before. He was drinking alone and Taiga got off the stool and stumbled up to him, leaning against the bar and grinned.  
  
“Hey stranger,” he said.  
  
“Hey,” Nakamura said, brows furrowed.  
  
Taiga giggled. “I forgot to tell you that you’re really hot too.”  
  
“Uh, won't your boyfriend get angry if you’re hitting on other guys?” Nakamura asked.  
  
“You mean that guy?” Taiga pointed to Aomine and his lady friends. “That asshole is _not_ my boyfriend,” he growled. “So let’s have a drink together, what do you say?”  
  
Nakamura sighed. “Look, you’ve clearly had too much to drink already and you seem upset. I’m sorry, but I have to pass.” He got up and left.  
  
“Fine. Fuck you too.” Taiga yelled at his retreating back. Feeling even more annoyed by everything, he decided it was high time to leave. He walked past the booth where Momoi, Midorima and Takao were seated, ignoring their attempts to talk to him.  
  
Leaving the club, he took a deep breath and walked home. He could barely see straight and his head hurt. He deserved it for being so stupid. Blinking his eyes, he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Why did nothing ever go his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yes, Momoi quoted Mean Girls. Way to go, girlfriend! But she's right. Kagami looks super sexy with his hair pushed back. Too bad he doesn't realize it himself. :(
> 
> Jelly Aomine is jelly and stupid.
> 
> Takao took Kagami under his wing. Hawk Eye. Bird. Wing. It was way funnier in my head.
> 
> Midorima with pink cat ears would be sooo cute!
> 
> Poor Kagami, I'm sorry for hurting you. And before anyone murders me: Momoi is staying at Aomine's. She's the only girl he'll be bringing home with him, okay?
> 
> EDIT: That's not really a spoiler in case it felt like it was. :O Ofc Momoi wouldnt let Aomine leave without her. :P
> 
> And I think we're about halfway through the story now. Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

**[Unknown number:]** Kagamin! (ｰ ｰ;) I’m sorry about Dai-chan. He’s an idiot. I brought him home after you left and he kept asking for you. I hope you’re not feeling too hungover today (oﾟ▽ﾟ)o Drink lots of water and rest well, okay? (°ヮ°) I hope we see each other again soon! (＾▽＾)/ Take care of yourself. (´∀｀)♡ **  
** **  
** Hungover didn't even begin to describe how awful Taiga felt the next day. He had stumbled through the separate basement entrance from the outside, still clear headed enough to avoid waking up his grandmother by using the front door. Collapsing on the bed, his jeans halfway down to his knees, he slept like a comatose baby for a couple of hours before a wave of nausea woke him up. Struggling to get to the bathroom, he forgot about his jeans and fell to the floor in the process. After spending twenty minutes puking his guts out, he decided to just stay in the bathroom and eventually he fell asleep again on the floor next to the toilet. When his grandmother came to check on him around noon, his entire body hurt and he felt like dying.  
  
His grandmother had made some soup and brought him painkillers, but the food just made him feel sicker so he ended up in the bathroom again. When he finally felt a bit better, he curled up in his bed and cursed himself for drinking so much. Sulking to himself, he thought back to the night before and he immediately felt worse. He felt angry. Angry with himself for being so stupid to assume that Aomine felt the same for him. Angry with Momoi for giving him false hope. He even began blaming Alex for encouraging him to confess to Tatsuya in the first place. Maybe he wouldn’t be so fucked up in the head if he had just let it go and went on with his life instead of telling Tatsuya about his feelings. It was petty and unfair, he knew as much. But it just felt better to put the blame on someone else.  
  
He knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. It felt like the self-destructive thoughts had etched themselves into his brain, refusing to leave. Aomine had no obligations towards him. They weren't even dating. Still he felt betrayed by him. He wasn't angry with him, no. It wasn't his fault for not feeling the same way, but he felt betrayed because he had been sending all these mixed signals and Taiga had been stupid enough to misinterpret them. **  
**  
In the afternoon, he almost felt like a human being again and he craved Maji burgers, so he made plans to meet up with Takao to get some dinner. His friend had sent him several texts during the night, asking if he was alright. Taiga thought he might as well prove to him that he was still alive and not asleep in a ditch somewhere.  
  
When he entered Maji burger, he ordered twice as many burgers than normal. The cashier just stared at him as if he was messing with her, but one of her co-workers recognized him and assured her it wasn't a joke.  
  
He looked around the room, trying to spot Takao when he was met by a sight so hilarious he almost burst out laughing. Takao was sitting by the window and he was wearing a pair of oversized sunglasses that Taiga could only assume belonged to Midorima.  
  
When his food was ready, he took his tray and made his way over to Takao’s table, grinning at his friend’s ridiculous get-up.  
  
“Mind telling me why you’re wearing sunglasses indoors?” He chuckled, unwrapping a burger.  
  
Takao heaved a heavy sigh and removed the shades and Taiga could only gasp at the state of his face. He had a massive bruise across his right eye as if someone had punched him full force.  
  
“What the hell, Kazu? What the fuck happened to your eye?”  
  
Takao shrugged and put on the sunglasses again.  
  
“Shin-chan accidently elbowed me in the face when we were having sex last night. It hurts like a bitch. I didn't think doctors were supposed to hurt people, you know?”  
  
Taiga snorted. “Of course it’s sex related. Why am I not surprised?”  
  
“Yeah well, at least I’m getting some unlike you,” Takao said with a chuckle.  
  
Taiga stopped chewing. He knew it was true, but it still hurt to hear it from his best friend nonetheless.  
  
Takao ran a hand through his hair. “Shit, Taiga. I’m sorry. That was uncalled for,” he said apologetically.  
  
Taiga shrugged and continued to ravage through his mountain of burgers.  
  
“It’s okay. It’s not like it’s a lie anyway.”  
  
Takao sighed, sipping on his milkshake. “Why don’t you just tell Aomine how you feel?”  
  
“Because I’m afraid, okay? The last time I told someone I liked them, I was fucked over completely.”  
  
“I get it, I remembered when I confessed to Shin-chan. I was so nervous I felt like throwing up.”  
  
Taiga frowned. “Don’t even compare me to the two of you. You’re practically made for each other. Of course he would accept your confession, idiot.”  
  
Takao sighed again and threw a french fry at his head.  
  
“I knew you were dense, but this is just… stupid as hell! God, Taiga. Anyone with eyes can see the way the two of you look at each other. It’s like you’re gravitating towards each other or something. And I’m not saying this because I’m your best friend. I’m saying this as a person who isn't completely blind. Nothing escapes my Hawk Eye, you know that.”  
  
Taiga glared at him. “What do you suggest I do, huh?”  
  
Takao leaned over the table and smacked him on the head.  
  
“Tell. Him. How. You. Feel. You. Idiot.” He chuckled.  
  
“I’ll think about it. If I end up doing it and shit hits the fan, I’m blaming you.”  
  
Takao shot him a bright smile. “Well, if it backfires you still have me. You know you’re my second favorite person in the world, right? Hm, I wonder if Shin-chan would be interested in a polyamorous relationship.”  
  
“Stop it! I thought I was done throwing up for the day, but you’re making me feel nauseous again." Taiga buried his face in the palm of his hand and groaned.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Just like the last time something happened between them, Aomine acted as if nothing had happened. They had texted back and forth, but they hadn't met up during the week and Taiga missed seeing his face. But at least it gave him some time to think about what Takao had told him. Maybe he should just do it. But he was afraid of the outcome.  
  
When Thursday came around, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to at least hear his voice, and maybe ask if he wanted to hang out during the weekend. As he was walking home from work that night, he picked up his phone and dialed Aomine’s number.  
  
_“Hey Baka.”_  
  
“Yo. I was just calling to ask if you had plans tomorrow?” Taiga asked, trying his best to sound casual.  
  
_“Sorry, I’m going out drinking with my co-workers at the station. Imayoshi has been on my ass lately and I need to let off some steam, you know.”_  
  
“Oh, okay.” Taiga knew he sounded disappointed and he hoped Aomine didn't pick up on it.  
  
_“Why do you sound like someone just told you your puppy has died?”_  
  
“I sound like I always do. You’re being stupid. And I fucking hate dogs.” Taiga frowned.  
  
_“Says the stupid one. Listen, I gotta go. I’ll call you during the weekend. Maybe we can hang out then?”_  
  
“Yeah. Talk to you later.” He mumbled and hung up the phone. Sighing to himself, he continued his walk home.  
  


* * *

  
  
Being alone on a Friday night had never bothered Taiga before. He had always managed to entertain himself in one way or another, or he would’ve watched TV with his grandmother. But she was at the neighbors playing poker so he was left to fend for himself. He played some games on his cell phone, but got bored after ten minutes. Aomine had become such a big part of his daily life so the loneliness felt ten times worse than before he met him.  
  
Sighing to himself, he grabbed his laptop and tried to get comfortable on the couch. He wasn't in the mood to watch porn so he turned to Youtube instead. After mindlessly watching some old NBA footage, cute videos of cats playing piano and Epic Meal Time he glanced at the time and noticed it was already past one in the morning.

Turning off his laptop, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he got back to his room, his phone chimed. Stripping down to his boxers, he got into bed, reaching for his phone and was met by a text from Aomine. He smiled to himself and opened the message.

 **[Aomine Daiki]:** bakaaaa this iws so boring. wakamatsu is so annoyqing!! lol

The smile left his face and he couldn’t help but feel jealous by the mention of Aomine’s senpai at the station. He quickly typed a reply.

 **[Kagami Taiga]:** idiot. go home then if it’s so boring.

 **[Aomine Daiki]:** heyyy can i coqme over??

 **[Kagami Taiga]:** i just went to bed, aho! go home and sleep, idiot.

 **[Aomine Daiki]:** iqm comign overr now. cu soon bakaaaa

 **[Kagami Taiga]:** wtf i never said u could come over, ahomine.  
  
He groaned into his pillow and reluctantly got back out of bed to pull on some sweatpants before Aomine showed up. He fiddled with his phone for a bit while waiting and after fifteen minutes there was loud banging on the door. Putting away his phone with a sigh, he got off the bed and opened the door and was greeted by a very drunk and very happy Aomine.

“Heeey Taiga, how’s it hanging?” He slurred, giggling to himself.

Taiga rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door so Aomine could enter the room. He immediately face planted on the bed and Taiga closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Like I told you, I had gone to bed. Thanks for interrupting my sleep, dumbass.” He muttered.

Aomine turned his head to look at him through heavy lidded eyes.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss. You were the one who got all disappointed and shit because we couldn’t hang out today. I’m here now, let’s hang out!” He almost squealed at the last part and it reminded Taiga so much of Takao, he had to fight the urge to roll his eyes again.

“It’s almost two in the morning, normal people sleep at this hour. And I wasn’t disappointed, asshole.”

Aomine sighed and flashed him a wide smile.  “Taigaaa, come here.”

“Why?” Taiga asked, confused.

“I want to tell you a secret.” Aomine giggled again. Hearing Aomine giggle was too uncharacteristic, Taiga almost thought he had fallen asleep earlier after all and this was a weird dream. 

“And why can’t you tell me from over there?” He shrugged.

“Because I don’t want anyone to hear!” Aomine wheezed.

Taiga made his way to the bed and took a seat next to him.

“That makes no sense at all.” He snorted.

Aomine sat up and grinned at him, flicking him on the forehead.

“You make no sense at all, Bakaaa.”

Taiga narrowed his eyes. “For fucks sake, what do you want?”

Aomine giggled again and leaned closer to him and Taiga felt a pair of lips grazing his neck, and he could feel his entire face burning up when Aomine began trailing kisses up his neck, pausing to gently nibble below his ear.  
  
“W-what are you doing?”

“You smell good. Like sunshine or some shit.” Aomine sighed, nuzzling his neck.

Taiga chuckled. “You smell like a liquor store.”

The comment made Aomine giggle again and suddenly he pushed Taiga down so that his back made contact with the mattress and climbed on top of him, attacking his neck again but this time more vigorously, almost bordering on desperate. Taiga’s mind went blank. Was he dreaming?  
  
“Aomine, what are you doing?” He whispered, trying his best not to moan from the feeling of Aomine’s lips on his body. His cock was throbbing and he wanted nothing else than for Aomine to slid his hand down his boxers and touch him, but it didn't feel right. Aomine was _drunk._ He didn't know what he was doing. Taiga was just an easy way for him to get a quick release. Aomine’s lips left his neck for a second before he began sucking Taiga’s earlobe into his mouth. Taiga couldn't think clearly anymore, he almost felt dizzy and he knew if they continued he wouldn't be able to say no.  
  
“You're so hot. I really want to fuck you.” Aomine murmured, breathing against his ear. “Please.”  
  
Taiga had longed to hear those words in Aomine’s husky voice for so long, but he couldn't do it. Not like this. He tried to push him away, but Aomine turned his attention to his neck again, slowly kissing and sucking down his neck to his bare chest, and when his mouth reached his right nipple, he wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked on it.  
  
“Aho, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing.” Taiga bit his lower lip, not wanting Aomine to hear the moan that threatened to escape when he brushed his fingertips over his other nipple and his right hand fumbled to grab his ass.

Aomine chuckled. “Hell, I'm not that drunk. Come on. You don't like me or something?” His lips left Taiga’s chest and he turned his head to look up at him, eyes glassy and mouth wet from sucking on his nipple. He looked so insanely hot, Taiga wanted to kiss him so badly. He averted his gaze and tried not to moan from the sensation of Aomine’s hand working on his ass.

“That's not the point. I don't want to do anything if you're drunk, okay?” He mumbled. Aomine grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“But why not? You're hot, I'm hot. The sex would be amazing. Don't deny it.”

It took all the willpower Taiga could muster to push him away. Aomine tumbled off the bed with a groan.  
  
“What the fuck, Bakagami?!” Aomine hissed, rubbing his head in an attempt to ease the pain caused by the fall.

Taiga sat back up and sighed. “I just don't feel like being your fucking rebound. Is that so hard to believe?”

Aomine’s expression turned cold and he got off the floor and began walking towards the entrance, slipping on his shoes. He gave Taiga one last look as he opened the door.

“You know what? Screw you.”  
  
Taiga could feel the panic rising in his body at the thought of Aomine leaving. He couldn't form a thought, never mind a coherent sentence. Before he got the chance to say anything, Aomine had already left. **  
**  
“Aomine… Don’t go. ” He whispered to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person. I'm sorry, Kagami. It will get better very soon, I promise. <3
> 
> Of course his grandmother is a poker player. XD
> 
> And I can totally imagine Kagami watching Epic Meal Time. Haha.
> 
> I really want to know what sunshine smells like.
> 
> Don't you just love how shameless Takao is? Freaking adorable. I'm going to marry him.
> 
> And I have never written anything dirty before, haha. Sorry if it sucked.
> 
> I know Kagami might come off as OOC, but he has severe abandonment issues in this fic, and Himuro practically used him as an sexual outlet. So it's not strange for him not wanting to sleep with Aomine when he's drunk.
> 
> Now I have to mentally prepare for the actual upcoming smut. I'm going to die.
> 
> And I wasn't going to update for a couple of days, but here I am, still updating. I had 3 hours of sleep and took a long walk, but not even the exhaustion could keep me away. Excuse me while I pass out on my bed now.
> 
> Author's note = My personal rambling space.
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

Taiga hadn't been able to sleep after Aomine had left. Had he fucked everything up by turning him down? The thought scared him, but he knew he would’ve regretted it in the morning if he had gone through with it. He wasn't interested in casual sex or drunken hook-ups, even if it was with Aomine. Especially if it was with Aomine. His feelings ran too deep, it would just destroy him if it only had been a one-time thing to him.  
  
Sometimes he wished they had never met in the first place. Things were so much simpler when he went through life pretending to be fine instead of altering between highs and lows on a daily basis. It was exhausting and it had to stop.  
  
So he had made up his mind. He was going to confess. If Aomine turned him down, he would have to figure out how to deal with it later. But this was just stupid and he was too tired of feeling like crap all the time.  
  
He got out of bed and took a long shower, scrubbing every part of his body thoroughly. It was still early and Aomine was probably asleep so he wasn't in a rush. He would wait for a couple of hours before calling him.  
  
After putting on some fresh clothes, he went upstairs and joined his grandmother in the kitchen. She was making pancakes and humming along to the radio. Taiga took a seat by the table and observed her with a fond smile. He really adored that woman. Being able to watch her like this made him feel like he was a kid again and it made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. But he would never admit to it if anyone ever asked. Makoto put down a plate with ten pancakes in front of him and gave him a soft smile.  
  
“Morning pumpkin. Did you sleep well?”  
  
Taiga shrugged. “Not really. I think I need some coffee.” He drowned his pancakes in syrup and his grandmother hummed, bringing the coffee pot to pour him a cup. She sat down next to him and stroked his hair.  
  
“Why haven't you slept, Tai-chan? Want to talk about it?” She asked and Taiga didn't know why, but he felt like he could tell her what happened the night before. She might tease him a lot, but she always tried to help him whenever he was in need of it.

“Aomine came by last night,” he replied, licking syrup off his fingers.

“Okay, did you have a fight?”

“He was drunk and wanted to have sex with me. God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this.” He muttered, trying not to blush.  
  
She looked at him for a moment without saying anything.  
  
“So did you do it?” She eventually asked.

“What?” Taiga asked, slightly confused.

She gave him a small smile and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
“Did you have sex?”  
  
Taiga’s ears burned in embarrassment. He didn't want to hear his grandmother say the word _sex_ ever again. It was way too creepy.

“No, I told him I didn’t want to do anything if he was drunk and he got pissed off and left.”

“I’m really proud of you, pumpkin.” She said with a gentle smile.

He looked at her in confusion. “Why?”

“For saying no. You did the right thing turning him down. I don’t care how much you like him, if he had forced himself on you I would’ve killed him.”

“You’re crazy.” He chuckled and jabbed her playfully on the arm.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“When it comes to you I’ll do anything.”

“Thanks, grandma.” He smiled and returned to his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

After he had finished eating and downed too many cups of strong coffee it was still pretty early. He helped his grandmother do some laundry and even vacuumed the entire house just to pass the time. It was almost noon when he decided to give Aomine a call to ask him to meet up at the court. Taiga knew if he didn't do it now, he would probably chicken out.  
  
He picked up his phone and dialed Aomine’s number. After four rings he was met by a tired voice.  
  
_“Hello?”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey, it’s me,” Taiga said, biting his lip. Crap, he had been asleep after all.  
  
_“Uhh, what time is it? My head is killing me.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “It’s almost noon. So get out of bed, I need to see you.”  
  
_“Why?”_  
  
“Because I need to speak to you and I would rather not do it over the phone,” he sighed.  
  
_“Ugh, if this is about yesterday…”_ _  
_ _  
_ “No, it’s about something else. Can you meet me at the court around twelve?”  
  
_“I’ll meet you in five minutes if you stop talking. I feel like I’m about to die.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Rise and shine, Ahomine! Time is of the essence.” He chuckled.  
  
_“Shut the fuck up. See you at twelve.”_  
  
“See you. Bye.” He hung up the phone and went to put on his shoes. He might as well leave early so he could go over in his head what he was going to say to Aomine when he showed up.  
  
“Grandma, I’m going to meet up with Aomine,” he called out. She appeared in the kitchen door and gave him a fond smile.  
  
“Will you be back soon? I’m making tacos for lunch.”  
  
Taiga hummed. “Yeah, I think so. I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
  


* * *

 

Aomine was late as usual which meant Taiga had been left alone with his thoughts for way too long and he was beginning to lose all the courage he had mustered up when he got out of bed earlier. He kept going over different scenarios in his head. And in all of them, Aomine rejected him. He was so tired of being pessimistic, but he couldn't help it. Disappointment had become such a common occurrence in his life, he never dared to hope for anything going his way anymore. Tatsuya. His parents. None of them had cared for him even when he had thought they did. Why would Aomine be any different from them? They had only known each other for a few months so they weren't even that close friends yet. Like he and Tatsuya had been. And even then everything had turned into shit.  
  
_My brain hurts,_  he thought to himself and massaged his temples, feeling a tension headache coming on. He felt someone slump down next to him on the bench.  
  
“Yo.” Aomine drawled and when Taiga turned to look at him, he nearly gasped. For the first time since he had met Aomine, he looked plain awful. In the past, he would’ve thought of him as awfully hot, but now he just looked tired and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days.  
  
“Hey,” Taiga said, chewing on his bottom lip. Okay. This it is. The moment of truth.

_You can do it, Taiga. Just say it._

“Ao-” He started, but Aomine interrupted him.

“Look, I know I acted like a total creep yesterday and I’m really sorry. We ordered too much tequila and it really fucked me up. All I could think about all night was that I wanted to see you.”

“It’s fine, let’s forget about it.” Taiga shrugged.

Aomine sighed. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I wanted to see you because I fucking like you, Bakagami.”

 _Wait, what?_  
  
Taiga could only stare at him in bewilderment as his brain exploded from taking in the information. Had he heard him correctly? Did he actually like him? Aomine watched him quietly and Taiga felt like he was frozen in place. He had finally heard that words he had dreamed of hearing, but he was too surprised to form a sentence. Aomine coughed and turned his gaze to the ground and his cheeks flushed pink.

“I get it if you don’t feel the same,” he mumbled and Taiga broke out of his trance and grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

“No, no. I do like you. I’m just really happy,” Taiga said with a huge grin. Aomine turned to look at him again, and relief washed over his face.

Aomine slung an arm around his shoulders and brought their heads together. 

“Hah, idiot.” He chuckled and Taiga felt like a thousand butterflies were doing backflips in his stomach just from being so close to Aomine. He smelled good and he wanted to sniff him, but that would probably seem weird. Aomine nuzzled his cheekbone gently and sighed.

“So I guess that means we’re dating now since we’re in love and shit.”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Wow, you’re so romantic.”

“Only for you, babe.” Aomine chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making Taiga turn into several shades of red. They sat in silence for a while before he could feel his stomach grumbling and he remembered that he had promised his grandmother to be back for lunch.

“Do you want to go to my house? Grandma is making tacos.”  
  
“Sure.”Aomine chuckled. “I haven't had anything to eat yet because an idiot decided to call me early in the morning to wake me up.”  
  
Taiga snorted. “I called you at half past eleven, dumbass.”  
  
“Whatever. What did you want to talk about anyway?” He asked and turned to look at him. “You were the one who told me to come here in the first place.”  
  
“Uh, I was going to tell you that I like you,” he mumbled and looked away.  
  
Aomine laughed and nuzzled his cheek again.  
  
“Hah, I win as usual. How does it feel to have such an awesome boyfriend, Bakagami?”  
  
“I’m beginning to regret this.” Taiga sighed but he couldn't stop smiling at his boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. Aomine is my boyfriend._

 

* * *

  
  
When they made their way down the sidewalk towards Taiga’s house, Aomine grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Taiga's cheeks took on a pink hue and when he noticed people openly staring at them, he tried to untangle his fingers but Aomine just gripped his hand tighter.  
  
Upon entering the house, Aomine still hadn't let go of his hand and when Makoto came to greet them, she gasped loudly at the sight in front of her.  
  
“Hold that pose. I need to get my camera!” She squealed and ran into her office.  
  
“Grandma! Don’t you dare!” Taiga yelled after her and he untangled his hand from Aomine’s grip to jab him in the side when he started laughing.  
  
  


* * *

 

Taiga couldn't help but feel like this was probably the best day of his life. Aomine was seated next to him by the kitchen table and Taiga’s heart fluttered every time his boyfriend turned to smile at him, in that kind of smile that always made him feel like he was about to have a heart attack. As per usual, his grandmother's food tasted amazing and Taiga devoured taco after taco until he felt like he was about to burst. Makoto was constantly smiling and observing them across the table.

“So what are your plans for the day?” She asked innocently.

Taiga shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe we’ll watch a movie.”

“That sounds lovely, Tai-chan. Remember to use protection.” Makoto smiled wickedly and Taiga almost fell out of his chair. Aomine threw his head back and laughed out loud. Taiga sent him a heated glare and smacked him upside the head.

“Grandma!” Taiga groaned into the palm of his hand. If he thought she was annoying before, she would probably get even worse now when he actually had a boyfriend for real. He didn't want to imagine what went on inside her head.

“What? I’m old, not stupid.” She giggled.

Aomine grinned at her. “Kagami-san, you’re awesome.”

“Call me Makoto, Dai-chan. We’re practically family now.” She cooed.

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Grandma, we’ve been dating for an hour. I think you’re getting ahead of yourself.”

 

* * *

 

If watching movies was a code word for making out, then yes, they were watching a movie. And what a great movie it was indeed. Aomine was sprawled out on top of him on the couch and Taiga almost felt himself falling deeper in love because kissing Aomine felt better than he ever could have imagined. He had dreamed about it for so long and now when it was finally happening for real, he felt like his entire body was tingling from the warmth of Aomine’s mouth. Taiga moved his lips, gently nibbling on Aomine’s lower lip and he could still taste the spices from their lunch. Aomine let out a content sigh and slid his hand down his side and grabbed his ass through his jeans.

“God Taiga, your ass is amazing,” he murmured against his mouth and Taiga felt his cheeks flush from the compliment. Just hearing Aomine say his first name in that deep voice sent a shiver down his spine.

“Shut up. You're so embarrassing,” Taiga mumbled and slid a hand up to the back of his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. Aomine crashed their lips together again and Taiga had to suppress a moan as the kiss grew deeper and more intense. The taste of Aomine’s mouth was intoxicating and Taiga felt himself grow harder every time Aomine’s tongue met his and he wanted, no needed, to feel his body closer. He wrapped his legs around Aomine’s hips, bringing their groins together and he could feel that Aomine was just as turned on as he was.

“Damnit Taiga. You’re killing me,” Aomine groaned and snuck a hand under his t-shirt, trailing his fingers up his stomach to gently graze his nipple. The sensation sent a flash of heat straight to Taiga’s cock and he began to feel lightheaded. He ground their hips together, causing Aomine to moan into his mouth.

“Ahh Taiga. I like you. I like you so much,” he whispered huskily, trailing kisses on his chin down to his neck. His breath was hot against his skin and he shivered.

“Mhm, me too. I like you,” Taiga whispered back, tangling his fingers in his hair. Aomine kept kissing and sucking so hard Taiga knew it would probably leave bruises, but he couldn't care less. It felt too good. He wanted him inside of him so badly and this time, it felt right. Nothing had ever felt as right as this.

“Daiki… I want you,” he gasped, and Aomine tilted his head up to look at him, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. He cupped Taiga’s cheek and stared into his eyes.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked in a low voice, with a hint of uncertainty. Taiga smiled and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m sure. We’re doing this. Let’s move to the bed.”

“It’s too far,” Aomine whined. Taiga frowned and smacked him on the head.

“We’re not fucking on my couch, Aho.”

Aomine got off of him with a heavy sigh and they made their way to the bed, stripping down to their boxers and tossed their clothes to the floor before Aomine pushed Taiga onto the mattress and crawled on top of him again. The sight of his half-naked body made Taiga ache in ways he hadn't known were possible. He looked so incredibly sexy and Taiga couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous toned body above him. Aomine noticed him staring and he shot him a confident smirk.

“Like what you see?” He teased and Taiga felt the overwhelming need to touch him. Reaching down, he hesitantly cupped his erection through his boxers, making Aomine moan.

“Yeah, I do actually,” Taiga smiled teasingly, rubbing his cock through the light fabric and Aomine buried his face in his neck and moaned again, and the sound of it sent a wave of heat to his already throbbing cock. Aomine slid his hand down his stomach and ran his fingers along the waistband of his boxers before he dipped his hand inside and grasped his cock. Taiga shuddered and tried so hard to suppress a moan, but when Aomine ran his thumb lightly over the head, catching the pre-come beading at the slit he thought he would come right then and there. He slid his hand down Aomine’s boxers and began stroking him, making Aomine curse.

“Ahh fuck, Taiga. Where do you keep your stuff?” He groaned into his neck.

“Mhmm, nightstand.”

Aomine reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom, tossing them on the bed and both of them stripped out of their boxers. Taiga could feel Aomine staring at him. When he glanced up, Aomine was looking at his cock in amazement, mouth wide open. He suddenly felt self-conscious and he felt his face burning in embarrassment.

“Nice, Bakagami,” Aomine smirked and reached out to stroke him again. “I’m glad you’re not the one topping. That thing looks like it could kill someone.”

“Shut up! And stop looking!” Taiga growled. Aomine chuckled and released his cock, reaching for the lube and popped open the cap, slicking up his fingers.

“Are you ready?”

Taiga swallowed hard and gave him a small nod.

“Yeah, but it’s been a while…”

“I’ll be gentle, okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop,” Aomine said softly. Taiga spread his legs wide and took a deep breath. He had always disliked this part. Aomine circled his hole with his finger for a second before he slowly pushed it inside. Taiga hissed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, trying his best to relax. It felt uncomfortable, but he would just have to try and endure it. Aomine slowly slid his finger in and out until the initial pain subdued and Taiga wanted more. Fluttering his eyes open, he had to bite his lip not to moan. Aomine’s eyes were dark with lust and he looked like he was ready to bend him over and fuck him at any second and it turned him on even more.

“Add another finger,” he gasped. Aomine obliged and he continued to stretch him. When he finally hit his prostate a moan escaped Taiga’s lips. “Shit, do that again.” He panted heavily, wanting to feel more of that overwhelming pleasure. Aomine slid his fingers in and out, this time, more vigorously until Taiga was a panting mess.

Aomine cursed. “Shit, the sounds you make. They drive me insane. I can’t wait to be inside you, babe.”

“Mhm, more… please, Daiki,” Taiga whimpered, thrusting his hips back against his fingers. “I need you.”

“It’s going to hurt if I don’t prepare you properly,” Aomine said as he hesitantly withdrew his fingers for the last time to grab the condom, and Taiga gasped at the loss.

“Mhmm, it’s going to hurt either way. Come on,” he mumbled.

“Man, you’re bossy” Aomine chuckled, rolling on the condom and reached for the lube again to slick himself up. He leaned down to position himself between his thighs and when he lined his cock up with his hole, he paused to look down at him. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck, yes. Get on with it already,” Taiga said as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen. He was a grown ass man, he could handle a little pain. It was no big deal. But when Aomine finally pushed inside, he felt like his ass was burning up from the inside and he had to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. Aomine’s cock wasn't as big as his own, but it was nothing to sneeze at in terms of size. Hissing, he wrapped his arms tightly around Aomine’s shoulders and took a deep breathe through his nose. Aomine lightly cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Taiga sighed deeply and nibbled on his lower lip. They laid still for a while, slowly kissing each other until Taiga felt the pain vanish slightly.

“Taiga, I need to move or I might die.” Aomine groaned and placed one last kiss on his lips before he slowly slid out to sink back inside. Taiga let out a loud moan and moved his hips up to meet him at every thrust, digging his fingers into his shoulders. Aomine moaned into his neck, rotating his hips as he slammed them harder and faster against him, hitting his prostate, making Taiga cry out in pleasure and throw his head back against the pillow. Aomine took the opportunity to attack his neck, vigorously kissing and sucking on the exposed skin. Waves of pleasure pulsed through him at every deep thrust, and his moans grew louder and he didn't even care if grandmother heard him.

“Shit, Taiga. You’re so sexy. I’ve wanted you for so long.” Aomine breathed against his neck, nipping and licking on the skin up his neck to finally capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss. Taiga groaned breathlessly, bucking his hips against him and his legs tightened around Aomine’s waist. He was getting close and the need to feel Aomine deeper inside of him was almost unbearable.

“Ahhh fuck, Daiki. I’m close,” he whimpered and he almost sobbed when Aomine’s lips left his mouth, locking their eyes together. His dark blue orbs were filled with such fondness, Taiga had to close his eyes to prevent himself from crying at the sight. His heart almost burst from happiness and in that moment, he knew that he probably loved him.

“Mhm, me too. Come for me baby." Aomine moaned against his mouth as he pounded into him in a pace that bordered on brutal, reaching down to grab his neglected cock to stroke him. When Taiga reached his climax, he threw his head back as he screamed Aomine’s name. With three hard thrusts, Aomine followed him shortly after. Taiga felt like his brain had shut down completely and he couldn't believe he had just had sex with _Aomine_. He tried to steady his breathing, his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. Aomine slumped down on top of him, panting heavily.

“So that happened.” Aomine chuckled against his neck. Taiga couldn't suppress a huge smile and he enveloped Aomine in his arms with a content sigh. He gently nuzzled his cheek and chuckled too.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Aomine rolled off his body and pulled him into his arms, holding him close. Taiga felt so comfortable and safe in his embrace, it was a foreign feeling and he wished he could feel like this for the rest of his life. If he could stay together with Aomine like this, he wouldn't need anything else.

“Daiki,” he said quietly.

“Mhm?” Aomine hummed against his neck.

Taiga bit his lip and shut his eyes.

“You’re still going to like me tomorrow, right?” He asked in a low voice. Aomine flipped him over so they were facing each other and gently caressed his cheek.

“I couldn't stop liking you even if I tried. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” Aomine pressed a soft kiss to his lips and put his arms around him again and all Taiga could think was that, yeah, he loved him alright. And before he got the chance to overthink and analyze every word Aomine had uttered, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote the great Ron Burgundy: That escalated quickly. I'm officially embarrassed! OTL  
> I think I have a severe case of Smut PTSD atm.
> 
> I hope this makes up for torturing Kagami for so long. XD
> 
> Our little tiger is finally happy and so am I. He has suffered enough and needs to be happy for a bit before I unleash hell again. Mwahaha.
> 
> I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote about Makoto. I didn't realize how much I had missed her and her charming personality!
> 
> Btw, if anyone is wondering about the timeline. It's July so their birthdays are coming up soon. <3
> 
> On a side note. It's really hard to write when your cat is the biggest attention whore on the planet. I kid you not. She kept walking on the keyboard and typed shit like qqqqqqwwrr. XD I had to bribe her with candy to get her off my back.


	11. Chapter 11

When Taiga woke up the next morning there was something hot pressing up against his back and he felt slightly confused until he noticed the tanned arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Grinning to himself, he thought back to the day before and a warm sensation spread within his chest when he remembered what Aomine had told him. He wasn't going to leave. It all felt so surreal that he feared it was all just a dream and that he would wake up any moment. He could feel Aomine stirring behind him and felt warm puffs of air against the back of his neck.  
  
“Morning,” Aomine said in a hoarse voice and pressed a soft kiss to his nape with a deep sigh. Taiga almost moaned when Aomine’s hand ran over his hip bone, tracing circles against the skin.  
  
“Morning,” he mumbled and tried to will away the blush that was spreading on his cheeks. It was insane how hot Aomine could make him feel with just one single touch.  
  
“I haven't slept this well in ages. I should stay over more often.” Aomine chuckled.  
  
As Taiga turned around to face him, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and gritted his teeth. Aomine placed his hand on his back and moved closer so they were holding on to each other.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked, worry in his voice. Taiga nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
“I’ll be fine. I had just forgotten much it hurts afterwards.” He chuckled. Aomine cupped his cheek in his palm and inched closer.  
  
“But it was worth it, wasn't it?” He murmured against his mouth.  
  
“Yeah,” Taiga whispered, closing his eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss. Taiga pulled away and chuckled again.  
  
“You taste like crap.”  
  
Aomine sent him a deadly glare.  
  
“So do you and I don’t give a shit. Kiss me.” He closed the gap between them, crashing their lips together again and forced his tongue inside Taiga’s mouth. He let out a gasping breath and angled his head and deepened the kiss, feeling himself grow dizzy when Aomine’s warm hands roamed all over his body, and he wanted nothing more than for Aomine to pin him down against the mattress and fuck him again. But his ass was in no state for a second round and there was still dried cum all over his stomach.  
  
“Aho,” he panted. “We should shower.”  
  
He hummed. “Mhm, fine.”  
  
Taiga pressed one last kiss to his mouth before he made his way out of bed, grabbing a pair of sweatpants off the floor and pulled them on in case his grandmother decided to pay them a visit in the basement. He glanced at Aomine who hadn't made any attempts to get up. Instead, he was resting his head on his arm and looking at him with a smirk across his face.  
  
“Are you coming?” Taiga grunted.  
  
“Yeah, I was just enjoying the view. ” He chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Taiga’s face turned bright red.  
  
“Shut up!” He scowled and threw a pair of pants at his laughing boyfriend.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When they entered the shower, Aomine swiftly pinned him against the wall with his entire body, capturing his lips in a needy kiss and Taiga returned it with just as much force. Their hands roamed all over each other and it was if they couldn't get close enough. Aomine wrapped his hand around both of their erections and stroked them until they came together. Just months ago, Taiga had imagined what Aomine would look like in the shower, and it was way better in real life than in his fantasies. There he was, water droplets running down his perfectly sculpted body and Taiga almost felt himself grow hard again at the sight.  
  
After spending too much time in the shower, the water turned cold and they decided it was about time they got dressed and had something to eat. They went back to Taiga’s room and put their clothes on and walked upstairs. His grandmother was nowhere to be seen so he decided to make them some bacon and scrambled eggs for breakfast. Aomine wrapped his arms around his waist and clung to his back while resting his chin on his shoulder, quietly observing him while he cooked. The added weight to his body should’ve annoyed him but he couldn't stop smiling.  
  
As they dug into their food, Taiga remembered that he was turning 23 the following week and that he actually had no clue when Aomine’s birthday was.  
  
“Hey Aho, when is your birthday?” He asked in between bites of food.

Aomine hummed. “August 31st. When is yours?”

“Next weekend,” he replied as he put a piece of bacon into his mouth. “On the 2nd.”

Aomine stopped eating and glared at him across the table.  
  
“What the fuck, Baka? You can’t spring shit like that on a guy at the last minute.”  
  
“Huh? Do you have plans or something?” Taiga frowned. He hadn't even given his birthday any thought until now so it wasn't like he purposely hid it from him.  
  
Aomine sighed. “No, you moron. I need to buy you a gift. Is there anything special you want?”  
  
“Hmm, you,” Taiga replied with a blush, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious.”  
  
“So am I. I’m happy as long as we spend the day together,” he said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Aomine shot him a smug look. “I guess you’re right, I vaguely remember you yelling _‘Daiki, please, I want you’_ last night.”  
  
Taiga's eyes widened and he dropped his fork on his plate.  
  
“Shut up! What if my grandmother is lurking around somewhere?!” He whined.  
  
Aomine shrugged. “She’s going to know just by looking at you anyway.”  
  
Taiga furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“You haven't walked past a mirror this morning have you?”  
  
Taiga stared at him for a second before he darted out of the room to check himself out in the mirror. And the state of his neck almost made his eyes pop out of his skull. There was a trail of bruises along his neck and it looked like someone had strangled him. He sighed heavily and turned around to face a smug looking Aomine who had joined him in the living room.  
  
“What the fuck? You didn't hold back at all did you?” He sputtered and rubbed his neck.  
  
Aomine smirked teasingly. “They suit you.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” He growled as the front door swung open and his grandmother walked in with two shopping bags in her hands.  
  
“Good morning boys, did you sleep well?” She chirped.  
  
The sound of his grandmother’s voice sent dread through his entire body and he wanted to die when he noticed the way she was observing his neck. She smiled and turned to Aomine.  
  
“Dai-chan, you naughty boy.” She chuckled and raised her hand for a high-five which Aomine gladly returned with a huge grin on his face. Taiga groaned and buried his face in the palm of his hands.  
  
“I hate you both. I mean it.”  
  
Before he got the chance to say anything else he felt his pocket vibrate, he fished out his phone and when the caller ID displayed Alex’ name, a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
“It’s Alex, I need to get it,” he said and slumped down on the couch. Upon answering the call, he switched to English.  
  
“ _Yo Alex, what’s up?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Hey Tiger, how is my favorite student doing?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I’m doing great actually,"_ he replied with a huge grin when Aomine joined him on the couch and rested his head on his shoulder. _  
_ _  
_ _“Oh my God, you got laid last night.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What the hell?”_ He sputtered, jerking on the couch, causing Aomine's head to slid off his shoulder. His boyfriend shot him a confused look and he buried his face in his hand again. Why did he only know people who loved to embarrass him? Maybe it was high time he looked for new friends. _  
_ _  
_ _“You can’t hide these things from me. Tell me everything, who is he? How big is his dic-”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“ALEX!”_ He shouted into the receiver and he was met by soft chuckling on the other end. _  
_ _  
_ _“Anyway, I called to tell you that I sent you a birthday gift in the mail so you guys are prepared to sign for it when it arrives.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“You didn't have to send me anything,"_  he said, smiling. She hadn't been able to visit him on his birthday in two years and he missed her immensely. _  
_ _  
_ _“Of course I did. I have to make it up to you somehow since I can’t come see you this year. I really miss you.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“I miss you too, Alex.”_ He said softly and he could feel Aomine wrap his arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck. _  
_ _  
_ _“I think I should be able to make it by Christmas though, so you better introduce your man friend to me then.”_ _  
_  
_“I’m not letting you anywhere near him, you crazy kiss fiend,"_   he said, rolling his eyes.  
  
They idly chatted for a couple of minutes before Alex had to hang up and he felt so content, he couldn't even understand that he had felt like jumping off a balcony just a couple of weeks ago. His friends and family might be embarrassing, but he wouldn't trade them for the world.  
  
Aomine snuggled closer and sighed against his neck and Taiga leaned into the embrace. Yeah, he wouldn't trade this feeling for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I wasn't planning on updating in a couple of days, but I was so productive today so I thought "why the hell not?" I had originally planned to combine this part with their birthday celebrations, but I changed my mind. :3
> 
> They are so cute, I want to hug them both!
> 
> High-five Makoto!  
> Way to go Alex for being awesome. I can't wait until she meets Aomine. XD


	12. Chapter 12

When Makoto found out that Aomine’s birthday was coming up too, she decided they should have a joint party to celebrate both of them. Aomine had seemed hesitant at first as he told her that he didn't really have any friends or family to invite, but Taiga had assured him that it was okay. Takao and Midorima would be coming anyway so it wasn't a problem.  
  
Aomine had stayed over the entire weekend and when Sunday evening came around, Taiga felt slightly disappointed to see him go but both of them had work in the morning and Taiga knew that they wouldn't get much sleep if he had stayed another night. Aomine had held him in his arms and kissed him like they wouldn’t be able to see each other for years instead of days before he left, and Taiga felt so giddy and couldn't wait until they hung out again.  
  
He had been thinking long and hard about what to get Aomine for his birthday, but everything he came up with seemed wrong. They had only been dating for two days so he didn't want to get him anything too spectacular, but he didn't just want to give him something without meaning either.  
  
When he arrived at work on Monday he was met by Takao as usual, but when his best friend spotted the bruises on his neck he was immediately pulled into a crushing hug. Takao spent the entire morning planning their supposedly double-date while Taiga daydreamed about Aomine and the taste of his lips, the feeling of his hands caressing his body, his cock thrusting deep inside of him. He felt himself blushing and Takao just grinned and teased him for being a pervert for the rest of the day.  
  
Taiga didn't get to see Aomine until Tuesday and they had gone to get burgers at Maji and he was overwhelmed by the need to reach out and touch him, but he knew that PDA wasn't as accepted in Japan as in America and he spent the entire meal just longing for his boyfriend. It wasn't fair that he couldn’t be close to him out in public like any straight couple would’ve been able to. Aomine, however, didn’t care about what people thought and when they parted ways he had pulled him into a heated kiss and Taiga could hear people whispering behind their backs, but when Aomine’s tongue met his all his worries went out the window and he lost himself in the kiss and wished it lasted longer.  
  
On Wednesday, he began stressing about Aomine’s gift and he had brought Takao along with him to the mall to get a second opinion. Takao had suggested that he should get some lingerie for himself and surprise Aomine. Taiga cringed at the thought of dressing up in some flimsy undergarment designed for women and he knew that Aomine would probably love the idea of him in lingerie, but he wasn't comfortable with it.  
  
After an hour, they went inside the shoe store to have a look around and Taiga found himself at the Nike aisle, inspecting the sparse selection of shoes on display. Aomine already owned most of the models already and the ones he didn’t have in his collection didn’t look good enough, Taiga thought. Takao was growing restless and left him to fend for himself while he went to get ice cream. Taiga wrecked his brain about what to do. The mall would be closing soon and he was not any closer to finding the perfect gift. A shop assistant seemed to notice his distress and she asked if he needed some help and he asked if they had anything similar to the Nike Air Jordans and when she smiled and told him they had a new model that was displayed at the entrance, Taiga cursed himself for not looking around the store closely before he marched straight to the Nike aisle.  
  
She accompanied him to the display and when Taiga saw the shoes, he knew he had found the perfect gift. The design was simple, but the colors really caught his eye. With a mix of blue, red and silver they looked absolutely gorgeous and he knew that Aomine would probably love them as much as he did.  
  
“Do you have these in 29.5?” He asked the shop assistant and she nodded.  
  
“You’re in luck, there’s only one pair left.” She smiled and picked up a box and opened it to see if the sizing was correct, which it was. They went to the cash register and she asked if he wanted it wrapped which he gladly accepted. He sucked at wrapping gifts and he wanted Aomine’s present to look somewhat presentable.  
  
With the shoes nicely tucked into a shopping bag, he went outside to look for Takao and he spotted him at the ice cream stand.  
  
“Are you done yet? Shin-chan just texted me and he’s waiting for me in bed.” Takao frowned.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “I didn’t need to know that, Kazu.”  
  
“Aww, come on. We’re best buddies. We should share sex stories. So tell me, Taiga. Is Aomine rough or gentle? I have always wanted to know.” Takao chuckled.  
  
“What the hell? Why do you want to know shit like that about _my_ boyfriend,” Taiga growled.  
  
“I just want to know if you’re handled with care, dummy.” He giggled and bumped their shoulders together.  
  
Taiga shrugged. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go home."

 

* * *

  
  
Taiga and his grandmother had spent the rest of the week planning what they were going to serve in terms of food at the party. He had told her he didn’t mind what she made because everything she touched turned into gold. She had snorted and complained about his lack of enthusiasm. Of course she wanted to cook something special on her baby’s birthday.  
  
Aomine had come over on Friday night and they had planned to do nothing but eat and fuck until Sunday when they had to attend the birthday party. Taiga felt so happy to be able to fall asleep in Aomine’s arms and wake up next to him, nothing else mattered. Hell, even if a freaking zombie apocalypse broke out he would still be over the moon and hopelessly in love.  
  
They had been lounging in bed all day and it was high time they got up and got ready for the party, but Aomine wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
“Mhm, I don’t want to get out of bed. Let’s ditch the party and stay here for the rest of the day,” he murmured against his neck.  
  
Taiga chuckled. “Daiki, it’s my birthday. Don’t you want to celebrate me?”  
  
“I’ll fucking celebrate you all day in bed, baby. Just say the word,” Aomine said teasingly and kissed his neck and Taiga almost obliged to the request, but he knew how much time his grandmother had spent preparing for the celebration.  
  
“As tempting as that sounds I don’t think our guests would appreciate it if the people of the hour didn’t show up,” he said with a snort.  
  
“It’s just Takao and four eyes. I doubt they would mind.”  
  
Taiga sighed. “It would break my grandmother’s heart, Aho. She has spent days preparing for this,”  
  
“Fine, but I’m only going along with this because you’re so damn cute,” Aomine chuckled and nuzzled his neck.  
  
“Shut up,” Taiga sputtered and picked up a pillow and smacked Aomine over the head.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When they finally emerged from Taiga’s room, they were greeted by his grandmother who was wearing a basketball themed party hat. Aomine found it extremely amusing when she had forced Taiga to wear one too, but when she put one on him as well, he pouted and Taiga thought he looked like a little kid. It was adorable.  
  
The kitchen counter was filled to the brim with different dishes and Aomine kept stealing food. When Makoto noticed she had hit him across the face with her oven mitts. Sulking, he had joined Taiga on the couch instead and they snuggled while watching some random tv drama while waiting for the guests to arrive.  
  
When the clock turned half past three, Takao and Midorima rang the doorbell and when Taiga opened the door, momentarily forgotten about the stupid party hat, his best friend had laughed out loud and Midorima had let out an amused snort. But their amusement was short lived because his grandmother forced them to wear the hats too.  
  
They all gathered in the kitchen for dinner and Taiga could feel the overwhelming affection for everyone in the room. It was a small gathering, but it meant so much to him especially since his own parents hadn't even bothered to call to congratulate him.  
  
His grandmother had popped open a bottle of champagne and urged everyone to toast to the birthday boys. Taiga rolled his eyes. She was so strange. Who in the their right mind would throw a party with freaking party hats meant for children and alcohol at the same time?  
  
“Tai-chan, Dai-chan. You should open your gifts!” Makoto squealed and fetched a present from the floor next to her chair and handed it to Aomine. “Here Dai-chan, open my gift first”  
  
“Thanks,” Aomine said with a fond smile. He ripped off the paper and Taiga felt his face burning from the embarrassment when Aomine held the gift in his hand. His grandmother had given him a heart shaped picture frame with a photo of a naked Taiga in the bathtub when he was about 6 years old.  
  
Aomine smirked. “I see you were still hung when you were a kid, Bakagami.”  
  
Taiga smacked him upside the head.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Give me that!” He growled and tried to pry it out of his boyfriend’s hands, but Aomine gripped it tightly and held it into the air so Taiga couldn't reach it.  
  
“Nuh-huh, this belongs to me now and I will treasure it for the rest of my life.” He chuckled.  
  
“Taiga, open my present now!”  
  
Takao threw a soft gift at his head, but Taiga reacted fast enough and caught it with his hands.  
  
When he unwrapped it, he couldn't help but snort. Takao had given him a black t-shirt that said “I’m sorry about what I said when I was hungry” and everyone found it extremely funny. Taiga rolled his eyes and tucked away the t-shirt on the counter behind him.  
  
“Ha ha, very funny. Thanks though,” he said.  
  
Midorima cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Aomine, I got you this gift. I hope it becomes of use to you,” he said and handed over a box-shaped present. Aomine ripped off the paper and Taiga almost burst out laughing when he saw the content of the box. Why would Midorima think that it would be useful to Aomine?  
  
“Hmm, a book on dream interpretations?” Aomine furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
“Yes, it was highly recommended.” Midorima replied, nodding.  
  
Aomine shrugged. “Thanks.”  
  
“Oh, Tai-chan. Open my gift next,” Makoto snuck a small gift into his hands.  
  
Taiga ripped open the gift and was met by a framed picture too, but this one wasn't as embarrassing like the one she had given Aomine. It was still pretty embarrassing though, but he couldn't help but smile as he traced the frame with his fingers. It held a candid picture of him and Aomine napping together on the couch and when he turned to glance at his boyfriend he noticed that he was blushing. Taiga leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and laced their hands together.  
  
Takao chuckled. “Okay, you should open these gifts at the same time. Shin-chan, give Taiga your gift.” He motioned his boyfriend to hand over the neatly wrapped present as he threw his own at Aomine.  
  
“Here Aomine, catch.”  
  
They looked at each other in confusion and Taiga had a bad feeling about the gifts when they began unwrapping them. To his surprise it wasn't as embarrassing as he had originally thought and he could hear Aomine snort. They had received couple t-shirts that said “Mr. Right” and “Mrs. Always Right” and Aomine had gotten the lady’s shirt and Taiga couldn't help but laugh at him, earning himself a jab to the side.  
  
“Are the two of you going to exchange gifts?” Makoto asked curiously.  
  
“We’ll do it later.” Taiga said.  
  
“Ohh, so you did get lingerie after all, Taiga?” Takao said with a wink.  
  
“What the hell, Kazu. I didn't get any lingerie and you know that.” Taiga sputtered and threw his chopsticks at his best friend.  
  
“Lingerie?” Aomine’s entire face lit up upon hearing the word.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming, Daiki.”  
  
“Aww, but you would look so hot, babe.” Aomine pouted.  
  
Taiga heaved a heavy sigh. “Stop talking right now.”  
  
“If you’re done being lovey dovey, let’s cut the cake” Makoto chirped and went to fetch the cake out of the fridge. She had prepared a chocolate cake and decorated it with freshly cut strawberries and written “Tai and Dai, 23” on it. Taiga snorted at the cake and the cheesy writing, but when he tasted it he couldn't suppress a moan. It was delicious and everyone praised her for it.  
  
Eventually Takao and Midorima had to leave and Taiga began helping his grandmother with the dishes, but she wouldn't take any of it.  
  
“Go spend some time with Dai-chan, pumpkin.” She smiled and gently pushed him away out of the way.  
  
“Are you sure? I don't want you to slave by the sink all night.”  
  
She flashed him a bright smile and gave him a big hug.  
  
“I’ll be fine. Happy birthday, pumpkin. I love you.”  
  
“Love you too, thanks for the gift,” he mumbled into her hair.  
  
Aomine had already retreated to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers when Taiga got downstairs and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“I leave you alone for one minute and the first thing you do is taking off your clothes.” He snorted.  
  
Aomine smirked teasingly. “Yeah well, you looked so damn cute up there and it turned me on.”  
  
Taiga had to fight the urge to jump him, but he wanted to give him his gift first. He really hoped that Aomine would like the shoes and he felt a bit nervous as he reached under the bed to grab the present.  
  
“Let’s exchange gifts first,” he said and sat down on the bed.  
  
Aomine sighed and reached for his jeans to pull out a small gift from the pocket.  
  
“Fine,” he said and took a seat next to him.  
  
“Open my gift first,” Taiga smiled and handed over the present and Aomine practically ripped it open in record speed and when he saw the label on the box on the box his entire face lit up in excitement. When he opened the box he turned to Taiga and gave him a big smile and leaned over to nuzzle his cheek.  
  
“Taiga. These are amazing.” He murmured.  
  
Taiga was so happy Aomine enjoyed the gift and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
“I’m glad you like them,” he said, smiling.  
  
Aomine wrapped his arms around him and let out a content sigh. Taiga placed his arm around him and could feel how cold he was from sitting there half-naked and he felt the need to open his gift as quickly as possible so they could crawl under the comforter and hold each other.  
  
“Thank you, babe. I love them.” Aomine smiled and untangled himself from Taiga’s embrace. He picked up the small gift he had placed on the bed next to him and handed it over to Taiga.  
  
“Okay, I suck at getting gifts and I had to ask Satsuki for advice over the phone. So if you hate it, it’s her fault, okay?” He said nervously and Taiga wondered what he had gotten him since he was so clearly uncomfortable about giving it to him.  
  
He carefully unwrapped it and was met by a small jewelry case. He slid it open and his breath hitched. It was a beautiful silver bracelet and Taiga felt his heart melt when he noticed the charm attached to it. It was just a simple charm, but it held their initials and when he turned to look at Aomine, he was looking at the floor and fiddling nervously with his hands.  
  
“Aho…” He said softly and reached out to grab his hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.  
  
Aomine sighed. “I know it’s cheesy, okay. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry. I love it. Thank you.” “Taiga smiled and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Happy birthday, baby,” Aomine whispered against his neck.  
  
“Happy early birthday, Daiki,” Taiga whispered back and he pulled back slightly and pressed their lips together and he could feel Aomine smiling against his mouth. When their lips separated Aomine pounced on him and told him he had another present for him and it was wrapped inside his boxers. Taiga rolled his eyes but went along with it because as much as he loved the bracelet, Aomine was still the best present he could ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is wrong with me? I should be sleeping.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER WAS SO DAMN CORNY AND I CRINGED WHILE WRITING IT! But they are so damn cute and I adore cheesy Aomine so much. And don't you just love it when he calls Kagami babe? It's so damn hot.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been commenting! I love you! You make me feel so happy I can't even express it in writing. Ugh, you guys rock. And I want to thank everyone who reads this without commenting too, I appreciate it. :)
> 
> EDIT: I just realized I totally forgot about Alex' gift. Let's just pretend that it hasn't arrived yet. There will be a time skip in the next chapter so I won't get to mention it, but it contains American snacks and a stuffed tiger.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months since Taiga started dating Aomine and fall was approaching. The weather had turned colder which meant they didn't play a lot of basketball anymore and instead opted for staying inside, snuggling up together under a mountain of blankets. When they had spent three days doing nothing but cuddling and having sex, Taiga started to feel restless. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being intimate with Aomine, but being confined to his bedroom for so long got boring and he needed to get out and _do_ something and with some coaxing, he had managed to drag Aomine to the court for some basketball. His boyfriend was fairly lazy and didn't mind staying inside all day and if Taiga didn't know better, it would seem like he wasn't enjoying their one-on-one’s anymore. But the moment he saw the determination in his eyes and the way his entire face would lit up in excitement when they played, he knew that nothing had changed. His boyfriend was just a lazy bastard when it came to everything else in life. Except when it came to sex. He was never too lazy for sex.  
  
After playing for two hours straight, Taiga was a panting mess and his body ached. Sprawled out on the pavement, he watched his boyfriend as he pulled up his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face, his ripped stomach on display and he couldn't help but blush. Even after all this time, Taiga was still so entranced by his body and the feeling seemed to be mutual because Aomine could barely keep his hands off of him when they were together. Aomine laid down next to him and leaned his head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
“Hey babe, are you free this weekend?” He asked.  
  
Taiga hummed. “Yeah, why?”  
  
“Satsuki asked if we wanted to come visit her and Tetsu.” Aomine yawned and turned around so he could put his arms around his waist.  
  
“Huh, okay. Sounds like fun,” Taiga said, smiling.  
  
“Nice. We’ll have to get a hotel room though cause their apartment is the size of a shoe box,” Aomine said with a low chuckle.  
  
Something had been bugging him lately and he didn't know if he should bring it up or not because Aomine didn't seem to want to talk about it. Whenever he asked about anything related to his family he would become evasive and it worried him. But he decided to give it a shot anyway.  
  
“What about your parents? Can’t we stay with them?” He hesitantly asked and he could feel Aomine’s body tense up next to him and he immediately regretted having asked the question. Aomine took a deep breath and his grip around his waist tightened slightly.  
  
“Actually, they kicked me out when they found out about me and Kise. I haven't talked to them in years,” he mumbled against his shoulder and Taiga could hear a hint of sadness in his voice. He put his hand in his hair and stroked it soothingly.  
  
“Shit, I’m so sorry,” he said.  
  
“There’s no point in wallowing in it. It is what it is.” Aomine shrugged.  
  
Taiga hummed and pressed a kiss to his damp forehead.  
  
“Well, I don’t really speak to my parents either. They didn't even bother to call me on my birthday.”

Aomine turned his head to look at him and he was overwhelmed by all the emotions in his dark blue eyes. He didn't want Aomine to feel sorry for him, but it was evident that his boyfriend cared. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
“I’m fine. I have grandma, and now I have you,” he murmured against Aomine’s mouth, earning himself a chuckle from his boyfriend.  
  
“Damn straight, you have me,” Aomine said, grinning.

 

* * *

  
  
Tokyo was three hours away by train and when they were halfway there, Taiga was ready to strangle his boyfriend. Aomine kept complaining about every single thing. His seat was too uncomfortable, he was hungry, he was bored. Taiga rolled his eyes and shoved a basketball magazine into his hands which shut him up for a while so he could get some rest. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and was lulled to sleep. After what felt like a five-minute nap, he was startled awake by Aomine who told him the train was about to arrive in Tokyo any minute.  
  
They grabbed their overnight bags and exited the train, making their way towards the hotel. Their room wasn't overly fancy but it was cozy and Taiga couldn't resist the urge to throw himself on the bed. Aomine put down his bag and joined him moments later, trailing soft kisses down his neck. Taiga shivered from the sensation and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and leaned his head back with a sigh. Aomine’s mouth should be illegal. That’s how good it felt whenever his lips grazed his skin and he couldn't help but feel lightheaded. Aomine’s hand slid down his boxers and cupped his ass, bringing them closer together and Taiga moved down to capture his lips, kissing him vigorously.  
  
“Mhm, I’ve wanted to do this all morning,” Aomine gasped into his mouth. “God, Taiga. You’re so sexy.”  
  
Taiga tugged on the hem on Aomine’s shirt and pulled it over his head and stripped out of his t-shirt as well and dove back in, locking their lips together. Aomine’s hands roamed all over his body and he returned the kiss with such heat, Taiga felt like he was going to come just from the way Aomine’s tongue swirled around in his mouth, eagerly tasting him. He felt Aomine pulling his pants down along with his boxers and his cock sprung free and he let out a muffled moan when Aomine’s hand began stroking him and Taiga quickly undid the buttons on his jeans.  
  
“Daiki, I want to ride you,” he moaned and tugged on Aomine’s pants, pulling them down below his waist. Aomine cursed into his mouth.  
  
“Shit. Yes, fuck yes, Taiga.” He stripped out of his pants and reached for the lube and condoms in the side pocket on his overnight bag. Popping open the lube, he coated his fingers and scooted closer to Taiga and circled his hole slowly before he pushed his finger inside. Taiga let out a moan and spread his legs wider apart. It still felt slightly uncomfortable, but they had sex so often he didn't need to be prepared as thoroughly anymore. When Aomine eventually slid in the third finger, Taiga couldn't take it any longer. He placed his hand on Aomine’s chest and pushed him down onto the mattress and crawled on top of him, settling below his hips and reached for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Aomine watched him through half-lidded eyes, his dark blue orbs glazed over with want as he rolled on the condom. He raised his hips and with a deep breath he slowly lowered himself until Aomine’s cock was buried deep inside him.  
  
“Fuck,” Aomine moaned and grabbed his ass, trying his best not to thrust while Taiga got used to the intrusion. When the unpleasant feeling subdued he began rolling his hips slowly and placed his hand on Aomine’s chest.  
  
“Mhm, Daiki. It feels so good,” he gasped and quickened the pace, riding him faster and faster until Aomine dragged him down to crash their lips together, panting and moaning into his mouth.  
  
“Ahh, Taiga. Fuck, you’re amazing. I love you so much,” he groaned and gripped his hips tightly and pulled him back down with each thrust. Taiga froze.  
  
“W-what?” He stammered and pulled away to look at Aomine who had tilted his head to the side to avoid his gaze, nervously biting his lower lip.  
  
“I’m sorry, it just slipped out. Let’s forget about it,” he sighed and closed his eyes. Taiga could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest and felt a sudden overwhelming warmth of emotion and he could feel himself tear up. _Aomine loved him_.  
  
“Daiki…” He gently cupped Aomine’s cheek and tilted his head up so their eyes met. His heart clenched as he saw the vulnerable expression on his boyfriend’s face. Blinking away the tears in his eyes, he gave him a fond smile and leaned down and pressed their lips together. “I love you too, Daiki,” he said with a small chuckle. “I love you so much.”  
  
Aomine grabbed him and pulled him hard against his body, kissing him so deeply Taiga felt like he would pass out. He began rocking his hips again and Aomine met every thrust with such force, hitting his prostate over and over again.  
  
“Ahh, baby. I won’t last much longer,” Aomine gasped, pounding into him harder, his hand roaming all over his body until they settled on his hips again in a tight grip.  
  
“Daiki... I’m coming,” Taiga whimpered and ground his hips down harder on Aomine’s cock, moaning loudly as he felt the orgasm race through his body.  
  
“Mhm, Taiga.. fuck,” Aomine panted and thrust into him as he came. Taiga collapsed on top of him and buried his face in his neck.  
  
Aomine wrapped his arms around him, sighing deeply. “Love you,” he said in a low voice.  
  
“I love you too,” Taiga whispered, closing his eyes with a content smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“When do we need to be there?” Taiga asked as he got out of the shower. Aomine was lounging on the bed in his boxers, reading a magazine instead of getting ready for their dinner with Momoi and Kuroko.  
  
Aomine glanced at his cellphone and hummed. “We need to leave in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “Then why aren't you dressed?” He grabbed his bag and pulled out the clothes Momoi had picked out for him when they had gone shopping together. He thought she would be happy to see him wear them again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Aomine grunted and slipped into his black jeans. Taiga couldn't help but stare. He loved those jeans. They clung so perfectly to his ass and it almost made his mouth water everytime he wore them. Averting his gaze, he quickly got dressed and opened his bag again to pull out the bracelet Aomine had given him for his birthday. He hadn't wore it that often, seeing as it was in the way when he worked in the kitchen or played basketball. Aomine would always grin at him in satisfaction though whenever he wore it.  
  
Aomine put on a white slim fit shirt and stalked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
  
“You look super hot,” he murmured against his neck. “Let’s stay here and forget about the dinner.”  
  
Taiga sighed. “Do we need to have this conversation every time there’s a social gathering?”  
  
“Yes,” Aomine simply said with a chuckle and nibbled on his neck.  
  
“Let’s get going already, I’m hungry,” Taiga said and untangled himself from Aomine’s grip.  
  
“Party pooper,” Aomine muttered.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “Says the one who wants to skip all the parties and dinners.”

Momoi and Kuroko didn't live that far away so they only had to walk for ten minutes before they reached their apartment complex. They were met by a happy Momoi at the door and she pulled them both into big hugs.  
  
“I’m so happy you could make it,” she chirped. When she noticed Taiga’s outfit her entire face lit up in excitement. “Kagamin, you look so nice!”  
  
Taiga rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Thanks.”  
  
And before anyone got the chance to say anything else, Taiga yelped and jumped into Aomine’s arms and wrapped his legs around his waist. A demonic creature was trying to sniff him and his entire body trembled with fear.  
  
“Daikiii, help! Get that monster away from me!” He cried into Aomine’s neck.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kagami-kun. He won’t bite.” He heard a voice say.  
  
Taiga whimpered. “Oh my God, there’s a ghost here too?! I’m going to die! Daiki!”  
  
Aomine rolled his eyes and rubbed his back in a soothing motion.  
  
“Calm down, it’s just Tetsu. Satsuki, can you get Nigou away from him so I can breathe?”  
  
“Come here, boy,” she cooed and led him into the bedroom by the collar. Taiga took the opportunity to untangle himself from Aomine and turned to face the short blue haired man who was observing him with a blank expression.  
  
“Sorry, I’m terrified of dogs. I was bit once as a kid,” he explained with a blush.  
  
“It’s alright, Kagami-kun. I’m happy to finally meet you. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko said stoically.  
  
_He doesn't look happy at all._  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kuroko,” he said with a small nod. Momoi reappeared and walked up to Taiga.  
  
“Kagamin, could you do me a huge favor?” She pursed her lips and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
“Uh, sure,” he replied, confused.  
  
She smiled brightly. “Could you cook dinner for us? I’m afraid I’m not very good at cooking and Tetsu-kun can only boil eggs.”  
  
Aomine snorted. “So you invite us over for dinner and expect my boyfriend to cook? You’re lousy hosts.”  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “Like you haven't done the same. Have you ever cooked for me, huh?”  
  
“But that’s different. I’m your boyfriend, you should do those things for me because you love me so much.” Aomine smirked and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“So what you’re saying is that you don't love me? You never cook for me,” Taiga said with a pout.  
  
Aomine chuckled. “Babe, I satisfy your hunger in other ways.”  
  
“Shut up!” Taiga sent him a deadly glare and untangled himself from his arm.  
  
As requested, Taiga began working on dinner while Aomine and Kuroko were catching up in the living room. Cooking in someone else’s kitchen was always a challenge. He had to guess where all the utensils were kept, but he managed to do it somehow without help from Momoi who had retreated to the bedroom to get dressed. Humming to himself, he prepared something simple yet delicious. He knew that Aomine was a big fan of his burgers so that’s what he had decided to make with french fries on the side. After putting the fries in the oven, he retreated to the living room and joined the other men on the couch.  
  
Momoi finally emerged from the bedroom and began setting the table. The apartment was so small they had to use one room as a living room and eating area combined. Humming to herself, Momoi placed the plates down at the table.  
  
“Hey Satsuki, why are there six plates?” Aomine asked.  
  
“Oh, Dai-chan. I almost forgot to tell you. I invited Mukkun and his boyfriend too.” Momoi chirped happily

“Mukkun?” Taiga shot Aomine a confused look. He tried to remember if he had mentioned anyone by that name before.

“Murasakibara Atsushi. We went to school together,” he replied. “Imagine the cookie monster, but purple.”

“Did you know his boyfriend is from America too? What are the odds?” Satsuki exclaimed, dancing around the table with a bright smile on her face.

“I bet my American boyfriend is way cuter than his.” Aomine grinned and ruffled Taiga’s hair teasingly, earning himself a deadly glare in response. Taiga put on a halfhearted pout and flicked his boyfriend on the forehead with his finger.

“Shut up. I'm not cute.”

“That's where you're wrong, Taiga. You're super cute.” Aomine grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
  
They were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell and Momoi squealed in excitement.  
  
“Tetsu-kun, they're here!”  
  
Kuroko went to open the door, and when Taiga heard him speak, he froze.  
  
“Welcome Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-san. It's nice to see you again,” Kuroko greeted the newcomers and Taiga could feel his stomach churning with panic. It can’t be him, right?  
  
But when he glanced at the door and saw the familiar face staring back at him, he felt like he had been punched in the gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, that happiness was short-lived. :3
> 
> DUN-DUN-DUUUN! *dramatic music*
> 
> They are so in love and happy. Himuro you better not ruin this or I will hunt you down, do you hear me?!


	14. Chapter 14

**[Aomine POV]**

Daiki never thought he would live to see the day when Murasakibara fucking Atsushi would be in a relationship. That guy would probably marry a chocolate bar if it was possible and end up eating it during their wedding night. He began imagining Murasakibara getting arrested for murdering his chocolate wife and had to bite his lower lip or he would've probably laughed out loud. It was so damn hilarious. He made a mental note to tell Taiga about the joke later.

Murasakibara’s real life boyfriend wasn't anything to sneeze at. He was really pretty actually, but his soft and delicate facial features reminded him too much of Kise and he didn't want to think about him anymore. Not when he was finally happy again. He loved Taiga and he loved him back. He was among old friends. Nothing should be able to ruin his good mood.

He glanced to the side, observing his boyfriend who was being uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the floor while biting his lip. Daiki frowned. What was up with him? Maybe he was nervous to meet his friends. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know everything would be okay and the action made Taiga turn his head to look at him. He looked scared, almost as if he had seen a ghost. Maybe Nigou had escaped from the bedroom or something? Looking around the room, he didn't see the dog lurking around anywhere. Weird. He turned his attention back to the newcomers.  
  
“Hey Mine-chin,” Murasakibara drawled lazily as he and his boyfriend approached them. That Himuro guy looked even better up close, but he still stood by his earlier statement. Taiga was way cuter.

“Yo Murasakibara,” Daiki said with a small nod. “I see you're still addicted to sweets, huh?”

Murasakibara hummed, unwrapping a piece of Maiubo. 

“Muro-chin buys me a lot of snacks.”

“Muro-chin?” Daiki furrowed his brow in confusion.

“That would be me,” Himuro said with a small smile. “I'm Himuro Tatsuya. It's nice to meet you.”

“I'm Aomine Daiki. So you're like Murasakibara’s drug dealer, huh?” He smirked.

“Something like that,” Himuro chuckled. “So you're the famous Aomine Daiki? Atsushi has told me about you. I would love to see you play sometime.”

“You play ball too?” Daiki grinned. The mention of basketball made him feel all giddy.

“I played a lot back in L.A. But I don't play as often since I moved here. You know Atsushi, he's not easily motivated.” Himuro shrugged.

Los Angeles? Didn't Taiga use to live there too? He untangled his fingers from his boyfriend's hand and scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“Babe, you lived in L.A. too, right?” He asked and nuzzled his neck. Taiga didn’t respond to the question, he just leaned in closer to him and let out a loud sigh.  
  
“Yeah…” he eventually said in a low voice.  
  
Himuro smiled and turned to Taiga who was staring at the floor again. _He must be really shy around new people,_ Daiki thought to himself. And here he didn't think his boyfriend could get any more adorable than he already was. He really was an angel.  
  
“I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?” Himuro asked. Taiga’s nervous gaze flickered up to land on him. He opened his mouth but closed it again without speaking.  
  
“Taiga, are you okay?” Daiki whispered gently. Why was he acting so weird?  
  
“I… uh. I’m fine. Sorry. I’m Kagami,” he eventually said.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kagami,” Himuro said with a bright smile.  
  
“I have to get back to cooking. Excuse me,” Taiga mumbled and untangled himself from the embrace, making his way to the kitchen again. Maybe he didn't feel well? What if he cut himself on a knife or something? Deciding to be a good and helpful boyfriend, Daiki called after him;  
  
“Do you need a hand, babe?”  
  
“I’m fine,” he said dismissively.  
  
Strange. Whenever he asked if Taiga needed help in the kitchen he would say something snarky like ‘you’re just going to give us food poisoning’ or ‘you would probably burn down the house’. Maybe he should check on him to see if he really was okay. His behavior worried him. Everything had been fine earlier. He got off the couch and went after his boyfriend and when he found him, he was leaning against the counter, staring out the window.  
  
“Are you feeling okay, Taiga?” He asked and circled his arms around his waist and noticed how stiff his body was.  
  
Taiga sighed. “I’m fine. Just tired.”  
  
“I worked you too hard earlier, huh?” Daiki smirked and the comment made Taiga chuckle. He moved his hands off the counter and turned around to wrap his arms around him, kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
“As if. I was the one who worked _you_ too hard, Aho,” he snorted.  
  
Yeah, he kind of did. He loved it when his boyfriend took control in bed since he had always assumed he would be like a blushing virgin before they got together. Not that he minded when Taiga got all shy though. He looked so damn cute.  
  
“I guess that's true. I love watching you when you're on top of me. You look so damn gorgeous.”  
  
Taiga smacked him upside the head, frowning.  
  
“Shut up. What if someone hears you?”  
  
Daiki chuckled and buried his face in his neck, almost sighing when the intoxicating smell of Taiga filled his nostrils. God, he always smelled so damn good. If only they could skip out on dinner and go back to the hotel for another round.  
  
He sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his neck and could feel him shiver from the touch.  
  
“I don’t care if anyone hears,” he murmured.  
  
He actually didn't care at all. If he could, he would brag to the entire world about what an amazing boyfriend Taiga was. He loved everything about him. His bright smile that would make angels fade in comparison, his beautifully sculpted body, the sweet sound of his laugh, the way his entire face would lit up when he complimented his cooking, the way he made him feel like he was worth something. How could he had been so lucky to find him? It was so unreal. He had never thought he would be able to love anyone again after what Kise had done to him, but here he was. Hopelessly in love and the feelings were mutual. He could feel his chest flutter at the thought. He had never intended to tell Taiga he loved him, but when he saw him on top of him looking so breathtakingly gorgeous, the words had just slipped out. It was like all of his senses had screamed at him at the same time, telling him how right everything was. This was it. _This was his person_. And it was an overwhelming feeling because in the back of his mind he was afraid. Loving someone was a gamble and you might get hurt in the process like he had been in the past and he wouldn't be able to stand it if Taiga left him. It would destroy him completely.  
  
“Aho, I have to get started on the burgers,” Taiga chuckled.  
  
Reluctantly, Daiki removed his arms and smiled. “I’ll leave you to it then.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**[Kagami POV]**

Taiga felt like the floor had opened up and swallowed him whole when he had seen Tatsuya’s face. The panic had rushed through him so fast, he almost felt like he was going to throw up and he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. Why was he in Japan? Why hadn't Alex told him? She was still angry with Tatsuya after what he had done to him, but he had spared her the worst details so she had remained on somewhat friendly terms with Tatsuya. He didn't want to ruin the relationship between the two of them just because he was feeling hurt and betrayed. Better if only one person felt like shit than three was his stupid reasoning behind it. He knew that Alex would've kicked Tatsuya’s ass or worse if he had told her everything, but he didn't have the heart to do it. He loved her too much and didn't want her to take pity on him. Eventually, he had fought off most of the anxiety anyway and he was fine now. Especially with Aomine by his side.

 _Aomine…_  
  
His boyfriend was worried about him. It was obvious. But he couldn't tell him who Murasakibara’s boyfriend actually was. Luckily, Aomine hadn't picked up on the name and connected the dots, especially after Tatsuya had acted like they didn’t know each other at all. Aomine would probably get angry and punch him in the face if he told him and he didn't want to cause a scene in Momoi and Kuroko’s home. He would just feel too guilty if the night was ruined when it was so clear to him how excited Momoi was about the dinner and he didn't want to disappoint her.  
  
Seeing Tatsuya again had brought out so many emotions he thought he had put behind him and he had lost the ability to breathe. His entire body felt like it was going to break, his chest ached so badly and he thought his heart was going to pound a hole through his chest. If Aomine hadn't been there next to him, he would probably have ran out of the apartment and left everyone behind. He would just have to endure the dinner and pretend like he was okay. Everyone would get on with their lives and everything would be fine. Yeah. It would be okay. He just had to keep his emotions in check and avoid Tatsuya.  
  
When he had finished cooking, Momoi joined him in the kitchen and helped him bring out the food to the living room. Everyone was already seated and Aomine looked so happy when he saw the huge tray of burgers. Despite the uncomfortable situation, Taiga almost felt the urge to chuckle. His boyfriend was so easily pleased when it came to food.  
  
He took a seat next to Aomine and tried his best not to look up because Tatsuya was sitting across from him and he could feel him staring. Taking a deep breath, he snuck his hand under the table to rest on Aomine’s lap and laced their fingers together. His boyfriend turned to look at him and gave him a big smile which made him feel guilty for keeping him in the dark about Tatsuya's real identity. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“I love you, Aho,” he whispered and Aomine’s cheeks flushed pink upon hearing the words. Taiga couldn't suppress a small smile.  
  
“Love you too, babe,” Aomine whispered back and those three simple words gave Taiga goosebumps. If only he could run off with Aomine and hide away in their hotel room. He wanted to curl up next to him and forget about seeing Tatsuya again.  
  
Kuroko coughed and they turned their attention to the end of the table where he was seated.  
  
“I’m so happy all of you could make it tonight and I would like to thank you, Kagami-kun, for preparing this food for us.”  
  
“It’s no problem,” Taiga mumbled and shifted in his seat. Kuroko shot him a small smile.  
  
“We actually invited you all over for a reason. We have something we want to tell you and…” He began and was interrupted by a beaming Momoi.  
  
“WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!” She squealed and everyone gasped in surprise. Aomine let go of his hand and threw himself at Momoi, hugging her tightly. Taiga couldn't help but smile. He had really taken a liking to the pink haired girl and watching her smile so brightly made him feel really happy for her and Kuroko.  
  
“Satsuki, I’m so happy for you,” Aomine chuckled. “I can’t believe it. My best friends are marrying each other. This is amazing!”  
  
“Congratulations guys,” Taiga said with a small chuckle.  
  
Murasakibara hummed. “Grats Kuro-chin and Sa-chin.”  
  
“That’s wonderful news. Congratulations,” Himuro said and Taiga felt like he could finally breathe properly for a second because he didn't feel him staring anymore.  
  
“Thank you, everyone,” Kuroko said. “Aomine-kun, I would love it if you would be my best man.”  
  
“Yes, fuck yes. It would be an honor, Tetsu.” Aomine grinned.  
  
“Would you be my maid of honor, Kagamin?” Momoi giggled and Taiga could feel his cheeks burning when everyone turned to look at him.  
  
“W-what? But I’m not a girl!” He sputtered.  
  
Aomine wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek gently.  
  
“You would look so pretty in a bridesmaids dress, babe,” he chuckled.  
  
“I don't expect you to wear a dress, Kagamin~” Momoi said with a fond smile. “But I would love it if you would be my _man_ of honor. I don’t have any close girlfriends so I thought why not?”  
  
Taiga blushed again. “Uhh, I guess I could be your man of honor. As long as I don’t have to wear a pink frilly dress or something.”  
  
“But Taigaaa,” Aomine whined, earning himself a deadly glare.  
  
“Daiki, let it go. I won’t be wearing a dress.”  
  
Aomine pouted. “But…”  
  
“No!”  
  
Everyone resumed eating and Taiga could feel himself relax a bit. Tatsuya had been chatting to Murasakibara about something and he had just tried to block out the sound of his voice. It brought back too many memories just from hearing him speak.  
  
Momoi was chatting away, telling everyone about the plans she had already made for the wedding and Kuroko had asked if Murasakibara could make their wedding cake. When the purple haired giant had agreed to the request, Taiga almost felt his jaw drop to the floor because who would’ve thought that he was a baker. And a talented one at that. He ran a very popular bakery apparently and it had surprised Aomine as well.  
  
“You know, Satsuki,” Aomine said. “I almost expected you guys to tell us you were having a baby or something. I’m a bit disappointed.”  
  
Momoi blushed. “Actually…”  
  
Aomine dropped his fork on the table.  
  
“What? You can’t be serious?”  
  
Kuroko nodded. “In seven months we’ll be having a baby, Aomine-kun.”  
  
Taiga’s heart melted at the sight of his boyfriend running up to Kuroko, tackling him to the floor and playfully ruffling his hair. Aomine was so excited and he could tell how much he cared for his friends and couldn't fight the warm feeling spreading in his chest.  
  
“Dai-chan, you’re going to be an uncle. How about that?” Momoi smiled brightly and Aomine returned to her and pulled her into a big hug.  
  
“I will be the best god damn uncle in the world, Satsuki. I’m gonna teach that kid everything I know.”  
  
Taiga snorted. “That won’t take long.”  
  
Aomine glared at him. “Oi! Watch your mouth, Baka. I'm going to be an awesome uncle.”  
  
“Yeah, you will. I’m sure of it, Dai-chan,” Momoi said fondly. “And Kagamin will be a great uncle too.”  
  
Taiga blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll try my best.”  
  
Aomine returned to his seat and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Let’s teach that kid how to play basketball like a pro.”  
  
Taiga chuckled. “Yeah.”  
  
Tatsuya and Murasakibara hadn't said anything and just observed all commotion in silence. Taiga felt grateful that Tatsuya hadn’t addressed him or Aomine yet. Maybe they would get through dinner without any drama after all.  
  
Oh, how wrong he was.  
  
“So, Aomine,” Tatsuya suddenly said and Taiga felt the panic return full force.  
  
_Please, please. Don’t say anything._  
  
“How did you and Kagami meet?” Tatsuya asked.  
  
Taiga turned his gaze to look at him and the slate gray eyes he used to love so much were staring back at him even though he had asked Aomine the question and not him. Gulping, he averted his gaze and watched his boyfriend instead who was grinning widely. He didn't seem fazed by the question at all. Why didn't he think it was suspicious that a complete stranger would ask about their relationship anyway?  
  
“It's kind of a funny story actually,” Aomine replied and turned his head to rest his eyes on Taiga and he almost blushed at the fond expression on his boyfriend’s face and he felt guilty again.

“Oh? Would you mind sharing it with us? I'm sure Atsushi would love to hear it too.” Tatsuya asked.

“Not really. I don't care about Mine-chin’s love life.” Murasakibara shrugged, stuffing his face with his third burger.

“Well, his grandmother practically forced us together.” Aomine chuckled.

“Forced? That doesn't sound very romantic.” Tatsuya frowned.

“I didn't mean it like that. If it wasn't for her we might not have gotten together.” Aomine smiled.

Taiga suddenly felt so thankful for his grandmother’s unhealthy obsession with his love life. His boyfriend was right. If she hadn't meddled in his business he might not have been able to be together with Aomine like this. He loved him so much it almost hurt and the thought of them not being together was excruciating. What would he do if he wasn't able to wake up every morning to see that beautiful face? Or kiss those plump lips? He reminded himself to properly thank his grandmother when he got home when he saw how happy Aomine looked.  
  
“Huh, so I guess you're not really supposed to be together then.” Tatsuya mused.  
  
_What?_

The bright smile on Aomine’s face vanished and he leaned his arms on the table and glared at the man seated across from him.

“What the fuck are you implying?” He growled.

Tatsuya shrugged. “Nothing, just making conversation.”

Taiga could only stare at them in bewilderment. This was what he had been dreading all along. He knew full well how hot headed both of them were and nothing good would come out of it if they engaged in a conversation. Aomine clenched his fists.  
  
“It's none of your fucking business.” He hissed, turning to Taiga for assistance. “Babe, why aren't you saying anything? Are you just going to let him trash talk our relationship like that?”

“Huh?” Taiga gulped.

Tatsuya chuckled. “Your boyfriend doesn't seem to care that much. That's sad.”

Before Taiga could argue back, Aomine had swiftly left his seat and grabbed the front of Tatsuya's t-shirt. He pulled him out of the chair and glared down at him.  
  
“Do you have a problem with me or something?” He scowled.

“No, why would I? We don't even know each other,” Tatsuya replied calmly as he pushed him away so he almost tumbled into the wall, but before Aomine could retaliate he was jabbed in the side by Kuroko who let out a deep sigh.

“Aomine-kun, please behave. You're disrupting dinner.”

“Sorry Tetsu.” Aomine groaned and rubbed his stomach. Taiga got out of his chair and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Are you okay?” He whispered softly.  
  
“I’m fine. Let’s eat,” Aomine sighed.  
  
They returned to their seats and continued eating. Taiga could feel the uncomfortable tension in the room and he noticed Tatsuya staring at Aomine with a smug look on his face. That single facial expression sent shivers down his spine and he felt like running away again. It had haunted him for so long and it reminded him of their break up. How he had told him how pathetic he was with that smug smile of his. Maybe he was right. He wasn't even brave enough to tell his own boyfriend about who Tatsuya really was. The guilt ate at him and he couldn't even finish all of his food, which was a clear indication that he wasn't feeling alright at all. He imagined how he would’ve felt if it had been Kise instead of Tatsuya at the table and he knew it would’ve killed him if Aomine had kept him in the dark about it.  
  
“Thanks for the food, Kagamin. It was delicious,” Momoi chirped happily.  
  
Taiga smiled. “I’m glad you liked it, Momoi. I’ll get started on the dishes. You just rest, okay? You’re expecting a baby after all.”  
  
Momoi smiled. “You’re a sweetheart as always, Kagamin. Thank you.”  
  
Taiga began gathering the plates on the table when he heard Tatsuya speak.  
  
“I’ll help you, Kagami.”  
  
_No! Leave me the fuck alone!_  
  
Struggling to come up with a reason to decline the offer, he picked up some more plates and made his way to the kitchen, dreading what might happen when he was left alone with Tatsuya. He could sense him walking behind him in silence and he just wanted to turn around and throw a plate at his face for ruining everything for him. It’s been almost seven years and his mere presence still affected him. He dropped the dishes into the sink and turned on the faucet, avoiding Tatsuya's gaze.  
  
“So how have you been, Taiga?” He said, leaning against the counter. Taiga reached for the dish-brush in silence. He wasnt going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how deeply affected he was by him beeing there. No fucking way.

Tatsuya chuckled. “You're not going to talk to me, huh?”

“You're the one acting like we haven't met before, _Himuro,_ ” Taiga scowled and the anger in his voice mirrored the anger surging through his body. Who the hell did he think he was?

Tatsuya smirked and leaned in closer to him.

“I just didn't want your boyfriend to get jealous. But I have to admit, I'm the one who is jealous.”  
  
Taiga frowned. Jealous of what?  
  
“You're way hotter now than when we were together,” Tatsuya murmured, inching closer to him and Taiga froze. What was he doing? Before he could ponder any further he felt a pair of lips graze his neck.

He gasped. “Stop it, Tatsuya. I’m serious.”  
  
Tatsuya laughed and began trailing kisses up his neck and roughly grabbed his ass. When Taiga was about to push him away he saw something blue in the corner of his eye at the kitchen door and he felt his stomach drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, another cliffhanger. PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I have so much I want to accomplish in life. Like finishing this fic. XD
> 
> DUN-DUN-DUUUN! *dramatic music again*
> 
> I'm sorry! I love you all! I don't want to die!
> 
> Yay for the wedding and baby though! <3
> 
> My favorite line in this chapter: "Not really. I don't care about Mine-chin’s love life." I LOVE YOU MUKKUN, YOU CUTIE. <3
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something from Aomine's POV. I hope it was okay. :3
> 
> Toodles!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Aomine. It's a bit short, but oh well.

Something about Himuro didn't sit well with him, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Daiki knew that he had purposely tried to rile him up during dinner and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what his deal was. Maybe Murasakibara had told him about the time he put itching powder in his basketball uniform? But that was years ago and Murasakibara forgave him eventually when he showed up with a huge bag of candy as a peace offering.  
  
Taiga had been acting weird all night too and it worried him. Maybe he regretted telling him he loved him? The thought made his chest hurt and he tried to convince himself that he was just overthinking things. Taiga had told him he loved him on his own initiative during dinner earlier and it put his mind at ease at least for a little bit. He would just have trust him. He had nothing to gain from stringing him along.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Taiga’s loud voice travel through the small apartment and he instantly regretted not helping out with the dishes. Maybe he shouldn't have left him alone with Himuro. He looked pretty harmless, but Daiki could tell there was something off about him. The guy smelled like trouble and he didn't like it.  
  
Getting out of his chair, he made his way towards the kitchen but paused briefly when he was almost at the door when he heard Himuro speak.  
  
“You're way hotter now than when we were together.”  
  
And everything just clicked. The interrogation about their relationship and Taiga’s strange behavior. It all made sense to him now. How could he have been so stupid to not realize who Himuro fucking _Tatsuya_ actually was? All the signs had been right in front of him, but he hadn't been able to pick up on any of them. Cursing to himself, he inched closer to the door to peer inside and for a second, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. He took a shaky breath. How could Taiga do this to him when he knew about his past relationship and how it had ended?  
  
Taiga gasped. “Stop it, Tatsuya. I’m serious.”  
  
And finally he actually looked at his boyfriend, and the face he was making wasn't one of pleasure, he was very familiar with the way he looked when he was enjoying himself and this was not it. He looked anxious and Daiki felt like he could finally breathe properly again. He wasn't cheating on him. His bastard ex-boyfriend was coming on to him even though he knew they were together while Murasakibara sat in the living room, blissfully unaware of what his boyfriend was up to.

He clenched his fists, feeling the rage boiling inside of him when Himuro groped Taiga’s ass, but before he could march over and punch him in the face, Taiga turned his head and their eyes met.

“D-Daiki, it’s not what it looks like!” He stammered and roughly pushed Himuro away. His eyes were filled with guilt and fear, and Daiki wanted to walk over to him and hold him in his arms, but he was angry. Why the fuck didn't Taiga tell him who Himuro actually was? Didn't he trust him at all? He averted his gaze and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Himuro who was leaning against the counter with a smug smile plastered on his face.

“What do you mean, Taiga? You used to love it when I did this to you,” he said with a chuckle.

Daiki felt the anger surge through him and before he could think he had Himuro’s t-shirt in a tight grip and slammed him roughly into the wall, knocking down a framed picture of Nigou.  
  
“I’m going to fucking murder you, you piece of shit!” He growled and raised his fist to punch him, but someone grabbed his arm, throwing him off balance. Turning around, Murasakibara was looming over him menacingly, mouth in a big scowl and his purple gaze flared with anger.  
  
“Don't talk to Muro-chin like that or I'll crush you!” He growled and raised his fist to deliver a blow to Daiki’s face, but Taiga swiftly grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but his large frame wouldn't budge. He turned his head and looked at Taiga and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Kaga-chin, let me go or I won’t hesitate to hurt you,” he hissed.  
  
When Daiki noticed Momoi and Kuroko running into the room, he felt insanely guilty. Momoi looked terrified and he knew she was about to cry at any moment. God, he was an awful friend for causing a big scene when it was supposed to be their big night. But when he saw Himuro standing to the side of him with a blank expression on his face, he was reminded of who the culprit actually was in all of this and he felt the urge to kick his ass with so much force he wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Who the fuck did he think he was anyway?  
  
“Mukkun! Stop it!” Momoi yelled, trying her best to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. “Let’s just sit down and talk this through!”  
  
“I won’t let you hurt him! He hasn't done anything wrong,” Taiga yelled and before Daiki could blink, Murasakibara had pushed him against the kitchen counter and the sight of his boyfriend slumping down to the floor filled his entire body with blinding rage. _Oh, hell no!_  
  
“You bastard, I’m going to kill you!” He growled and threw himself at Murasakibara with full force, causing both of them to fall over. But Murasakibara was both taller and heavier than him so he didn't end up in control for long before he was flipped over and was hit square in the face and Daiki could almost feel his entire face break from the impact. Murasakibara shook his fist in rage, aiming for another punch and Daiki was convinced he was going to die in that moment. He quickly raised his arms to cover his face from the incoming blow, but it never came because Taiga had managed to trap Murasakibara’s arms in a strong grip.  
  
“Get the fuck off him, you bastard!” Taiga growled.  
  
“Atsushi, enough!” Himuro finally snapped. “This has nothing to do with you.”  
  
Murasakibara released himself from Taiga’s grip and turned around to look at his boyfriend with a big pout plastered on his face.  
  
“But Muro-chin, he was bullying you,” he whined and before he could do anything else, Kuroko took the opportunity to jab him in the side, making him fall over with a groan.  
  
“Kuro-chin, that hurt,” Murasakibara whimpered.  
  
Kuroko heaved a heavy sigh. “That’s what you get for fighting, Murasakibara-kun. Think about Satsuki-san. She’s pregnant and stress isn't good for the baby. Now tell Aomine-kun you’re sorry for hitting him.”  
  
The excruciating pain in his face momentarily forgotten, Daiki could only stare at Kuroko in bewilderment and he had to fight the urge to laugh out loud because who would’ve thought that he was going to be the one to kick Murasakibara's ass in the end. It was so stupid and funny at the same time.  
  
“You’re one badass dude, Tetsu,” he smirked and brought a hand to his sore cheek, hissing at the pain. That would definitely leave a big ass bruise.  
  
Murasakibara sat up and hung his head dejectedly. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Mine-chin.”  
  
“Daiki, are you okay?” Taiga sat down next to him, his eyes filled with worry while he stroked his hair gently. Daiki wanted to drag him down on top of him, hold him close and assure him that he was fine. But just looking at him pissed him off. He might not have been cheating on him, but he lied to him and that almost hurt just as much. They were supposed to be a couple and trust was a big part of being in a relationship with someone and it was clear to him that Taiga didn't think very highly of him if he couldn't even tell him something like this.  
  
He clenched his jaw and removed his boyfriend's hand from his hair. The sad expression on his face almost killed him.  
  
“Taiga, I’m warning you. Get your hands off me.”  
  
“Dai-chan…” Momoi said in a sad voice as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Daiki slowly sat up and sighed.  
  
“Taiga, we’re leaving. Let’s go.”

“Daiki…” Taiga protested in a low voice. Daiki got off the floor and dusted off his jeans.

“Now, Taiga. Don’t argue with me. I’m not in the mood,” he snapped and made his way out of the kitchen to put on his shoes at the genkan. Everyone else followed him quietly, worried he might explode if they said anything. Taiga put on his shoes in silence and Daiki took a deep sigh and turned to the group of people observing him. He shot Himuro a smug smirk.  
  
“It was really nice to meet you, Himuro,” he said and the look of sheer panic in Himuro's eyes before he punched him in the face was priceless. Himuro let out a small whimper and clung to Murasakibara’s arm for support. Daiki immediately felt a lot better. That smug bastard deserved to get beaten until he couldn't move, but he wasn't in the mood to battle things out with a raging Murasakibara again. Once was enough.  
  
“Satsuki, Tetsu. Thanks for having us over. We’ll come by again tomorrow,” he said with a shrug and opened the door. Taiga followed him quietly while they walked down the stairs and exited the apartment building. Daiki knew that his boyfriend would want to talk eventually but he was not in the mood to have a conversation. He was too angry and he knew that if Taiga pushed him, he might snap and end up saying something he would regret later.  
  
They made their way back to the hotel in silence and when they reached their room, the tense atmosphere felt like it would drown him alive and he just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened. Sighing deeply, he went to open the mini-bar to get a beer for his cheek. Hissing, he placed the cold can to the sore area and glanced at his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed, fiddling with his hands.  
  
“Daiki. We need to talk,” he finally said and Daiki removed the beer can from his cheek to glare at him.  
  
“Save it. I'm not interested in anything you have to say,” he grunted and made his way to the other side of the bed and stripped down to his boxers, slumping down on the mattress and wrapped the comforter around him as tightly as he possibly could as he closed his eyes.  
  
“Daiki, please,” Taiga said in a low voice. Daiki felt the bed dip behind him as his boyfriend slowly scooted closer to finally wrap an arm around his waist. The warmth radiating from his body always made Daiki feel safe, but right now he just felt conflicted. He was still pissed off, but he also felt betrayed and he could barely hold himself together anymore. Why didn't Taiga trust him? Had he done something to make him doubt him? Maybe Taiga didn't actually love him as much as he thought. Swallowing down the choking knot inside his throat, he finally spoke in a low voice.  
  
“Why didn't you tell me who he was?"  
  
He could feel Taiga’s warm breath on his neck as he sighed and tightened the grip around him.  
  
“I was shocked, okay? And he was the one who acted like we didn’t know each other in the first place.”  
  
Daiki turned around so they were facing each other and the guilt he saw in his boyfriend’s red eyes had him avert his gaze immediately as he took a deep breath.  
  
“I’m sure it surprised you, but you could've fucking told me after. Or did you want him to grab your ass that badly, huh?” He mumbled and the arm wrapped around his waist stiffened.  
  
“Of course not.” Taiga scooted closer so their faces were inches apart. “I only want you to touch me, you asshole,” he sighed, inching closer until his mouth lightly brushed his lips for a second before he pulled back again. Daiki had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss him senseless, but he was still bothered by his lack of trust in him and he suddenly felt really tired. Of course he knew that Taiga didn't want Himuro to touch him, the guy had practically destroyed him before. But just seeing someone touch the person he loved so much hurt him in so many ways he couldn't even begin to describe it. He had already been through it before and it almost killed him. He turned to look at his boyfriend again and sighed.  
  
“You know, I'm beginning to wonder if you even love me at all. Hell, you might be playing me, how the fuck would I know, huh?” He mumbled and he could feel his eyes sting. He closed them quickly, holding his breath as he tried to will the tears away. He hated himself for feeling so vulnerable and he refused to cry. Aomine Daiki didn't cry. No fucking way.  
  
"Why would you even think that? That's insane," Taiga said, and his voice broke. Blinking his eyes open, Daiki felt a pang of guilt in his chest when he saw the hurt expression on his boyfriends face. He felt like shit for suggesting such a thing in the first place but his insecurities just kept gnawing in the back of his mind and he couldn't stop himself for pushing the issue further.  
  
“Is it? You don't even fucking trust me enough to tell me about Tatsuya and went along with his fucking act all night,” he growled and Taiga flinched as if he had slapped him across the face. His heart almost sank when he saw the tears forming in his boyfriend's eyes before he loosened his grip around him to turn around and buried his face in his pillow.  _Shit. I'm such an asshole._ Sighing, Daiki scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.  
  
"Babe, I'm sorry," he said softly against his neck. “I love you so fucking much, you have no idea. I'm so fucking scared you're gonna get fed up with my shit and leave.”  
  
“You keep saying I don't trust you enough, but you're not any better," Taiga sobbed quietly. "Why the fuck would I leave you, huh? I've fucking liked you since the first time I even saw you, you bastard."  
  
Daiki sighed, wiping away the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "I'm just so fucking scared of losing you." Closing his eyes, he could feel Taiga shifting in his arms and a warm hand gently caressing his cheek, wiping away the tears. It was still sore from the punch Murasakibara had landed on him, but it felt comforting and he leaned into the touch, sighing deeply.  
  
“Daiki,” Taiga said in a low voice and pulled him into a hug. “I love you so much. Please don’t cry.”  
  
“I’m not crying,” he sniffled into Taiga’s neck, making him snort.  
  
“Okay, I’ll just assume you’re allergic to me then,” Taiga teased and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Daiki chuckled quietly and nuzzled closer to him and closed his eyes. He suddenly remembered something very important and almost giggled.  
  
"Hey Taiga, you know how Murasakibara really likes chocolate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I had so much trouble with this chapter. I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but oh well. I'm not happy with it, but it is what it is! I was going to add makeup sex, but I'm tired and it's late. I just wanted to post something since I might not be able to write as much for a few days. We'll see how it turns out.
> 
> Finally, Himuro got punched in the face! Woohoo! *runs a victory lap around the room*
> 
> I know this was originally Kagami's story, but I felt like I had to make this chapter Aomine centric. Sorry if anyone is bothered by this, but Kagami will return in full force in the next one and I don't think I will using Aomine's POV anymore unless I accidently add more plot lines where his voice is needed. I just felt like he's not the kind of person who would open up and tell you how he actually feels so it's hard to express how he's feeling when it's only from Kagami's POV, you know. Especially in a situation like this one. Oh, and I'll address Aomine as Daiki now even from Kagami's POV. Cool beanz.
> 
> I hate it when they cry. It breaks my heart. :C *hugs them*
> 
> Okay, I won't be unleashing hell for a while now. Not gonna spoil anything. Hurr hurr. I'm so bad, I hate myself.
> 
> Speaking of nothing at all, I've been listening to Adam Lambert while writing this and I freaking love him to death. He's adorable!
> 
> MY HEART IS A GHOST TOOOOWN! unz unz unz.
> 
> *leaves*


	16. Chapter 16

When Taiga woke up, he was almost convinced that everything had been a weird dream. He was curled up next to his boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully, but he himself hadn’t been able to get much sleep at all and he felt exhausted both mentally and physically. His brain almost hurt from all the thoughts swirling around in his head and everything that happened the night before had been a lot to take in. So he had ended up staring at the ceiling while Daiki held on to him as if he was afraid he would dash out the door and leave him the second he let go of his grip.  
  
He felt insanely guilty for not telling him about who Tatsuya was in the first place, and the way his boyfriend had reacted made him feel like a piece of shit. He knew he deserved it when he saw the hurt reflected in the navy blue eyes that usually held such warmth and affection for him. He was going to apologize properly and if he was lucky, Daiki would understand his point of view.  
  
But what had surprised him the most was the fact that his boyfriend seemed to be as scared of being abandoned as he was and watching him cry almost broke his heart. He still overthought everything and the fear of Daiki leaving hadn't really vanished. But he wasn't as scared anymore and he had decided to try and be more open about how he felt instead of shutting him out like he did on occasion when the anxiety crept up on him. With both of them being so insecure they would have to be more vocal about their feelings or it might break them. If they could learn how to deal with it, they might make it out okay in the end.  
  
He slightly tilted his head and couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping next to him. His messy blue bed head was insanely cute and the relaxed expression on his face made him look so much younger than he was. He looked so peaceful snuggled up with him and Taiga was once again struck with the realization of how lucky he had been to have found him.  
  
Careful not to wake him, Taiga slowly reached out his hand and gently caressed his cheek, earning himself a low grunt in response. Smiling, he trailed his fingers down to his jaw, cupping it in his hand and leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He was suddenly enveloped in strong arms.  
  
“You should wake me up like this every morning, Baka,” Daiki said in a hoarse voice, blinking his eyes open. Taiga snorted and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Don’t get used to it,” he said teasingly as he leaned in to capture his boyfriend's mouth and when he immediately parted his lips, Taiga flicked his tongue out to meet his and he had to suppress a groan when Daiki tilted his head as he deepened the kiss and lightly trailed his fingertips along his side to finally rest his hand on his hip, pulling them closer together and mumbled something barely audible into his mouth. Taiga raised an eyebrow and pulled away.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
“I said I was sorry about yesterday,” Daiki sighed as he averted his gaze and bit his lower lip. Taiga felt a pang of guilt in his chest for making him feel like he was in the wrong and gently grabbed his chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes.  
  
“I’m the one who should apologize. You had every reason to get upset, I’m sorry,” he said with a soft smile and kissed him on the nose. Daiki closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
“It just fucking killed me knowing that you were hurting and you wouldn't allow me to be there for you. I felt like you didn’t trust me at all,” he admitted with a deep sigh and Taiga felt his chest tighten and moved his hand to stroke his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
“I’m sorry, Daiki,” he began in a low voice. “I just didn't want to ruin the night for everyone. Momoi was so happy and I knew you might have tried to punch him or worse if I had told you. I promise I won’t do something so stupid again.”  
  
Daiki’s eyes blinked open and a smirk curved his lips. “Hah, you’re such an idiot. Trying to protect everyone like some kind of superhero. I have to admit though, you would look super hot in spandex.”  
  
“Shut up,” Taiga groaned as he crashed their lips together again.  
  


* * *

 

After spending way too many hours in bed, they reluctantly got up and went out for lunch at Maji burger and Daiki couldn't stop laughing when the cashiers looked at Taiga in shock when he placed his regular order. When they were stuffed and happy they decided to take a stroll around town to pass the time before they had to go to Momoi and Kuroko’s place again. Walking around the streets of Tokyo was overwhelming and quite the experience when you were used to living in a small town like Taiga had done ever since he moved back to Japan. He had gotten so used to living in a place where everyone knew each other and he hadn't been to Tokyo since before he moved to Los Angeles. It was much bigger and busier than he remembered and he had to stop and look at everything and Daiki was getting more and more annoyed for every time he wanted to take a picture of something to show his grandmother when he got home.  
  
“Baka, you’re being so slow.” His boyfriend grunted. “It’s just Tokyo. Haven't you been here before?”  
  
“I haven't been here since I was a kid. Sure, I lived in L.A. for years but this is still really cool, you know,” he replied with a huge grin as he finally put away his phone and reached out to hold Daiki’s hand instead.  
  
“I guess we’ll be coming here more often since Tetsu and Satsuki are getting married.”  
  
“True,” Taiga mused. “Hey, we should get them a gift as an apology for last night.”  
  
Daiki turned to look at him. “Hm, what do you have in mind? I suck at gifts.”  
  
He hummed. “Maybe something for the baby?”

“I have no idea what babies need.” Daiki shrugged.

“We could just get clothes. Babies need clothes don't they? Hey, there’s a baby store over there. Let’s go have a look at least,” he said, pointing to a building further down the street.

As they entered the store, Taiga didn't even know where to begin looking. There were things everywhere. Clothes, strollers, plush animals and some random stuff he had no idea what it was. Like breast pumps. What did you need those for? Did babies actually need all that crap?  
  
They made their way to the clothing section and Taiga almost thought all the cute clothes would drown him alive. He had never felt so out of place before and Takao would probably have laughed if he had seen him now.  
  
Looking at a red one-piece, he couldn't for the life of him figure out how the sizing worked. He almost regretted setting foot in the store in the first place when Daiki came up to him with a wide grin on his face as he carried a poofy pink dress with lace.  
  
“Satsuki would love this one,” he said as he held it up in front of him.  
  
“We don’t even know the gender of the baby, Aho. Besides, it looks tacky as hell.”  
  
“Fine,” Daiki pouted and reluctantly went to put it back only to return a few seconds later with a white t-shirt. “What about this one?”  
  
“It’s a bit plain, don’t you think? And I’m sure white clothes are going to get dirty really fast.”  
  
Daiki sighed. “Babe, you’re so hard to please. Let me see you do better.”  
  
Humming, he went back to the task of finding something that fit the criteria he had. Nothing too over the top and nothing boring. Just something neutral, but nice. Momoi probably loved extravagant clothes and Taiga was almost certain she wouldn't mind dressing up the kid in princess clothes even if she had a boy. Daiki was leaning against the clothing rack and studied him in silence as if he was thinking about something.  
  
“Taiga,” he eventually said. “Have you ever thought about… you know.”  
  
He looked up from the pajamas he had been eyeing.  
  
“Thought about what?” He asked, confused.  
  
“Babies.” Daiki shrugged and scratched his cheek nervously.  
  
Taiga could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest upon hearing the question. He figured Daiki only asked because he was curious, but the thought of him even thinking about it made him really happy and he knew he was getting ahead of himself. He hadn't given babies much thought before though since he was still young, but he knew he would want a family someday if it was possible. He’d just never imagined he’d fall in love and stay with anyone long enough to get to that point.  
  
He gave him a fond smile as he put away the baby blue pajamas on the rack again.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think I would mind having kids in the future. What about you?”  
  
“I’ve always wanted kids,” Daiki hummed. “Especially since my parents kicked me out. I would try my best to accept my kid no matter what, you know?”  
  
Taiga leaned in and wrapped his arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
“I’m sure you would be a great dad. But you would probably end up killing the kid if you fed it with your lousy food,” he chuckled and Daiki put his arms around him and nuzzled his cheek with a sigh.  
  
“That’s what I have you for, right?” He said in a low voice.  
  
“Uhh…” The comment caught Taiga off guard and he didn't know what to say as he felt his cheeks burning. But when Daiki seemed to realized what he had said, Taiga could feel his body stiffen in his hold and he untangled himself from the hug and he looked as flustered as Taiga felt.  
  
“Shit, that came out the wrong way,” he mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn't mean anything by it, okay?”  
  
He looked so cute, Taiga couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
“Sure you didn't,” he said teasingly and shot him a wink, earning himself a glare in return.  
  
“Shut up and find a gift already,” he grunted as he lounged against the rack again.  
  
Taiga chuckled and turned his attention back to the clothing racks. There was too much to choose from and he almost gave up before he saw a blue jumpsuit with baby monkeys on it. Grinning to himself, he held it up to show his boyfriend.  
  
“This one!”  
  
Daiki leaned over and trailed his fingers over the fabric. “That's actually really nice. Let’s get it,” he said with a small nod.  
  
Pleased about finding a gift so fast, Taiga remembered that they had promised to swing by Momoi and Kuroko’s place around five.

“What time is it?” He asked Daiki who immediately pulled out his phone from his pocket, humming.

“Hm, almost four,” he replied. “But I have a missed call from Satsuki so I'm gonna step out to call her. The music in here is loud as hell.”  
  
As Daiki left to make his call, Taiga decided to have another look around. He knew that Momoi loved to talk on the phone so it would probably take a while before he came back. Browsing a rack of sickeningly cute pajamas, he couldn't help to think about what it would be like to have a baby. He had absolutely zero knowledge, but it still appealed to him and knowing that Daiki was on the same page made him feel strangely excited. It’s not like they were at that stage in their relationship yet, they didn't even live together. And having a kid as a gay couple wasn't always that simple, he knew that.  
  
_Any kid with Daiki’s genes would probably be really cute,_ he thought to himself with a smile. As he tried to picture a dark skinned baby with navy blue hair, he felt someone bump into him and he had to reach out and grab the rack in front of him or he would’ve tumbled over from the impact. The other person wasn't as lucky it appeared.  
  
“Ouch, that hurt.”  
  
The man's voice was so high pitched he almost winced at the sound as he turned to look at him and was completely caught off guard at how beautiful he was with his silky blonde hair that was covered by a black fedora and his golden eyes almost sparkled when he shot Taiga a beaming smile as he got off the floor, dusting off his black skinny jeans.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I was so lost in thought I didn't look where I was going,” he chirped happily.  
  
Taiga blinked. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, no need to worry,” he said with a chuckle and when he saw the clothing Taiga had picked out, he gasped and reached out to touch it. “Hey, where did you find that jumpsuit? It’s so cute!~”  
  
“Uh, over there somewhere. I’ll show you,” he said, motioning him to follow as he made his way back to the rack where he had found the jumpsuit moments earlier while the blonde kept chatting away.  
  
“Thank you! My sister just had a baby girl and I want to spoil her silly. That’s what uncles are for, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.” Taiga said and nodded at the rack in front of them. “Here they are”  
  
The blonde immediately dove in and grabbed the same one Taiga had picked out along with two others in different prints. He turned back to him and smiled brightly.  
  
“You’re a lifesaver! This is perfect.~”  
  
“It’s no problem,” Taiga said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
“Are you shopping for your kid?” He tilted his head and fluttered his eyelashes. “I bet a little boy or girl with that fiery red hair would look totally adorable~”  
  
“Uh, no. I don't have kids,” Taiga replied, feeling his face heat up. ”My boyfriend’s best friends are getting married and they’re having a baby so we decided to get them something.”  
  
“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” he said and placed the clothes he had picked out in a shopping basket. Taiga remembered that Daiki would probably be back soon so he should hurry up and pay so they could leave.  
  
“Yeah, I guess,” he said with a smile. “I really need to go pay for this.” He held up the jumpsuit and the blonde beamed at him again. Taiga wondered if his cheeks hurt from smiling so much and it almost made him cringe. No one could be that happy all the time.  
  
“Okay, it was nice to meet you,” he said happily. “I hope we see each other again.~”  
  
“Uh, okay. Bye bye,” Taiga said, turning around to make his way towards the checkout. When he had paid he noticed his boyfriend walking up to him with a big frown on his face.  
  
“We have to go get some take-out. Apparently Satsuki craves spring rolls and she almost started crying when I said no, so now I have to get her twice as many as an apology.”  
  
Taiga chuckled and gave him a kiss. “You shouldn’t bully pregnant women, you moron.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Daiki reached out and grabbed his hand. “Whatever. Let’s go.”  
  
They walked out of the store, blissfully unaware of the golden eyes studying them from across the room.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I got you your damn spring rolls, why are you still pouting?” Daiki grunted as he paced around the living room while Momoi looked at him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
“I’m not pouting,” she frowned.  
  
Taiga dropped the shopping bag to the floor next the table and began opening the food containers, handing over the spring rolls to Momoi who was sighing deeply.  
  
“Is it because of what happened yesterday?” Daiki asked and sat down in front of her, leaning his arms on the table. “Look, we’re really sorry. We even got you a gift as an apology.”  
  
She shook her head.“No, that’s not why I’m upset.”  
  
“What's wrong then?” Daiki ran a hand through his hair in frustration and Momoi took a deep shuddering breath before she answered.  
  
“Ki-chan called me before you got here.”  
  
Taiga noticed his boyfriend tense up so he took a seat on the chair next to him and stroked his arm soothingly. He remembered Momoi mentioning Ki-chan before and he could only assume it was that bastard Kise.  
  
“What the fuck did he want?” Daiki scowled and Momoi averted her gaze to rest on her hands as she spoke.  
  
“Somehow he found out about the wedding and he wanted to know if he was invited.”  
  
Daiki let out a loud breath and buried his face in his palms.  
  
“Please tell me you said no,” he groaned.  
  
“We were going to ask you how you felt about it before we decided if we were going to invite him or not,” she said as she bit her lower lip, looking guilty. “But he put me on the spot so I couldn't say no when he asked.”  
  
“I don't get why the fuck you even speak to him,” Daiki said with a deep sigh and Taiga wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head on his shoulder.  
  
“I don't really talk to him that much, you know that. Tetsu-kun is still upset with him too, but they meet sometimes,” Momoi admitted.  
  
“Shit…” Daiki cursed into his hands, shaking his head.  
  
Momoi gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Dai-chan.”  
  
“Whatever, it’s fine.” He shrugged. “I just feel like we’ve had too much ex-boyfriend drama this weekend.”  
  
“About that…” she mumbled.  
  
Daiki furrowed his brow. “What?”  
  
“Mukkun made Tatsu-kun tell us what really happened and he got so angry he kicked his ass,” she said.  
  
Taiga almost dropped his chopsticks and gasped. Tatsuya obviously deserved to get beaten up, but he felt sorry for anyone who got in a fight with that giant when he was angry. His boyfriend, however, seemed pleased upon hearing the news.  
  
“Shit, I can't believe we missed it,” Daiki chuckled.  
  
“Don't laugh, he had to go to the hospital.” Momoi frowned. Taiga chuckled and released his grip from his boyfriend and picked up the shopping bag, handing it over to her.  
  
“We picked this out as an apology gift, Momoi,” he said, smiling. “I hope you like it.”  
  
Her eyes sparkled in excitement when she pulled out the jumpsuit and she almost squealed. She reached over the table and gave Taiga’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
“You’re always so nice, Kagamin,” she giggled. “I love it! It’s really cute.”  
  
“Oi! I helped him pick it out.” Daiki pouted and Taiga rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“Sure you did,” he grinned.  
  
Momoi observed them with a fond smile before she quickly got out of her chair and ran towards the bedroom. They stared at each other in confusion and before they could ponder any further, she returned with a big pile of wedding magazines.  
  
“Kagamin, let's get to work,” she said and handed him some magazines and when Taiga looked at the covers he was convinced he was going to regret agreeing to be her man of honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, personal shopper Aomine has returned! Ofc he wanted to buy a pink princess dress. 8)
> 
> I wonder who that mysterious blonde is. Huhuhu. Take a wild guess. It's not me.
> 
> I can imagine Momoi being a bridezilla. XD I feel bad for poor Kagami.
> 
> AND HAHA, HIMURO! YOU PIECE OF SHIT. XD SERVES YOU RIGHT!


	17. Chapter 17

No matter how many years Taiga spent in Japan, he would never get used to the colder weather during the winter time. It was like the freaking North Pole compared to the hot temperature he had grown accustomed to in Los Angeles. The days got shorter and the lack of sunlight made him feel gloomy, but this year he had Daiki and the cold gave him a perfect excuse to snuggle up with him on the couch and drink hot chocolate with baby marshmallows while watching bad movies. Not that he really needed an excuse to be close to his boyfriend, they had practically been glued together by the hip ever since they got back from Tokyo.  
  
It had already been over two months since then and Christmas was just around the corner. Taiga spent every waking moment together with Daiki, who was pretty much living at his house. They would probably have more privacy if they stayed at his apartment, but he never remembered to go grocery shopping and he had become addicted to Makoto’s phenomenal cooking. Not even once did she complain about having one extra mouth to feed, it just made her happy to shower both of them with love and affection by cooking for them and Taiga felt really grateful to her. Any sane person would’ve strangled Daiki because only God knows how he had managed to live by himself considering he possessed close to no basic life skills at all. It had become painfully evident the more time they spent together and Taiga sometimes felt like his boyfriend was a little kid trapped in a grown man’s body, but all the things he loved about him overshadowed his flaws and he figured he could learn to live with them. He couldn't care less about having to collect dirty socks off the floor as long as being with Daiki made him feel like he was on top of the world.  
  
Momoi had gotten into the habit of calling him every other day on Skype to discuss wedding plans and Taiga eventually started to look forward to their planning even though he felt like a fish out of water when she wanted second opinions on flower arrangements and what font she should use for the placing cards but he had given her advice about the food they would be serving and they had put together a menu. As much as he enjoyed speaking to her, he was slowly going insane since his boyfriend would moan and complain in the background about being bored the entire time. But he knew that he was really looking forward to the wedding too so he didn't think much of it and just made him watch TV or sent him upstairs to spend time with his grandmother until he was done chatting with Momoi.  
  
The ceremony was going to take place in August which meant they still had a lot of time to plan everything, but Momoi wanted to get it done as early as possible because the baby was due to arrive in early June. She had showed off her small baby bump in the camera a few times and Daiki had looked at her with such fondness and adoration and Taiga couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He wondered how he would react if he was about to have a baby on his own, would he be even more excited than this? It was something he had been thinking about a lot lately after speaking to Momoi so often. Weddings and babies had taken over his mind and he started to feel like he really wanted these things too. It was like a biological clock had started ticking inside of him and he knew it was way too soon to think about things like that, but he couldn't help himself. However, he had decided to take his relationship to the next step by asking Daiki if he wanted to move in for real, he just had to find the right moment to bring it up.  
  
That moment came one early morning one week before Christmas when they hadn't seen each other for two days because of their work schedules. He had been sound asleep when he felt a freezing cold chest press up against his back and a pair of lips grazing his neck.  
  
“Why are you here, Aho? It's so damn early,” he groaned into his pillow. He didn't mean to sound so grouchy, but he still hated early mornings and his boyfriend felt like a human popsicle after being outside in the cold weather.

“Sorry babe. Didn't mean to wake you up,” Daiki chuckled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“That doesn't explain why you're here this early,” he muttered. “I thought we were going to see each other later tonight.”

He was gently flipped over so he was lying on his back with Daiki’s body covering his and he let out a gasp when his mouth was captured in a kiss so slow, soft and so unbelievably tender that it left him slightly lightheaded.  
  
“I couldn't wait until tonight,” Daiki murmured against his mouth. “We haven't seen each other in forever.”

“It's only been two days, Aho,” Taiga said with a chuckle.  
  
His boyfriend gave him a small smile and reached up to lightly stroke his hair.

“Two days too many if you ask me,” he murmured softly and Taiga felt his chest flutter in happiness. They had been together for almost five months, but Daiki’s sappy words still made him feel like a lovestruck teenage girl and he would never get tired of it.

“I missed you too, Daiki,” he said softly. “As a matter of fact, I was having a really nice dream about you.”

That seemed to have perked his interest because his mouth turned into a confident smirk as he slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against his ear.  
  
“Oh yeah? Want to tell me about it?” His voice had lowered into a husky purr and the sound sent shivers down Taiga's spine and all the blood rushing to his cock. Licking his lips, he hooked his legs around Daiki’s hips, pulling his body closer.

“Why don’t we act it out together?” He whispered back, earning himself a muffled chuckle that sent small puffs of air against his neck and he had to suppress a small moan. Daiki pulled back to look at him with a huge grin across his face.  
  
“I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had, babe,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  
  
“Daiki, shut up and fuck me,” Taiga groaned.  
  
He didn't have to be told twice, because Taiga could swear he had never seen his boyfriend move so fast before as he stripped them out of their boxers, grabbing a condom and lube from the nightstand drawer.  
  
When he finally pushed inside, Taiga let out a muffled moan and wrapped his legs around his waist again, clinging to his shoulders while he adjusted to the intrusion. Their lips met in a slow kiss but it wasn't long until it grew deeper and needier when Daiki grabbed his hips and pulled all but the head out to swiftly sink back inside again, causing Taiga to roll his head back with a loud gasp and buck his hips up to meet every thrust, desperate to feel him deeper inside.  
  
“Mhm, baby, you feel amazing,” Daiki gasped into his mouth, licking and sucking on his lower lip as he pounded harder and faster until he pulled back to sink down on his knees, lifting his legs over his shoulders and began rolling his hips again in a fast pace as the new angle allowed him to hit Taiga’s prostate, making him cry out and arch his back off the mattress.  
  
“Ahh, Daiki... harder,” he whimpered, reaching down to stroke his neglected cock as Daiki grabbed his hips in a tight grip and slammed into him with more force. “Mhm… f-fuck, Daiki.” He could feel himself getting closer and closer and when Daiki released his legs and dove back down so that they were pressed flush against each other again he felt like his whole body was on fire, desperate for release. He gasped breathlessly, hooking his legs around Daiki's waist again in a tight hold, bringing him deeper inside, meeting every hard thrust with matching strength.  
  
Daiki buried his face in his neck. “I love you, Taiga,” he moaned softly, nipping and licking the sensitive skin up his neck to capture his lips in a deep and hungry kiss as his thrusts grew more urgent and frantic, making Taiga let out a muffled cry against his mouth when he felt waves of pleasure searing through his body and he bit down hard on Daiki’s lower lip, drawing blood. He pounded into him hard one last time, their arms gripping each other tightly and moaning loudly into each others mouths as they came together.  
  
With a ragged breath, Daiki rolled off him and pulled him into his arms. Closing his eyes, Taiga rested his head on his chest, listening to his heart beating vigorously while he came down from his high.  
  
“Love you too, Daiki,” he whispered softly and he felt a pair of lips pressed against his hair. Daiki let out a content sigh and trailed his fingertips down his arm. Taiga hummed and pressed a kiss to his damp chest. They lay there in silence for a couple of minutes and when Taiga almost fell asleep he couldn't think of anything that made him happier than being able to be together with Daiki like this and he never wanted it to end.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and tried to suppress a yawn. “You know, I’ve been thinking about something.”  
  
Daiki nuzzled his hair and chuckled. “Don’t do that, you might hurt yourself.”  
  
“Shut up. I’m being serious,” Taiga muttered.  
  
“Fine, fine. What’s on your mind?”  
  
“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to move in here,” he asked in a low voice. “You’re here all the time anyway.”  
  
Daiki hummed. “Huh. You sure your grandma won't mind?”  
  
“I already asked her about it. She was ecstatic. I think she loves you more than I do.” Taiga half snorted.  
  
Daiki let out a small chuckle and twined their hands together.  
  
“Should I be worried about her jumping me in my sleep?”  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “God, you’re such an asshole,” he mumbled against his chest. “Do you want to move in or not?”  
  
“If it means I get to wake up next to you like this every morning, then hell fucking yes,” Daiki said softly and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
“Good,” Taiga said with a grin, feeling a warm sensation spreading in his chest and he thought he had never felt this happy before. Until his boyfriend spanked him on the ass.  
  
“Now be a good housewife and make me breakfast. I want pancakes.”  
  
“I changed my mind. You’re not allowed to live here,” he groaned.  
  
  


* * *

 

“Aw, Dai-chan! You’re finally one step closer to becoming a Kagami,” Makoto squealed and pulled Daiki into a big hug when they told her about the news, grinning ear to ear as she looked at Taiga with a glint of mischief in her red eyes. “Tai-chan, you better start saving up for a ring.”  
  
“Grandma! You’re so embarrassing,” Taiga sputtered as his cheeks and ears flushed pink and he turned his attention to the sink to take care of the dishes after their breakfast. He almost dropped the dish-brush when he heard his boyfriend speak.  
  
“Don’t worry, Makoto-san,” Daiki said with a chuckle. “He’ll give into my charms eventually.”  
  
“You’re not any better! Shut up!” He scowled and threw the wet dish-brush at his laughing boyfriend who desperately tried to use a giggling Makoto as a human shield.  
  
Sighing deeply, Taiga felt his pocket vibrate and his face lit up in a huge grin when he saw who it was from. Alex was confirming that she would be arriving on the 22nd and he made a mental note to clean the guest room before then. And hopefully, she wouldn't crawl into bed naked with him and Daiki. The thought made him gag and he began to worry about being under the same roof as Daiki, Alex and his grandmother. He would probably lose his mind.  
  
He finished the dishes and when he was done, he joined his boyfriend who had retreated to the living room, lounging on the couch with his cellphone. He took a seat next to him and frowned. Daiki had been texting someone a lot lately and he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest. It was probably Momoi, but he had to know so he wouldn't go insane.  
  
“Who are you texting?” He asked, trying his best to look at the screen, but his boyfriend moved so he couldn't get a glimpse of the message.  
  
“Oh, it’s just Takao,” he mumbled and resumed typing.  
  
Taiga hummed thoughtfully. “Since when do you have his number?”  
  
“Since the club. He has been sending me these cool videos,” Daiki said with a grin. “Did he show you the one with the screaming goats? It was hilarious.”  
  
“Uh, no. Goats are creepy,” Taiga said, frowning. For some reason, he wasn't comfortable with his boyfriend and best friend bonding, even if it was over videos of goats. Nothing good could come out of it and he would probably end up getting bit in the ass.  
  
His boyfriend put away his phone and leaned against him, humming. “He offered to help me pick out a Christmas present for you tomorrow.”  
  
An intense feeling of dread surged through his body upon hearing the words.  
  
_Fuck me, I’m getting lingerie for Christmas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut still makes me blush like a virgin. *dies forever*
> 
> Aww, Kagami has baby fever. XD
> 
> SCREAMING GOATS ARE AWESOME!
> 
> Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but it would've turned into a monster if I had added Alex' arrival to it.


	18. Chapter 18

One thing Taiga had learned after living with his grandmother for so many years was that she never did anything half-assed. Holidays were the perfect excuse for her to go all in and during the week she had decorated every single room in the house, with an exception for the room he shared with Daiki. There were decorations  _everywhere_ and that was not an exaggeration. He kept finding pieces of glitter in his hair and one time he even found some in his boxers and couldn't for the life of him figure out how it had managed to end up there.  
  
There were mistletoes in every doorway and his grandmother’s huge cat figurine collection had expanded to something bordering on unhealthy. Wherever you went you were met by creepy looking cats in Santa hats and Taiga had been freaked out on more than one occasion because she had placed one life-sized figurine on the kitchen counter and the first time he saw it he had almost spilled orange juice all over himself.  
  
His boyfriend had been acting suspiciously ever since he went gift shopping with Takao and he was absolutely convinced that his nightmare of getting lingerie for Christmas was about to come true. His best friend had been sending him mischievous looks at work as well and it only confirmed his suspicions. One of these days he was going to get his revenge. He had thought about convincing Midorima to get lingerie for Takao, but if he knew his best friend well enough it would probably just make him happy, so he would have to try to come up with something else.  
  
The day of Alex’s arrival had been busy to say the least. His grandmother had occupied the kitchen all day while baking cookies and Taiga had taken it upon himself to clean the entire house and change the sheets in the guest room. Since Daiki was pretty much useless when it came to cleaning, he had been entrusted with the simple task of vacuuming and he had been complaining the entire time.  
  
When they were done with their chores, they went to lie down on the couch in the living room. Daiki had slumped down on top of him and buried his face in his neck as he dozed off. Taiga couldn't figure out how vacuuming could make him so damn tired, but he was so cute when he slept so he had just laid there and stroked his hair while he thought about Alex's visit. He had decided to come clean to her about what Tatsuya had actually done to him so he would have to try and get her alone so they could talk at some point.  
  
After about half an hour his thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell and he could hear his grandmother greet Alex from behind him. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of their voices. They had always gotten along well. Maybe _too_ well because they loved to gang up on him and tease him until he felt like killing both of them out of frustration.  
  
All the commotion seemed to have woken Daiki up because he could feel him stirring against his chest. He groaned as he slowly raised his head to look around the room and when his eyes landed on their guest he let out a small gasp.  
  
“ _That’s_ your basketball coach? Her boobs are enormous,” was all he said and Taiga smacked him across the head, narrowing his eyes.  
  
“Daiki, if you mention anything else related to Alex’s boobs again you’ll be sleeping on the couch from now on,” he scowled. “And I don’t mean the couch in our room, but this one. Far, far away from me and my ass.”  
  
The look of sheer terror on his boyfriend’s face almost made him laugh.  
  
“Baby, I’m sorry. Please don’t make me sleep in here. I’ll die without you!” He whined and Taiga couldn't fight the urge to roll his eyes.  
  
“Stop being so melodramatic,” he chuckled, untangling himself from the embrace and got up to greet Alex who had been chatting with his grandmother about the lousy airplane food she'd had earlier. When he approached them her face lit up in a bright smile and she threw her arms around him. The familiar smell of apples made him sigh in content as he nuzzled her hair.  
  
_“Tiger, I missed you so much”,_ she said fondly, immediately switching to English.  
  
_“Alex, it’s so good to see you,"_ he let out a small chuckle and just as he was about to call Daiki over to greet her, his lips were devoured in a wet kiss. He could hear a strangled noise from behind him as he was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled into his boyfriend's arms.  
  
“Oi! What the fuck are you doing, lady?!” Daiki growled and Alex gave Taiga a mischievous smile and hummed.  
  
_“Wow, he’s very possessive, Taiga. But I have to admit that you’ve done well for yourself. He’s really hot,”_ she winked slyly.  
  
“What the hell did she say?” Daiki scowled and Taiga turned to give him a kiss on the cheek, grinning.  
  
“She said your face looks like a butt,” he said teasingly, earning himself a giggle from Alex.  
  
“What?!” Daiki half-shouted next to his ear and the sound of his voice almost made him wince. He untangled himself from his tight grip and Alex snickered as she reached out her hand towards his boyfriend who was glaring at her with disapproval.  
  
“Hi, I’m Alexandra Garcia. It’s really nice to meet you,” she said with a soft smile and before she could kiss him, Taiga swiftly stepped in between them and crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.  
  
“Oh hell no. You keep those demonic lips away from him if you know what’s good for you.”  
  
“Aww, don’t be so uptight. This is how we greet people in America,” she said with a pout.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit and you know it!”  
  
His grandmother placed her hand on Alex's arm and smiled.  
  
“Alex, do you want something to eat?” She asked fondly. “You must be hungry after your flight.”  
  
“Actually…” Taiga said before Alex got the chance to respond. “I was hoping I could talk to you about something. Would you mind going with me to the mall to pick out some gifts? We could get lunch.”  
  
She hummed. “Sure, just let me change into some fresh clothes. I’ll be right back,” she said, picking up her suitcase and made her way up the stairs to the guest bedroom. His grandmother retreated to the kitchen to finish off the gingerbread cookies she had been in the process of making before Alex showed up.  
  
As Taiga put on his shoes, he could feel his boyfriend observing him in silence.  
  
“What?” He raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
  
“Are you okay, babe?” He asked softly and grabbed his hand.  
  
Taiga leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to talk to her about Tatsuya."  
  
The mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name made Daiki frown and Taiga gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
“I won’t be gone for long,” he said with a small smile and nodded towards the kitchen. “Go keep grandma company or something.”  
  
Daiki shrugged and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Okay, see you soon then.”  
  
Alex descended the stairs, dressed in the winter coat she had kept in their guest bedroom since she never had any use for it in Los Angeles. Taiga put on his parka and wrapped a scarf around his neck before they went outside.  
  
It was only a ten-minute walk and Taiga didn't want to bring up the topic of Tatsuya yet so they just made some small talk about Alex’s plane ride and she went on and on about the hot flight attendant she had been flirting with for over twelve hours. Taiga snorted and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard.  
  
Taiga motioned her to follow him to get some hot dogs at the food court upon arriving before they got seated on a bench overlooking the massive fountain in the center of the mall. They ate their food in silence until Alex turned to him.  
  
“So I assume this is about Tatsuya?” She asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Taiga shrugged and took a bite of his third hot dog, trying to postpone the conversation by chewing slowly but he was starving so he wasn't able to stall for long.  
  
“I’m so sorry I didn't tell you he was back in Japan,” Alex said with a sigh. “I know how upset you used to get whenever I mentioned him and I never thought you would run into each other.”  
  
Taiga reached for his fourth hot dog and heaved a heavy sigh. He owed her the truth about what really happened back in America, he knew that. She had stood by him when he had been at his lowest and it was the right thing to do. But it didn't make it less painful to share it with her.  
  
“I actually never told you how bad things were between us,” he admitted in a low voice.  
  
“What did he do? I will kick his ass,” Alex growled and he had to roll his eyes at her.  
  
“Don’t worry, someone already beat you to it,” he said as he thought about a raging Murasakibara. Yeah, he’d had his fair share of ass kicking to last him a lifetime if he’d had to go by what Momoi had told them about him ending up in the hospital.  
  
He sighed, throwing away the napkins he had received along with his food in the trash bin next to him.  
  
“Tatsuya would intentionally belittle me and my feelings until I felt like I wasn't worth shit, you know?” He mumbled and he could feel a cold hand rest on top of his. He shut his eyes, biting his lower lip as he continued.  
  
“When he came over, all he ever wanted to do was to have sex and I swear I have never felt so used in my life.”  
  
Alex gently laced their hands together and scooted closer to him.  
  
“Taiga…” He could hear the pity in her voice and it almost broke him. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him.  
  
“I even found out about him asking a girl out when we were still together. When I confronted him, he put the blame on me. He said I was pathetic and broke up with me just like that. It has been stuck in my head for years and I kept feeling like I was worthless and that no one would be able to love me. It’s been years and he’s still messing with my brain. I’m so fucking scared I’m going to lose Daiki because I’m all screwed up.”  
  
A slender arm reached out and pulled him into a hug and he had to bite his lower lip or he would probably start crying, but he had already shed too many tears over Tatsuya so he took a deep breath and buried his face in Alex's neck instead.  
  
“If the two of you really love each other it should be enough," she said and gently stroked his hair. "If he leaves you because of something like this, then he isn’t worth it, Taiga.”   
  
“I really love him, Alex. For once I’m actually happy and I don’t want it to end,” he mumbled against her neck.  
  
Alex pulled away and smacked him across the head.  
  
“Where’s my fierce tiger, huh?” She frowned. “The Taiga I know would never back down from a challenge like this.”  
  
“I know, but…” he began, but was immediately interrupted.  
  
“No buts! Let me hear you roar!” She said with a chuckle, earning herself a snort in reply. He playfully jabbed her on the arm.  
  
“You suck, you know that?”  
  
She gave him a small smile and gently patted him on the back.  
  
“You know I’ll always be there for you if you need me, right? I’m only a phone call away and if I have to I will drop everything to fly over here.”  
  
He glanced up so their eyes met and the fondness in her gaze made his chest tighten. It was so obvious she truly cared for him and he regretted not telling her the truth earlier.  
  
“Thanks, Alex. I really appreciate it,” he said with a smile.  
  
She smiled back. “No problem, kiddo. Let’s get to work then? I guess you need to find a gift for your hunk of a boyfriend.”  
  
“Yeah, I have no idea what to get him,” he admitted and got off the bench. “I gave him basketball shoes for his birthday and he’s such a fanatic I feel like it’s going to be hard to find something just as good.”  
  
“Let’s have a look around. Maybe we’ll find something,” she said as she stood up, motioning him to follow her as they began their quest to find Daiki a gift. Taiga tried to recall the things he knew his boyfriend liked and all he could come up with was basketball, sex and food. He almost felt a headache coming on before his eyes landed on something that caught his interest. Grinning to himself, he knew he had found the perfect gift.  
  
“Alex,” he said and grabbed her shoulder. “I’m getting them. He’s going to be ecstatic.”  
  
She hummed. “You sure?”  
  
“Yeah. Definitely,” he said with a wide smile.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Okay, we’re going to have to hide them in the guest room for a couple of days, okay?” Taiga explained as he carried the big box that held Daiki’s present, carefully walking up the stairs to the porch.  
  
“Sure, no problem. I’ll take good care of them,” Alex snickered and pushed the front door open and Taiga almost dropped the box when he saw his boyfriend on the couch with a big pout on his face. He was wearing a red Christmas sweater with reindeer on it and it had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life. When Daiki heard the door close behind them, he stalked up to the entrance with a scowl on his face.  
  
“Apparently your grandmother knitted this thing for me,” he groaned. “It’s itchy as hell and I’m not allowed to take it off.”  
  
Taiga gave him a kiss on the cheek and chuckled. “You look really cute, Aho.”  
  
Daiki snorted. “Wait until you see yours. You won’t be laughing then.”  
  
“Fuck,” Taiga said and before he got the chance to run away and hide from his grandmother, the box in his hand began to rattle. Daiki looked at him in surprise, trying to peek inside.  
  
“Did I hear meowing?” He asked with a grin. “Did you get a cat?”  
  
Taiga mentally cursed himself for not hiding the box from him fast enough and opened it. His boyfriend almost squealed at the sight of the two fluffy kittens he had bought for him.   
  
“Merry Christmas. You weren't supposed to get them yet,” Taiga said and couldn't hold back a smile when Alex and Daiki poked their hands into the box to stroke the kittens. They were siblings and Taiga didn't have the heart to separate them so he had decided to get both. Daiki picked up the male kitten who had long black fur and nuzzled him close.  
  
“Are you serious? They're all mine?” He said with a wide smile and if Taiga had thought he was adorable already in the Christmas sweater, this made him almost twice as cute.  
  
“Yeah, but I wouldn't mind sharing them with you,” he chuckled and put the box down to take off his jacket. The other kitten was trying to escape from the box and Taiga gently grabbed her and put her to his chest. Just like her brother she had long fur, but hers was orange and she wasn't as fluffy. His grandmother emerged from the kitchen and when she saw the kittens her face lit up in a wide smile and she gently petted the one Daiki was holding.  
  
“Taiga, they are so cute,” she cooed. “What are their names?”  
  
He smiled. “Well, they’re Daiki’s so it’s up to him.”  
  
Daiki hummed and nuzzled the kitten in his arms. “I think I’ll name this one Yami. And the other one… Haru.”  
  
Taiga felt relief wash over him. For a second, he had almost expected his boyfriend to name them something lame like Terminator or Devil. But he had to admit that the names he had picked out really suited them.  
  
Makoto chuckled. “Tai-chan, I’m going to go get your Christmas sweater. I want a picture of you and Dai-chan with my new great grandchildren.”  
  
“Grandma, no!” Taiga groaned, but it was too late. She had already made her way to her office and when she returned she was carrying a navy blue sweater in the same print as the one Daiki was wearing. Alex bumped their shoulders together and gave him a teasing smile and he felt the urge to facepalm, but his hands were occupied by Haru who was busy nuzzling his chest.  
  
“Fine, but only one picture, okay?” He sighed and handed over the kitten to Alex and grabbed the sweater and pulled it over his t-shirt. Daiki had been right, it was really itchy and he couldn't wait to take it off.  
  
They got seated on the couch and Daiki climbed into his lap with a huge grin, gently petting Yami who was desperately trying to crawl down his leg.  
  
“Santa, I want you for Christmas,” he chuckled, earning himself a glare in response.  
  
“Shut up, Daiki.”  
  
Haru was placed next to her brother and Taiga quickly grabbed her before she managed to escape. He brought his free arm around Daiki's waist and let out a gasp when his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. He tightened the grip around his boyfriend and nibbled on his lower lip with a sigh, not paying any attention to his grandmother snapping picture after picture even though he had told her one was enough.  
  
“I love you,” Daiki whispered.  
  
“I love you too,” Taiga whispered back with a smile and he could hear Alex and his grandmother giggle in the background.  
  
When they finally untangled themselves from the embrace and got off the couch, the doorbell rang and everyone looked at each other in confusion.  
  
“Are we expecting someone?” Makoto asked and Taiga just shook his head as he made his way to the entrance with Haru in his arms.  
  
“Maybe it’s Kazu. He said he would come by with gifts at some point,” he said as he swung the door open and when he saw the people standing there, he almost closed it again.  
  
“Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AoKaga + kittens + Christmas sweaters. I'm dying over here for realz!
> 
> I know there are a lot of AoKaga + kittens fics, but my cat actually forced me to give Aomine kittens. So the blame is all on her. She's sad because I won't let her have any of her own.
> 
> Haru means sunlight, I think. Yami means something like darkness if I'm correct. If I'm wrong - shit happens. I just didn't want to be predictable and name them Tiger and Panther. I originally thought about naming them Fluffy and Biscuit but it was too sugary sweet and I almost died from the cuteness.
> 
> DUN DUN DUUUN! *dramatic music once again*
> 
> So how will Kagami's parents react to Aomine? Remember, they don't have a good relationship so this will be interesting, yeah?


	19. Chapter 19

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ _  
_ _  
_ Taiga had completely lost the ability to speak. He couldn't think. Couldn’t breathe.  
  
All he could do was stare at the familiar faces in front of him, his mouth open in shock. Just seeing them standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world sent a wave of panic through his body and he had to remind himself of how to breathe or he would probably pass out.  
  
What was he going to do now?  
  
They didn't even know he was gay in the first place so how was he supposed to explain why Daiki lived there? Naive as he was, he had convinced himself that he would never have to come out to them. It’s not like they were involved in his life anyway and the prospect of them showing up out of the blue like this had never even crossed his mind.  
  
Haru was fidgeting in his arms, but he just held her closer to his chest like she was was his last lifeline, feeling the pit of his stomach churn with anxiety.  
  
His father raised a split eyebrow at him with an amused expression.  
  
“Is that how you greet your own parents, Tai?” He said with a low chuckle.  
  
“Taiga, honey! We wanted to surprise you,” his mother cooed, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. He quickly raised his hand to shield the kitten in his arms or she would’ve been squashed from the impact.  
  
_This is bad. Really, really bad._  
  
He heard footsteps behind them and he prayed that it wasn't Daiki. When he heard the sound of his grandmother’s voice, he let out a sigh in relief.  
  
“Shinji? Asuna? I thought I recognised those voices,” she said in a surprised tone.  
  
The arms around Taiga instantly loosened and his mother turned to his grandmother with a bright smile.  
  
“Makoto, it’s been way too long,” she said with a small bow.  
  
“Why didn't you call in advance?” his grandmother asked with a frown. “The guest room is taken because Alex is visiting.”  
  
Upon hearing her name, Alex jogged up to them.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take the couch,” she said and Taiga felt an overwhelming urge to strangle her. If there wasn't any room for his parents in the house, they would have to stay at a hotel instead and he wouldn't have to deal with the situation of having them in such close proximity of him and Daiki.  
  
“It’s nice to see you again, Alexandra,” his father said with a curt nod.  
  
“Likewise, Mr. Kagami,” she said with a small smile. “I’m going to take a shower, I still smell of airplane,” she chuckled and made her way up the stairs.  
  
_Please, don’t leave!_  
  
She was clearly oblivious to Taiga’s inner turmoil and as he watched her retreating back, he almost felt like she was abandoning him. Cursing himself for not asking her to stay, he handed over Haru to his grandmother and quickly went back inside the living room and sat down next to Daiki, whose sole attention was on the black kitten on his lap. The fond smile on his face made Taiga’s heart skip a beat because in that moment he looked so beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him. When Daiki turned his head slightly and their gazes met, he felt anxious about the entire situation again. His blue eyes held such warmth and love for him. What if his parents didn't approve of him?  
  
With a soft chuckle, Daiki nuzzled the black kitten and kissed him on his tiny head. “I’m so happy, babe. Thank you.”  
  
Taiga had almost forgotten about his parents presence until he saw red and black moving towards them in the corner of his eye. When his father slumped down in the armchair next to him and his mother sat down next to Daiki, the pleasant feeling of watching his boyfriend cuddling his new kitten instantly vanished and it was replaced with dread.  
  
“So who is this?” His father asked curtly, narrowing his eyes slightly as he observed them. The way he was looking at them made Taiga painfully aware of their matching Christmas sweaters which should be enough to raise his parents suspicion of the true nature of their relationship. His breath hitched as he struggled to come up with something to say to stall the conversation, but his father’s question made Daiki turn his attention away from the kitten.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kagami-san,” he said with a nod. “This little one is Yami and I’m Aomine Daiki, your son’s bo-”  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Taiga abruptly cut him off and he mentally slapped himself for what he was about to say.  
  
“Best friend! Yeah, this is my best friend Aomine,” he said in a nervous, high-pitched voice and as soon as he had uttered the words he instantly wished he could take them back. His heart ached when he saw the hurt flash in Daiki’s eyes and his face turned into one of disappointment. Taiga hated himself for making him feel that way towards him, but he had to buy some time so he could tell his parents on his own terms instead of just springing it on them like this.  
  
He averted his gaze and his eyes briefly landed on his mother. She didn't believe him. He could tell by the way she was looking at him with a knowing smile and he groaned internally. She had always been able to see through his lies, why would things be different this time? To his relief, she didn't say anything about it and shot Daiki a small smile instead.  
  
“How did the two of you meet?” She asked fondly.  
  
Dumbfounded, Taiga opened his mouth but closed it again without speaking. His mother was observing him expectantly and he couldn't come up with anything in response to the question. It’s not like he could say ‘I thought he was hot so grandma made him believe I snatched her purse’. Yeah, that would probably not sit well with his parents. Maybe his mother wouldn't judge him too harshly, but his father, on the other hand, was more old-fashioned than she was.  
  
“Basketball,” Daiki replied in a flat voice.  
  
“You still like basketball, huh?” his father asked with a deep chuckle. “You always used to play with Tatsuya. Do you keep in touch?”  
  
He felt Daiki tense up next to him at the mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name. If Taiga wasn't feeling uncomfortable already, he would’ve probably had the same reaction.  
  
“Uh, no. Not really,” he mumbled.  
  
“That’s too bad. He was such a sweet boy,” his mother said with a sad smile.  
  
Taiga wanted nothing more than to yell at her that no, Tatsuya was not a fucking sweet person. He was the human equivalent to the devil. Apparently the same thought seemed to have entered Daiki’s mind, but he was unable to restrain himself from voicing his opinion.  
  
“If by sweet you mean a fucking asshole, then yeah. He’s fucking sweet, alright,” he muttered and the smiles on his parents faces faded instantly. A shocked silence fell over them and Taiga felt the panic surging through him again. He slightly turned his head to his boyfriend and when their gazes met he felt a shiver down his spine from the furious expression on his face.  
  
“Tai… Kagami, could I have a word with you in private?” He hissed and placed Yami on the couch. “You know, _friend-to-friend_.”  
  
Taiga slowly nodded and reluctantly followed him to his grandmother’s office, but he barely had the chance to close the door before he was pressed up against it with Daiki looming over him.  
  
“Care to explain what the fuck is going on?” He asked harshly with a bit of sadness in his tone.  
  
“I’m sorry, they don’t know I’m gay.” Taiga averted his gaze and spoke in a low voice. “I just panicked, okay?”  
  
“Why do you keep doing this?” Daiki asked with a sigh, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. “I thought things would change after everything that happened with Himuro.”  
  
Taiga put his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, stroking his hair gently.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he murmured softly. “I promise I’ll tell them, okay? Let’s just get through dinner first so I can talk to them alone.”  
  
“You promise?” Daiki mumbled into his neck and slipped his arms around his waist.  
  
“I promise. I don’t want to hide you, Daiki,” he said softly. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Taiga.”  


* * *

  
  
With Daiki on board with his plan, Taiga almost allowed himself to relax for a moment as they joined his parents in the living room again. But when he noticed the rectangular object in his father’s hands he completely froze, making Daiki bump into his back.  
  
“Oi, Baka. What’s wrong?”  
  
His father quietly studied the framed picture in his hands, his mouth in a thin line. Taiga didn't even have to look at the picture to know which one it was. His grandmother had taken it at their birthday party months earlier when he and Daiki were curled up on the couch, their lips locked together in a kiss. It had completely slipped his mind that his grandmother had framed it and placed it on the wall.  
  
When his father noticed them, he looked up and narrowed his crimson eyes in a cold stare.  
  
“Taiga, what the hell is this?” he asked with a look of deep resentment as he held up the picture in front of them and Taiga felt his stomach sink.  
  
“Dad, I can explain...” he began, but his father immediately interrupted him.  
  
“Explain what? That my only son is some kind of homosexual?” He yelled loudly in anger as he threw the frame against the floor, shattering the glass and raised his eyes to rest on Taiga again. Not even once had his father raised his voice at him like that before and it was straight out horrifying.  
  
“Shinji, calm down. You’re making a scene,” his mother said firmly, grabbing his arm, but he slowly pushed her aside with a scowl.  
  
“Asuna, stay out of this. This is between me and my son.”  
  
Taiga opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his grandmother coming out of the kitchen with Haru in her arms. “What is going on in here?” She asked in a concerned voice just as they heard the sound of Alex’s footsteps hitting the steps on the stairs before she walked up to stand next to Daiki.  
  
“What’s all the commotion about?” She asked with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Taiga took a deep breath. “Dad, I’m sorry I didn't tell you, but...” He wasn't able to finish his sentence as an excruciating pain struck him when his father’s fist connected with his jaw, making him stumble backwards into Daiki's arms with a yelp. Slowly, he raised his hand to his face, his eyes widened in shock and he could feel himself tearing up as he grasped what had happened. He couldn't believe that his own father had punched him in the face and he could hear his boyfriend growl next to his ear.  
  
“You son of a bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!” Daiki yelled and before he managed to launch himself at his father, Taiga trapped him in a tight hug.  
  
“Daiki, don’t…” Taiga pleaded in a low voice, swallowing hard as he blinked back the tears and he could feel Alex rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
  
With the fight between Daiki and Murasakibara still fresh in his mind, he knew that his boyfriend wouldn't hold back and his father was by no means a small man. He was taller than the both of them and in very good shape for his age. If a fight broke out it would only end in disaster and things were already getting way out of hand.  
  
“Mr. Kagami, no offense but you’re a fucking asshole,” Alex snarled.  
  
“Shinji!” His grandmother half-yelled and stomped across the room until she was standing in front of his father and slapped him across the face. “If you touch Tai-chan again I will never forgive you,” she scowled and turned to Daiki. “Dai-chan, I order you to arrest him right now!”  
  
“Mother, how can you accept this?” His father winced, rubbing his cheek. “It’s unnatural!”  
  
“Shinji, watch your mouth,” his mother glared at him in disapproval and grabbed his arm in a tight grip “That’s our son you’re talking about.”  
  
For every word that came out of his father's mouth, Taiga felt like he was getting punched over and over again. They struck him harder than any blow to the face ever would.  
  
Why couldn't he just be happy that he had found someone to love and share his life with? The thought pissed him off. Who was he to decide what was natural or not?  
  
He released his hold on Daiki and took a shaky breath as he turned around, laughing bitterly through the tears and stared his father straight in the eye.  
  
“You know what, dad? Fuck you. You have no fucking say in how I live my life.”  
  
He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, but a small part of him hoped his father would realize he was in the wrong and maybe give him a halfhearted apology at least.  
  
But no.  
  
There was no apology as his father stared at him in disgust and he didn't say a single word for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only a couple of seconds. Eventually, he just sighed as he rubbed his temples, completely ignoring Taiga’s outburst.  
  
“I have to go for a walk. I feel sick,” was all he said as walked to the entrance, putting on his outerwear before he stepped outside and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Taiga let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and just slumped down on the couch, burying his face in his hands. A kitten climbed into his lap and snuggle against his stomach with a loud purr.  
  
He could hear people trying to talk to him, their voices filled with worry. But he just blocked out everything around him. All sounds, all thoughts as tears rolled down his cheeks.    
  
The couched dipped next to him and he was enveloped in Daiki’s arms, his head gently pulled down to rest on his shoulder.  
  
“Babe, are you okay?”  
  
He slowly shook his head and bit his lower lip.  
  
“I think I need to be alone for a minute,” he mumbled and untangled himself from the embrace. With a deep sigh, he picked up Haru who had been the one resting on his lap and quickly retreated to his room. He stripped out of the itchy sweater and slowly sunk down on the bed, groaning into his pillow.  
  
How could he had been so stupid to think that his father would actually approve of his relationship? This was his first encounter with homophobia and the fact that it was his own father just made it a thousand times worse. Back in America, he had never had to deal with it since he and Tatsuya never told anyone about their relationship. Being open in public in Japan hadn't really been an issue either, because if anyone even looked at them in the wrong way Daiki would just put on a scowl and no one dared to approach them or say anything.  
  
His mother seemed to care a little bit since she had tried her best to defend him, but he still felt bitter. All the years she had neglected him because of work still pissed him off. With a sigh, he turned to lie on his back and Haru climbed on top of him. She nuzzled his chin before she situated herself in the crook of his neck with a big yawn and curled into a ball.  
  
“Haru, you like me right?” he whispered, gently stroking her fur. A few minutes later he had dozed off too.  


* * *

  
  
When he woke up, he felt confused and disoriented. He was certain he had felt Daiki holding him in his sleep and hummed a soft soothing melody while stroking his hair. So why was he alone in bed? He glanced down his body and he was wrapped in a blanket and both kittens were sleeping next to him, so Daiki must have checked on him earlier. But where was he now? What if he had gone off to beat up his dad and gotten hurt? Before his worried thoughts managed to get a hold of his sanity, the door slowly opened and he let out a sigh when Daiki walked up to the bed with a tray of food.  
  
“You slept through dinner so I figured you would be hungry when you woke up,” he said softly and placed the tray on the nightstand. “But I’m not allowed to use the stove so I just made you cereal and sandwiches. I hope it’s okay.”  
  
Taiga slowly sat up but still managed to startle the kittens, making them run off the bed.  
  
“Thanks,” he said in a low voice. “Did you eat?”  
  
Daiki shrugged. “I had dinner earlier with Alex and Makoto-san. Your mom ran after your dad and they didn't come back for a few hours. They didn't say anything when they got back and just went to bed.”  
  
“Okay,” he said with a sigh as he quickly chomped down on a sandwich. He hadn't realised how hungry he actually was, he hadn't had anything to eat since he went to the mall with Alex and that was hours ago.  
  
“I set up the litter box and fed the kittens while you slept,” Daiki said with a hum. “I didn't want to wake up in a bed filled with cat pee.”  
  
Taiga snorted. “Look at you being all responsible. Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”  
  
“Shut up and eat, Baka.”  
  
Taiga finished all of the sandwiches and reached for the bowl of cereal. Daiki just silently observed him while he ate. He didn't feel like talking about what his father had done, so he was happy his boyfriend didn't bring it up.  
  
When he had devoured all of the food in record speed, he felt sleepy again and they curled up next each other on the bed. Daiki still didn't say anything about the incident and the warmth radiating from his body made Taiga feel safe. He wanted to lay there in his arms until he felt like a normal person again. Why couldn't things just be simple for once?  
  
“You know what might make you feel better,” Daiki murmured softly and moved his hand up to his arm, gently caressing the exposed skin.  
  
“What?” He muttered.  
  
“I could give you your Christmas present,” Daiki said with a low chuckle and kissed him softly on the back of his neck.  
  
“If it’s lingerie I will fucking kill you.”  
  
With a snort, Daiki removed his arms and leaned down to grab a neatly wrapped gift from underneath the bed. He handed it over and Taiga sat up and slowly unwrapped it while his boyfriend watched him in silence with a grin on his face. He seemed so excited, maybe he had actually bought something nice for him after all instead of lingerie?  
  
Or not.  
  
His eyes landed on the box and despite the bright pink color of it, all he could see was red and he just snapped. All of his pent up emotions just fueled his anger and when Daiki opened his mouth to speak, he launched the box at him with a scowl.  
  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He yelled, roughly pushing him against the mattress and straddled him as he picked up a pillow, aiming for his head as he furiously landed blow after blow. It was as if something had possessed him and he channeled all of his frustrations into every swing of the pillow while his boyfriend desperately tried to calm him down, but the sound of his voice pissed him off even more. How could he have been so stupid to think that Daiki actually gave a shit?  
  
“I fucking told you I didn’t want lingerie, you inconsiderate asshole!”  
  
As he raised the pillow above his head to land another hard blow, but was stopped mid-air when his wrists were caught in a strong grip.  
  
“Taiga! Listen to me!” Daiki yelled, tightening the hold of his wrists when he began thrashing side to side in an attempt to get free.  
  
“I’m not in the fucking mood for this shit!” He growled and in a swift movement, he was flipped over with his hands pinned above his head with Daiki on top of him.  
  
“Babe, shut the fuck up and let me speak,” he said firmly. “I bought them for me.”  
  
Strangely enough, he felt all of his annoyance fade away as it was replaced by confusion and he furrowed a split eyebrow, trying to understand the meaning behind the words. With a sigh, his boyfriend leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
  
“I want _you_ to fuck _me_ while I’m wearing this, you idiot.”  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. “What?”  
  
Daiki smirked, loosening the hold of his wrists. Instead he gently grabbed his hands to slowly guide them down his back until they were resting on his ass cheeks.  
  
“Are you deaf?” He asked with a low chuckle. “I said I want you to fuck me.”  
  
“Really?” Taiga sputtered, feeling his cheeks heating up. His brain almost short-circuited while processing what Daiki had just said. It had never occurred to him that he might want to bottom for him and just thinking about it made him feel excited and he broke out in a huge grin.  
  
“Well, do you feel better?” He smirked again and ruffled his hair lightly.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” Taiga chuckled. “So when are we doing this?”  
  
Leaning down, Daiki pressed soft kisses along his neck. “How about… now?” He murmured in a low voice and slid his hand under his shirt, moving up his stomach until he brushed his fingertips over a nipple, making Taiga let out a moan. He could feel his entire body heating up and grabbed Daiki’s ass harder.  
  
“Go put it on. Right now,” he murmured.  
  
But before Daiki could respond, they were startled by a sudden knock on the door and then it swung open only to reveal a half-naked Alex carrying a pillow.  
  
“Can I sleep in here?” She asked with a yawn. “The couch upstairs is really lumpy.”  
  
“Get the fuck out!” Daiki groaned loudly. “We’re about to have sex!”  
  
“Daiki, shut up,” Taiga said as he pushed him away so he could take a seat on the edge of the bed while Alex observed them with a glint of amusement in her eyes as she moved to the couch.  
  
“My back really hurts. Please let me sleep here,” she said with a pout, trying her best to look cute while she wrapped herself in a blanket.  
  
“Fine…” Taiga said with a sigh and was immediately punched on the arm.  
  
“Taiga! What the fuck?” Daiki whined.  
  
To say that he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to play with his Christmas present was an understatement, but despite everything that had happened during the day he felt oddly content when he went to bed and just listening to Alex happily chatting away about random things made him smile. She referred to their sleeping arrangement as a sleepover and suggested they should have a pillow fight but her idea was immediately shut down.  
  
Daiki was pouting and complaining about her being there, but when she began telling embarrassing stories from Taiga’s childhood, his bad mood vanished and both of them ended up laughing their asses off instead. Taiga sighed and almost regretted letting her stay in their room after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I feel a bit bad about not updating for FOUR DAYS after that cliffhanger. That's so unlike me. :D But I didn't want to stress too much while writing this and I had shit to do IRL. And I was tired! But now I'm alive and kicking again in case anyone thought I had died.
> 
> DAMN YOU, BIG PAPA KAGAMI! I hate you!
> 
> Hahaha, I lol'd so hard at Makoto for telling Aomine to arrest him. XD
> 
> Aww, Haru is so cute for comforting Kagami in her own special way. <3
> 
> So who expected the lingerie to be for Aomine? There will be some Kagaao later on, sorry if you're not into that but we all have different preferences and that's fine. I don't care who tops in this ship and I thought it would be less predictable than the lingerie being for Kagami when he didn't even want to wear it in the first place.
> 
> Haha, for some reason I find it so amusing that Aomine isn't allowed to use the stove like he's a 5-year-old or something. xD


	20. Chapter 20

When Taiga woke up the next morning, he was pissed off. One would assume that it was because of the incident with his father, but no. He wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking that it was a good idea to get Daiki kittens for Christmas.  
  
It was only seven in the morning and the little demons had been chasing each other around the bed for hours. If Taiga hadn't gone to bed early and gotten his fair share of sleep already, he would’ve been crying right about now. He made a mental note to bring Daiki along to the pet store later to get them some toys or he might not get an ounce of sleep ever again.  
  
His boyfriend had been out like a light and Taiga almost felt the need to check his pulse because he hadn't even flinched when the kittens had climbed on top of his back or accidently bumped into his legs. Alex was completely knocked out too and had kicked off her blanket in her sleep, almost showing off her entire butt in her skimpy underwear.  
  
Sighing, Taiga got out of bed to cover her up. Why couldn't she wear decent clothes like a normal person? At least, she had on _some_ clothes for once even though they barely covered anything.  
  
He could feel the rumbling of his stomach and remembered that he had only had sandwiches and cereal for dinner the day before. After putting on a robe over his pajamas, he made his way up the stairs and prayed that no one would be awake. He was still a bit shaken up about everything that had happened and wasn't in the mood for a pep talk from his grandmother, or God forbid, another round with his father.  
  
Yawning, he turned on the lights in the kitchen and when he saw his father’s large frame hunched over the table with a cup of coffee in his hand, he almost turned around and ran back to the safety of his bedroom. He could feel his stomach rumbling again and he cursed his abnormal metabolism.  
  
“Sit down, Taiga,” he said sternly, motioning towards the chair in front of him. “I need to speak with you.”  
  
Taiga crossed his arms over his chest in a weak attempt to protect himself from the conversation.  
  
“Haven’t you said enough already?”  
  
His father sipped his coffee then let out a sigh. “Please, sit down.”  
  
With a shrug, Taiga reluctantly slumped down in the chair and averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to look at the man across the table. Instead, his eyes rested on the creepy Santa cat on the kitchen counter. It still freaked him out, but it was a thousand times better than facing his father.  
  
“I’m sorry for hitting you, Tai,” he said, his voice low.  
  
“Whatever,” Taiga muttered, crossing his arms over his chest again. If his father wanted to have a conversation with him after what happened, he wasn't going to make things easy for him.  
  
“Look, I did a lot of thinking last night,” his father said, sighing. “I’m sorry, but it’s going to be hard for me to accept this.”  
  
Taiga finally turned his head to look at him and gave him a hard stare.  
  
“I don’t give a shit if you accept it or not. It’s not like it has anything to do with your life.”  
  
His father sighed again as he finished off his cup of coffee before putting it away to the side before his red eyes landed on him again.  
  
“Are you sure this isn't just a phase you’re going through?” He asked quietly. “Maybe you haven't met the right girl yet?”  
  
Taiga couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole thing was so ridiculous he almost laughed out loud despite the situation because who even thought like that? His own father apparently.  
  
“I’ve known I was gay for over ten years,” he said dryly. “I’m pretty sure it’s not a phase.”  
  
Apparently, the information seemed to be difficult for his father to digest, because he simply observed him without speaking for a couple of minutes.  
  
Taiga sighed deeply. How much longer would he have to endure this torture? His stomach was rumbling like crazy and he began picturing all the delicious food he would rather eat than have a conversation with his close-minded father about his personal life.  
  
“But, Taiga…” his father began, fiddling with his hands nervously. “What kind of future do you expect to have with a man like that? He seems awfully hot-tempered.”  
  
_Fucking hypocrite._  
  
“Says the guy who punched his own son in the face,” Taiga scowled and narrowed his eyes. How did he even dare to make assumptions about Daiki when he didn't even know him?  
  
“I guess I deserved that one,” his father said with a sigh.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes. “No shit.”  
  
“I just want to know if he treats you well,” he said softly, concern evident in his voice.  
  
It was amazing how much bullshit his father was able to spout out in such short amount of time. Taiga almost felt the urge to laugh again. Who did he think he was anyway? After neglecting him for years, he tries to act like he fucking cares all of a sudden? The thought just fueled his bad mood as he locked eyes with his father and scowled.  
  
“He treats me way better than some people I know,” he half-snorted and his father had the decency to look guilty at least.  
  
“Taiga…” he pleaded as he rubbed his temples.  
  
“You don’t even know him, dad. You wanna know why he got pissed off when you talked about Tatsuya? Because he treated me like shit. Yeah, he was my boyfriend too. How about that?”  
  
“Oh… I’m sorry. I didn't know,” his father mumbled weakly.  
  
Taiga shrugged. “And you don’t know me either. So it’s up to you if you want to get to know us or not. If this is too hard for you to accept, you know where the door is.”  
  
His father seemed to be contemplating what to say in response for a second before they were interrupted by a sleepy drawl in the doorway.  
  
“Babe, are you up? I need you to make me breakfast. I’m so fucking starving,” Daiki mumbled groggily while scratching his stomach with a yawn. His tank top rode up, revealing his rippling abs and Taiga couldn't keep his eyes off the exposed skin. The presence of his father momentarily forgotten, he almost drooled at the sight of his boyfriend who looked like freaking sex on legs with his hair all messed up and pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. If only he could pin him down to the kitchen table and have his way with him.  
  
A strangled yelp broke him out of his perverted fantasies and the look of sheer horror on Daiki’s face when he noticed his father almost made him chuckle. He looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
“Uh, hey. Morning,” he said sheepishly and shot Taiga a worried look.  
  
Taiga slowly got out of his chair and glanced at his father who was fiddling with his hands again.  
  
“Here’s your chance, dad. What do you say?” He asked in a low voice. Even though he had told him earlier that he didn't care what he thought, he knew deep down that he did, in fact, care on some level and it would probably destroy him if his dad was unwilling to make an effort.  
  
“I guess it’s okay,” his father mumbled.  
  
The relief washed over him and he couldn't hold back a big grin as he turned to his boyfriend, motioning him to sit down.  
  
“Daiki, why don’t you talk to my dad while I make some pancakes?”  
  
Taiga couldn't help but notice the hesitation in his eyes and he gently caressed his arm, smiling reassuringly.  
  
“It’s okay. He won’t kill you. I think,” he said teasingly, earning himself a low grunt in response.  
  
Daiki slowly sat down and cleared his throat.

“Uh, hello.”  
  
With a snort, Taiga opened the fridge and pantry to gather all the ingredients for the batter. Hopefully, his boyfriend wouldn't say anything stupid, but he knew the pressure of having a conversation with his dad might be too much for him to handle.  
  
“So… Aomine-kun,” his father began. “What do you do for a living?”  
  
“I’m a police officer."  
  
“That makes sense,” his father chuckled. “My mother told you to arrest me.”  
  
“Right,” Daiki muttered.  
  
An awkward silence enveloped the room and Taiga desperately tried to come up with something to say as he nervously grabbed a spatula to flip a pancake. The lingering silence made him feel uneasy and he almost started to regret pushing his boyfriend and father to have a conversation when none of them were making an effort to actually _talk_.  
  
“Daiki is really good at basketball, dad,” he called over his shoulder.  
  
“Oh yeah, better than Tai?” His father asked with a low chuckle.  
  
The topic of basketball always seemed to perk his boyfriend’s interest. As Taiga placed down the first batch of pancakes on the table, he could see the bright smile on Daiki’s face and he felt a tingling sensation all over his body just from seeing him genuinely happy while talking about the sport he loved so much.  
  
“You know it,” he said. “He has never beaten me.”  
  
Taiga sputtered. “Oi, I won once!”  
  
“You only won because I was busy checking out your ass.”  
  
The silence returned full force with the exception of the choking sound from his father who had been chewing on a pancake and Taiga felt his entire face heating up in embarrassment. Why was he dating such an idiot?  
  
When Daiki finally realized what he had said, he became just as flustered and his tanned cheeks flushed pink as he tried to salvage the damage he had done.  
  
“Shit shit fucking shit. I didn't mean that,” he sputtered. “I would never go near your son’s ass, Kagami-san.”  
  
Taiga flicked him on the forehead and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Stop talking, you’re only making things worse,” he said with a hiss, burying his red cheeks in his hands.  
  
His father cleared his throat. “Uh, let’s just eat. Preferably in silence,” he mumbled and turned his attention to the pancakes in front of him as they all continued eating without speaking for the rest of the meal.  
  
  


* * *

 

Taiga was known for devouring his food in record speed, but he was sure he had never seen his boyfriend finish his food in the same amount of time as him before. They quickly excused themselves as they retreated back to their bedroom and crawled back into bed.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Taiga whispered softly.  
  
Daiki chuckled and nuzzled his cheek. “It’s not my fault you have an amazing ass.”  
  
They bickered back and forth for a bit until they fell back to sleep again, and when they woke up it was already eleven and Alex was nowhere to be seen. The kittens were sleeping blissfully next to them on the bed and Taiga snorted. If only they were cute and cuddly like that all the time and he remembered his plan to visit the pet store again.  
  
After a lot of coaxing, he managed to drag his boyfriend along with him and he was complaining about everything as per usual. Taiga was so used to it at this point, he just blocked him out while he focused on the task of finding some fun toys for their little ones.  
  
“It smells funny in here,” Daiki whined. “Can’t we just get a ball of yarn and be done with it?”  
  
Taiga just hummed to himself while he browsed the huge selection carefully, making sure he didn't pick up something that wasn't suitable for kittens.  
  
“Look at these, they’re cute," he said with a smile when his eyes landed on a box filled with different colored rubber mice. He instantly picked out a red one and a blue one, placing them in his shopping basket before he turned his attention to the other toys again.  
  
He had been so focused on his task, he hadn't even noticed that his boyfriend had wandered off somewhere. Sighing, he went around the corner only to find him poking a stupidly big cat tower with way too many levels.  
  
“Hey Taiga, they totally need this,” he said with a huge grin while playing with a toy attached to one of the roofs.  
  
“That won’t fit in our room, you idiot,” Taiga sighed and nodded towards the one next to it. “Let’s get a smaller model.”  
  
“Takao, what are you doing here?” Daiki suddenly said and when Taiga turned around he almost bumped into his best friend.  
  
“Hey, I’m picking up some stuff for Shin-chan,” he said happily.  
  
Unable to contain his curiosity, Taiga glanced into his best friend’s shopping basket which contained a pink dog collar and a leash. As far as he knew, Takao and Midorima didn't own a dog so it had to be some kind of lucky items.  
  
“New lucky items, huh?” Taiga rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you still buy that shit for Midorima’s superstitious ass.”  
  
“Yeah, Shin-chan is getting lucky tonight for sure~,” Takao giggled and Daiki let out a loud snort, covering his mouth as he began laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Taiga quirked an eyebrow. “Why are you laughing? Was it something I said?”  
  
“Use your brain, Baka.” Daiki chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

Dumbfounded, he just stared at the pair in front of him. They were still laughing their asses off and when he finally realized what was so amusing, he felt like vomiting. Midorima in a pink dog collar. That’s going to be his go-to fantasy if he ever has to will away an erection in the future.  
  
“Kazu, that’s gross,” he gagged.  
  
Takao rolled his eyes. “Don’t judge it before you’ve tried it, Taiga.”  
  
“The day I wear a fucking dog collar is the day hell freezes over,” he grumbled and before his boyfriend could object he shot him a menacing glare as a warning.  
  
“But…” Daiki tried, pouting.  
  
“Shut up, Daiki,” he frowned.   
  
Takao hummed. "What happened to your jaw, Taiga? It's all purple. Did Aomine elbow you in the face during sex?"  
  
"It's a long story," Taiga said with a sigh. "I'll tell you later. We should get going now."  
  
They quickly said their goodbyes and when Taiga walked towards the checkout, his boyfriend grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
“You seem tense, are you okay?”  
  
“I just feel a bit low today, I guess.” Taiga shrugged.  
  
“You know what we should do?” Daiki asked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “After we’ve put together this cat tower, let’s do something relaxing together.”  
  
“You know we can’t have sex with Alex around, Aho.”  
  
“Who said anything about sex?”  
  
“I know the way your mind works,” Taiga snorted, but he knew his brain was just as obsessed with sex as his boyfriend’s so he really had no right to complain. Especially after getting interrupted by Alex the night before, he was really craving it and it would probably release some of the tension that had been building up ever since his parents showed up.  
  
“Look, I just thought we could take a bath together,” Daiki smirked. “And if we accidentally end up having sex in the tub it’s just a bonus.”  
  
Taiga grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Daiki ripped the large cardboard box open in record speed and scattered all the parts for the tower across the floor in the empty corner of the room. It was if the promise of sex had made him more energized and Taiga couldn't help but snort at the sight of him reading the instructions with a small grin on his face.  
  
“Do you need help?” He asked as he slumped down on the floor next to him. Yami took the opportunity to crawl into his lap to snuggle up against his stomach.  
  
“No, I can do this,” Daiki said confidently. “How hard can it be?”  
  
**_30 minutes later_ ** _  
_ _  
_ “For fuck’s sake. These instructions make no fucking sense!” Daiki groaned as he tried to attach the small ladder that was supposed to go up the second floor of the tower, but he must've done something wrong because it wouldn't fit.  
  
Taiga rolled his eyes and removed Yami from his lap.  
  
“You’re such an idiot. I’ll do it.”  
  
**_20 minutes later_ ** _  
_ _  
_ Taiga furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what the instructions actually meant. He was positive he had followed them thoroughly, but the cat tower was still a wobbling mess and the kittens would most likely die if they used it.  
  
“Uh, this was a lot harder than I thought it would be,” he muttered, turning the page over to make sure he hadn't skipped a step. His boyfriend snatched the piece of paper out of his hands and scrunched it into a ball.  
  
“I told you! There has to be something wrong with the instructions!” He whined and threw the crumpled paper ball against the wall with a loud sigh. “Screw this.”  
  
“Do you boys need some help?” Alex asked from the doorway with an amused grin on her face.  
  
Daiki rolled his eyes dramatically. “Like a girl could do this any better than us.”  
  
**_5 minutes later_ **  
  
“Both of you are morons,” Alex chuckled and pointed to the biggest part that was supposed to go in the center of the tower. “You put this piece upside down.”  
  
“... Oh,” Daiki said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
“I need a bath. Like right now,” Taiga muttered.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Taiga almost moaned when he slowly lowered himself into the hot water. It felt like all the bones in his body had been frozen after being outside in the cold. As he situated himself against Daiki’s chest, he let his head fall back on his shoulder and closed his eyes, just enjoying the warmth and the way his boyfriend was running his fingertips over his exposed chest.  
  
“God, this is nice,” he said, letting out a content sigh.  
  
“Your wet body is nice,” Daiki murmured huskily against his ear, letting his fingers slowly slid up to graze his nipples. A small moan escaped Taiga’s mouth when he pinched the buds lightly between his thumbs and forefingers. He turned his head and pressed soft kisses along his boyfriend’s neck. When their lips met, they were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
“Open the door! I have to pee,” Alex shouted.  
  
Taiga groaned and buried his face in the palm of his hands. Why did she have to ruin everything? He just wanted to relax and maybe get laid in the process.  
  
“Go away! Use the bathroom upstairs,” Daiki snarled next to his ear.  
  
“It’s occupied! Come on. I won’t look,” she pleaded.  
  
With a deep sigh, Taiga stumbled out of the bathtub and wrapped himself in a towel. But before he opened the door he yanked the shower curtain to shield his boyfriend’s naked body.  
  
“Fine, but you better be quick,” he muttered as Alex sprinted into the room.  
  
“Oh hello there, Aomine~” she giggled as she tried to peek through the gap in the shower curtain and Taiga quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her down on the toilet seat.  
  
“Stop looking at him!” He scowled, earning himself more giggling in response. She was going to be the death of him one day, he was certain of it.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
When he was finally back in the tub, his body felt extremely tense again. He just wanted one fucking moment of peace with his boyfriend. Was it too much to ask for?  
  
“So, where were we?” Daiki murmured softly as he began trailing kisses along his neck. The feeling of his lips on his skin made Taiga quiver in anticipation, but he couldn't focus when he heard a muffled sound coming from the other side of the door.  
  
“Did you hear that?” He asked with a frown.  
  
Daiki sighed. “No, I didn't hear anything.”  
  
The sound just grew louder and no matter how good it felt when Daiki’s hands were roaming over his body, Taiga couldn't ignore it.  
  
“I think the kittens are scratching on the door,” he simply said upon realizing who the culprits were.  
  
“What the hell? We got them a fucking scratching post and they use the door instead? Unbelievable.”  
  
Taiga frowned. “They might need to use the litter box, Aho.”  
  
“Let them pee on the floor,” Daiki muttered and nuzzled him beneath his ear, gently nipping on the skin. No matter how tempting it was to just ignore the little demons, he wasn't in the mood to start rummaging through the pantry for vinegar to get rid of the smell of cat urine later.  
  
Just thinking about cat urine soured his mood even further and he reluctantly got out of the tub again.  
  
“Daiki, they’re kittens,” he said with a sigh as he wrapped the towel around him again. “They need to learn how to use the box or they will start peeing in our room.”  
  
“Fine, let them in,” Daiki sighed and leaned his head back against the tub.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
After ten minutes of trying to force Haru to get into the damn litter box, Taiga almost felt like crying. He quickly got into the tub again, but this time, he straddled Daiki and pressed their lips together, kissing him with so much force he thought he might kill him. But he was so frustrated and if anyone dared to interrupt them again, he would consider murdering them.  
  
Daiki wrapped his arms around his slippery body, molding their bodies together and the feeling of their half hard cocks rubbing against each other made Taiga let out a shudder.  
  
“Fucking finally,” he sighed as he licked and nibbled on his boyfriend’s lower lip.  
  
“Babe, you’re so fucking gorgeous”, Daiki gasped into his mouth, bringing his hands down his back and slipped a finger in between his ass cheeks, slowly teasing his hole.  
  
Taiga’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a deep sigh.  
  
“Come on, Daiki,” he whined as he ground their hips together. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed him so badly it almost hurt.  
  
As if on cue, they were interrupted by knocking again.  
  
“Hey, are you guys done yet?” Alex called. “Dinner is ready.”  
  
Taiga just slumped his head down against Daiki’s shoulder and both of them groaned simultaneously.  
  
“Fuck this shit,” Taiga muttered. “I’m officially not in the mood anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I'm tired. Sorry. :P
> 
> I know there wasn't a lot of story progression in this chapter, but I felt the need throw in some Takao, cockblocking, lame ass humor and Aomine making an ass out of himself after writing so much angsty stuff in the last one. And of course, they went shopping again. That's like my favorite thing to write about, hahaha. OTL
> 
> Next up will be some Christmas celebrations and awkward family moments. Let's see if Big papa Kagami can handle it all. If he cant, I will kick his ass. Or bring Murasakibara into the chapter just so he can finish the job.
> 
> Aaaand, the Kagaao will be in chapter 22 in case anyone is wondering. *mentally prepares self for the challenge*
> 
> *imagines Aomine in a thong*
> 
> *dies because of the hotness*
> 
> EDIT: I'm not sure when the next one will be up. I've got some IRL-stuff planned so I won't be able to write as much. But I will try my best to get it up ASAP. :)


	21. Chapter 21

If Taiga thought he had been uncomfortable by his parents presence while wearing an itchy sweater, it was nothing compared to being forced to wear it again while his best friend grinned at him mischievously. He took some comfort in the fact that Daiki was just as annoyed by the situation as he was. The thought made it a tiny bit more bearable. They were all seated on the couch in the living room and Takao tried his best to suppress a laugh but failed miserably every time the two of them scratched each other's backs in an attempt to ease the itching.  
  
“Why are you even here, Kazu?” he grumbled in annoyance. “You just came here to laugh at me or what?”  
  
Takao gasped, dramatically placing his hand on his chest.  
  
“You wound me, Taiga. I would never laugh at you,” he said and reached for a plastic bag on the floor next to him. “I only came over to give you your Christmas present.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” Taiga said with a sigh and turned to his boyfriend. “Daiki, can you go get the present we got for Kazu and Midorima? It’s under the bed.”  
  
“Fine,” he muttered as he stalked away to the basement idly scratching his arms.  
  
“Taiga…” Takao said in a low voice. “What happened to your jaw?”  
  
Looking around the room to make sure his parents weren't lurking around somewhere, Taiga leaned closer to him, keeping his voice low.  
  
“My dad punched me when he found out about me and Daiki,” he sighed. It still hurt a lot, but he could live with it. It was just the reason behind the punch that was too painful to think about.  
  
“What!?” Takao sputtered. “Where is he? I will give him a piece of my mind.”  
  
“It’s fine, Kazu,” he said with a sad smile. “We talked and he said he would try to make an effort. That’s all I can ask for really.”  
  
Takao gave him a thoughtful look. “Well, you know where to find me if you need someone to beat him up.”  
  
Taiga playfully jabbed him on the arm. “I doubt you can take anyone in a fight, Kazu,” he said with a chuckle just as Daiki returned with the gift and Yami who was trying his best to escape from his arms.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” he said with a smirk and handed over the gift. “I picked it out just so you know.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Taiga reached out and saved the struggling kitten from his boyfriend’s tight grip.  
  
“You only chose the color, Aho. Stop lying.”  
  
“That’s the same thing,” Daiki said with a smile and threw an arm behind him on the couch while Takao shook the box carefully while pressing his ear against it.  
  
“Just open it, you moron,” Taiga sighed.  
  
With a bright smile, he quickly tore off the wrapping paper and when he saw the picture on the box he squealed happily.  
  
“Thank you so much,” he said with a nod. “I can’t believe you remembered that I wanted a new coffee maker.”  
  
“How could I forget? You complained about Midorima accidently breaking your old one for days,” Taiga said with a snort.  
  
“I was about to die from drinking that instant crap, but you have officially saved my life,” Takao said with a grin and set the box down on the floor.  
  
Daiki chuckled. “So, what do you think of the color? Nice, huh?”  
  
“It’s red,” Takao said with a snort. “I wonder what brought that on.”  
  
Taiga grinned deviously at his boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah, I want to know too. Any special reason?”  
  
“Shut your face,” Daiki muttered and looked away, his cheeks slightly pink. **  
** **  
** “Aw, is the great Aomine Daiki blushing?” Taiga teased and poked his flushed cheeks, earning himself a growl in return.  
  
“Taiga, are you going to open your gift or what?” Takao asked with a chuckle. “Or are you going to flirt all day?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said and grabbed the bag and pulled out the neatly wrapped gift. Receiving gifts from Takao was always a gamble. It could be super embarrassing or personal and thoughtful so he was a bit wary when he slowly unwrapped it.  
  
Daiki leaned over his shoulder and let out a low chuckle when his eyes landed on the content.  
  
“Nice, Takao,” he smirked.  
  
Taiga was one second away from pulling all of his hair out and force feed his best friend with it until he choked to death.  
  
“XXXopoly? Really, Kazu?” He sighed and buried his face in his hands. Nothing should surprise him anymore when it came to Takao, but somehow he kept coming up with new ways to torture him.  
  
“It’s really fun! Shin-chan and I play it all the time~,” he said with a bright grin.  
  
“Of course, you do,” Taiga said with a frown, removing his hands from his face. “By the way, where is Midorima?”  
  
“Shin-chan wasn't feeling well so he stayed at home.”  
  
“You worked him too hard last night, huh?” Daiki smirked, leaning behind Taiga’s back to give Takao a fist bump which he gladly returned.  
  
“I might’ve gone a bit overboard with the roleplaying,” he admitted.  
  
“Oh my God!” Taiga groaned. “Stop bonding over weird stuff, it’s creeping me out.”  
  


* * *

  
  
The entire house was filled with the sweet aroma of grilled chicken and Taiga could almost feel his mouth water. His grandmother had occupied the kitchen all day while preparing a Christmas feast and for the past hour Taiga had been helping out. He couldn't wait to sit down and taste everything, it looked heavenly and he was almost convinced it had been touched by angels or something. He was so extremely hungry, he would probably devour everything in a matter of seconds.  
  
But no matter how much he could feel his stomach churning, he knew it wasn't just the hunger talking but also because of his father.  
  
He fiddled with the silver bracelet on his wrist in an attempt to calm himself down. But when he thought back to the dinner the night before he couldn't help but feel a bit scared. His father had barely looked him in the eye and he was worried about him not owning up to his promise in the end. But it was Christmas after all and maybe if he was lucky, a miracle would happen. He just had to try his best to stay positive.  
  
“Pumpkin, can you call Alex and Dai-chan?” His grandmother asked fondly, bringing him out of his thought. “Everything should be ready now.”  
  
“Okay,” he said with a small smile.  
  
Daiki and Alex had been banished to the basement because they kept disrupting the cooking process, and when Taiga entered the room they were in the middle of a fierce battle of Mario Cart.  
  
“Oi, how can you be so good at this?” Daiki grunted and tossed his controller on the couch. “It shouldn’t be possible. “You’re a _girl_ and you’re _old_ .”  
  
Alex shot him a menacing glare. “Who are you calling old, you sexist little brat? Don’t make me kick your ass.”  
  
“Sorry to interrupt your fun, but dinner is ready,” Taiga chuckled, motioning them to follow him upstairs.  
  
His parents were already seated by the table when they arrived in the kitchen and his grandmother was dancing around the room to the Christmas music on the radio while she brought over the food to the table.  
  
Taiga slumped down in a chair across from his father who just gave him a small nod in acknowledgment and he felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. What had he expected anyway? A cheerful greeting? He tried to convince himself that it was still an improvement since he hadn’t received any punches to the face or harsh words. If he wasn't feeling insanely hot in his ridiculous Christmas sweater already, he would've most likely been drenched in sweat by now because of his nerves.  
  
He could feel a gentle squeeze on his thigh and he let out a breathe. As long as Daiki was there next to him everything should be okay.  
  
“Okay, let’s dig in!” His grandmother chirped happily as she took a seat by the end of the table and gestured everyone to help themselves from the generous supply of food.  
  
Taiga didn't have to be told twice. He quickly shoveled a mountain of chicken onto his plate and started eating as if someone might steal the food from him if he didn't eat it fast enough.  
  
“Babe, you’re slobbering all over yourself,” Daiki said with a snort.  
  
Taiga shrugged and stuffed another piece of chicken into his mouth.  
  
“I don’t care, it’s so fucking delicious,” he said as he turned to his grandmother and grinned. “Grandma, you have outdone yourself.”  
  
“Tai-chan, you say that every year,” she said fondly.  
  
“I have to agree with my son, Makoto,” his mother said. “This tastes wonderful.”  
  
Taiga could almost feel his stomach bursting from eating too much and he had to hold back a burp that was desperately trying to escape from his mouth.  
  
Sighing, he observed the people around him and listened to their idle chatter while they ate. Or to be precise, the women chatted non-stop, sharing Christmas stories from their youths. Daiki and his father had barely uttered a single word except for the occasional compliment on the food.  
  
He tilted his head back and shut his eyes. He was so tired and couldn't wait until the night was over so he could snuggle up in bed with Daiki and the kittens. If only Alex hadn't invaded their room...  
  
_Stop it! No perverted thoughts at the dinner table!_  
  
He slowly blinked one eye open and glanced at his boyfriend. Not even a tacky Christmas sweater could hide the fact that he was so incredibly hot and Taiga cried bitter tears on the inside. As sex deprived as he was right now, he wouldn't mind fucking him in that awful sweater instead of the lingerie. He couldn't wait until Alex left so he could play with his present.  
  
As if his grandmother could read his thoughts, she cleared her throat and asked;  
  
“Pumpkin, did Dai-chan get you anything nice for Christmas?  
  
Startled, his eyes widened and he gasped loudly. The sound of his boyfriend chuckling made his cheeks flush pink in embarrassment. He could feel everyone staring at him and his face grew hotter for every passing second he wrecked his brain to come up with an answer.  
  
“Ehm,” he began, nervously fiddling with the bracelet covered by the sweater sleeve. “H-he gave me a really nice… shirt,” he stammered and when Daiki let out an amused snort, he shot him a fiery glare.  
  
“Why don’t you go put it on?” Alex giggled. “I would love to see it.”  
  
If looks could kill, Alex would be a rotting corpse. She was well aware of the pink box in their room and he tried his hardest to murder her with his eyes. But she just grinned widely and shot him a wink.  
  
“I can’t. It’s dirty,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Seriously? Why did people feel the need to humiliate him like this? What had he done to deserve it?  
  
“Yeah, it’s dirty alright,” Daiki said with a chuckle and Taiga immediately felt the urge to smack him across the face, but before he could act on it an idea formed in his head. His boyfriend was going to regret every single word he had just said.  
  
With a smirk, he slowly leaned into him and lowered his voice to a seductive whisper that no one around the table could possibly hear.  
  
“Daiki, I’m _so_ horny,” he murmured softly, tracing his fingers over his thigh. “I can’t stop thinking about you bending me over the table and fucking me so hard I wouldn't be able to walk for days. Would you like that, _baby_?”  
  
Daiki’s eyes went comically wide as he gaped at him before he made a choking noise like he was about to die. The reaction was so hilarious and Taiga couldn't hold back his laughter when his boyfriend’s cheeks turned red.  
  
“I’m going to murder you, you just wait,” he growled quietly and narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Aw, but I thought you loved me,” Taiga teased, batting his eyelashes and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.  
  
“Are you guys flirting again?” Alex suddenly asked with a giggle. “That’s so adorable.”  
  
“Yeah, I can’t help it. My little tiger is so damn cute,” Daiki said with a light chuckle and pressed a kiss to Taiga’s cheek and his breath hitched when he felt a hand creep up his thigh. “You’re dead,” he whispered huskily.  
  
A cough broke Taiga out of his trance and when he glanced at his father, he was observing him with the same look of resentment and disgust from the other night. Blinking his eyes, Taiga felt a rush of panic surge through him when he spoke.  
  
“Do you mind? People are trying to eat here,” he said gruffly.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him like they couldn't believe what he had just said.  
  
“What?” Taiga asked warily, dreading the answer.  
  
“I get it. The two of you are in love,” his father continued, sighing. “There’s no need to rub it in our faces.”  
  
“What the hell?” Daiki scowled. “What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?”  
  
His father slowly put down his fork and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“It just feels like you are trying to provoke me,” he grunted.  
  
Taiga shut his eyes tightly and shook his head from side to side, trying his best to breathe. How could he have been so stupid to believe anything that came out of his father’s mouth? He felt like he was fighting a never ending battle and no matter how hard he fought, he would never win. It was clear to him now. His father didn't give a shit about him and his feelings.  
  
He opened his eyes and shot his father a hard glare.  
  
“Dad,” he said firmly, trying his best to keep his voice steady. ”Get the fuck out of our house.”  
  
His father’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “You can’t be serious,” he said in a mocking tone and turned to his grandmother. “Mother, you can’t possibly let him kick me out. This is your house.”  
  
The disapproval was evident on her face when she spoke. “This is Tai-chan and Dai-chan’s home too, Shinji. I’m not getting involved in this.”  
  
Taiga clenched his fists and glared at his father, breathing hard and he felt like he was about to explode. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to discard his words and seek assistance from his grandmother.  
  
Shaking his head, he abruptly stood up, making the chair he had been sitting on fall backwards onto the floor.  
  
“Leave before I fucking kick you out,” he yelled and banged his fists against the table. All the anger and disappointment surging through him made his eyes sting, and he quickly blinked away his tears. He wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of making him cry again.  
  
Just like the other night when they argued, he didn't see any sign of remorse on his father’s face and he felt like he was getting stabbed over and over again in the chest.  
  
“Fine,” he just said with a shrug and turned to his wife. “Asuna?”  
  
“Sorry, dear,” she said apologetically. “But this is between you and your son, remember?”  
  
His father got out of his chair and stared at her in disbelief. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“No, I’m not,” she replied firmly. “I support Taiga in this and I’m appalled by your behavior. I’m staying and that’s final.”  
  
With a deep sigh, his father ran a hand through his red hair before he stalked out of the kitchen while muttering to himself. “Fucking unbelievable.”  
  
Taiga waited motionless until he heard the front door slam shut behind him before he broke down and cried in his boyfriend’s arms.  
  


* * *

  
  
Taiga felt numb. Everyone had tried their best to console him, but he felt like crap. They had resumed their dinner in awkward silence and he felt sick to his stomach. He knew he had done the right thing, but the anxiety made him feel nauseous at the sight of the Christmas cake his grandmother had baked. He knew it was delicious, she made it every year, but right now it just tasted like cardboard to him.  
  
Why wouldn't the feeling of emptiness go away? He wasn't particularly close to his father in the first place so why was he so upset? It had been stupid to assume that he would feel better if he left, but he just felt worse and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and dragged out of his chair by Daiki who was pulling him towards the front door. Taiga furrowed his brows. What was he doing?  
  
“Where are we going?” He grumbled in annoyance. Despite not being able to enjoy the cake, he was not in the mood to go outside and do whatever it was his boyfriend wanted to do. If he expected him to do something ridiculous like build a snowman or make snow angels he was sorely mistaken.  
  
Daiki threw his parka and scarf at his head before putting on his own outerwear.  
  
“You’ll see, come on.”  
  
They walked hand in hand down the road in silence. Taiga wanted to ask again where they were heading, but when he saw the serious expression on his boyfriend’s face he decided against it. However, when they arrived at the basketball court he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.  
  
“Why are we here?” He asked, raising a forked eyebrow in confusion. “We can’t play in the snow.”  
  
Daiki shrugged and slumped down on the bench, rubbing his hands together for warmth.  
  
“I know that you idiot. Sit down.”  
  
“But the bench is all snowy,” Taiga whined.  
  
“Fine,” he sighed and held out his arms. “Sit on my lap then.”  
  
Taiga grunted and crawled onto his lap and buried his head in his neck, trying to shield his face from the cold wind.  
  
“So why are we here? It’s so fucking cold,” he muttered.  
  
Daiki hummed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
“Taiga, if there’s one thing I’ve learned since I moved here it’s that family doesn't have to be related to you by blood, okay? He said quietly and raised his hand to gently stroke Taiga’s arm to prevent him from freezing. “You should know that by now.”  
  
“I guess..” he mumbled and snuggled closer. If it wasn't in the middle of winter, he would love to sit together with his boyfriend like this forever. The comforting feeling of being in his arms and the soothing sound of his voice made him feel safe.  
  
“Alex is like an annoying aunt to you, right? And Takao is like a little brother who loves to tease you,” Daiki said with a small chuckle. “And there’s me and your grandmother. We even have the kittens now.”  
  
All the things he said made sense. Taiga knew that. But it didn't prevent him from feeling sad about what had happened with his father.  
  
“I know, but it still hurts,” he admitted in a low voice.  
  
“Babe, there’s so many people who love and care for you,” Daiki murmured and he could feel the warm air of every word brush against his face. “You don’t have to be afraid of being alone.”  
  
“Daiki...” he almost whispered.  
  
He felt the arms around him tighten and chapped lips gently brush against his forehead.  
  
“I brought you here because this is where I first realized how much I love you.”  
  
“You’re so cheesy, it’s embarrassing,” Taiga sputtered, but he secretly loved the sappy side of his boyfriend and hung onto every word he said. He would never admit it out loud though.  
  
“Taiga, I promise I won't leave you,” Daiki said, his voice filled with deep emotion. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
Feeling slightly lightheaded, Taiga could almost hear his heart thundering furiously in his chest from the sudden confession and he didn't know what to make out of it. Did he mean..?  
  
“W-what are you saying?” he stammered and pulled away from their embrace, feeling his face quickly heat up when a cold hand slowly cupped his cheek. His inside were flipping with nervousness and when he saw the intense blue eyes staring directly into his with a look of total devotion and a hint of uncertainty, he had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying.  
  
“You know what I’m saying,” Daiki murmured softly, gently tracing the line from his cheekbone to the corner of his lips. “I’m not going to ask you yet, it’s too soon. But…”  
  
Taiga barely registered him pulling away his hand to grab something out of his pocket and before he could analyze what had just happened, he placed two rings in the palm of his hand.  
  
“I got these. Like promise rings or some shit. If you want it.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Taiga ran his fingers over them. They weren't anything out of the ordinary, just simple bands in gun metal. He felt relieved. For a second he had been scared it would just remind him of Tatsuya and their brotherhood rings, but the warm fluttery feeling in his chest told him that he had nothing to worry about at all. This was special and he couldn't suppress a wide smile.   
  
“They look really nice,” he said softly and when he noticed the visible relief that came over his boyfriend’s face, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. He could feel him smile against his mouth and he was sure his heart was exploding from all the emotions swirling around in his chest.  
  
Daiki broke the kiss and gave him a nervous, excited grin.  
  
“So, is that a yes?”  
  
“Technically you didn't ask me anything,” Taiga said with a teasing smile and handed over one of the rings to him before he slid the other one onto his finger.  
  
“You’re killing me here,” Daiki pouted as he put on his own ring. “What would you have said?”  
  
“Wouldn't you like to know?” Taiga chuckled and laced their fingers together. “You’ll find out if you ever ask me for real,” he said softly and nuzzled his cheek.  
  
“Tsk, you’re no fun,” Daiki grumbled quietly.  
  
“Thank you, Daiki. For everything,” Taiga whispered and released his hand to wrap his arms around his shoulders instead.  
  
“No problem,” he chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “Let’s go home. You’re fucking heavy and my ass is cold as hell.”  
  
Taiga couldn't help but burst out laughing. Despite everything, he felt genuinely happy and no one could take away that feeling. Especially not his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what's the verdict? Are you going to murder me because of Kaga-papa or hug me forever because of all the fluffyness at the end? I seriously cried rainbows and sunshine while writing it and almost died from the mushiness. I love overly romantic Aomine, okay?! SUE ME! (Okay, please don't. I don't have any money.)
> 
> Ahhhhhh, so many feelz. *dies forever*
> 
> Anyway, my thoughts.
> 
> TAKAO YOU ARE MY BAE. FFS. He's so fucking awesome and I loved his gift.  
> Alex is a sneaky shit. XD
> 
> Sorry for the lack of kittens! THEY WILL BE BACK!
> 
> Anyway, my boyfriend is visiting during the weekend so the smutty Kagaao chapter won't be up until next week I think. :( BUT I CAN'T WAIT! It's going to be awesomesauce.
> 
> \---
> 
> EDIT: I know I said the next chapter would be up this week, but I'm kind of in a slump atm and my writing has been suffering from it. I bet no one even reads this edit, but yeah. I won't make any promises, but I will try to get it up as soon as I can. I just feel a bit stressed out right now. Sorry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter as an apology for my absence.
> 
> In case reading about Aomine taking it up the ass is a trigger for you, here's a KAGAAO WARNING! Haha. :D

_Cake. I want cake.  
  
_ Taiga fluttered his eyes sleepily before snapping them open fully to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 2.18AM glared back at him in a bold red font, and he remembered having a vivid dream about cake. And Daiki. Naked. Covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

Their temporary pledge of celibacy was slowly taking a toll on his sanity and his body. Having Daiki cuddled up next to him, dressed in nothing but pajama pants only made matters worse. The temptation to run his fingers over the exposed skin of his upper body was overwhelming and just lying close together in their warm bed triggered all the cravings he was trying his hardest to suppress. He contemplated whether he should go upstairs to eat or not before he did something stupid. His grandmother had stashed away some leftover cake for him, and it would hopefully serve as a good enough distraction for now.

He averted his gaze to the other side of the room. Their half-naked house guest had set up camp on the couch, and the clothes she had brought along with her were scattered on the floor, and she was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the chaotic war zone with Haru curled up next to her.

Yeah, now was not the time to be thinking about all the dirty things he wanted to do to his boyfriend.

Sighing, he wiggled his body to detangle himself from Daiki’s tight grip, but it only caused him to snuggle closer.

“Aho,” he whispered and gently stroked his cheek. “Let me go. I’m hungry.” And horny, but that part went unsaid.

“Mhm, Taiga,” Daiki mumbled hoarsely in his sleep. Taiga groaned. If he weren't feeling slightly turned on already, that sexy voice would’ve tipped him over the edge.  
  
“Seriously, let me go,” he whined in a low voice, trying his best not to wake Alex. This time, Daiki slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a small yawn.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” he muttered sleepily, tilting his head to press their lips together in a soft kiss while his hand caressed Taiga’s side. It was almost enough for him to erupt completely.

“Daiki, we can’t,” he said with a sigh and pulled away even though his body was screaming at him to give in. “I’m going upstairs to eat cake.”

“Well, I would prefer it if you ate my co-” Daiki began but was interrupted by a hard kiss before he received a slap on the head. Wincing, he shot Taiga a glare and buried his face in his pillow.

"You’re not making this any easier, you know,” Taiga muttered and got out of bed, reaching for his robe. “Go back to sleep."  
  
He could hear Daiki mumbling to himself when he left the room, and he picked up on the words _“not fair”_ and _“evil witch”._ Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't wait until Alex went back to America. Not that he wanted her to leave for real, he enjoyed spending time with her as long as she didn't impose on their alone time. If only she could’ve stayed in another room during her visit. His body was suffering a great deal. It was probably just a matter of time before his cock shriveled up and died if he didn't get laid soon. He would have to make sure he bought a futon before her next visit.

A weird sensation of déjà vu hit him when he entered the kitchen and when his eyes landed on the lone figure by the table, he let out an unmanly shriek.

His mother had let down her long black hair and was casually drinking tea in a white nightgown that made her look eerily similar to the creepy spirit from The Ring. Why did his parents feel the need to lounge around in the kitchen every time he went to get something to eat?

She raised an eyebrow at him and took a sip of her tea. “What’s wrong with you? Did you see a ghost?”

Heaving a heavy sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck and tried to calm his raging heartbeat.

“Why are you drinking tea in the middle of the night, mom?” He asked as he rummaged through the fridge in search of the cake. When his eyes landed on the very generous piece, he almost squealed.

“I just had a lot on my mind,” she said, sighing. “I could ask you the same thing. Why are you having cake in the middle of the night?”

Shrugging, he took a seat on the chair next to her. “I was dreaming about cake, so I just had to have it,” he replied, and his brain was immediately invaded by pictures of whipped cream on tanned skin. He shook his head, trying to will away the inappropriate thoughts. The cake was supposed to distract him, and so far it wasn't helping at all.

“Still the same glutton, huh? You haven’t changed much,” his mother said, chuckling lightly and nudged his shoulder.

“Shut up,” he muttered around his mouthful of cake, almost moaning at the delicious taste. If it was possible to achieve an orgasm from eating, he was convinced this was what it felt like. Since he wasn't getting off in other ways, he was going to enjoy it as much as possible. He mentally cursed himself for thinking about sex again, and in front of his mother none the less, which made it even worse. When did he become such a pervert?

Neither of them spoke while Taiga munched on his cake and he wouldn't have minded the silence if it weren't for the fact that his mother looked downright miserable. He knew he wasn't the most perceptive guy, but he could sense that something was wrong. Her eyes were puffy and red, and he wondered if she had been crying or if it was because of sleep deprivation.

Something was up with her; that much was evident to him. But he decided against pushing the issue and would just let her come to him by her own free will if she needed to talk.  
  
Ever since the night before, he had been suspicious of her behavior and he was certain it had to do with his father. Apparently he had checked into a hotel nearby, and since he had stormed out without bringing any of his luggage along with him, his mother had gone over there with his suitcase. Taiga couldn't help but wonder if something might have happened between them while she was over there because she just seemed off when she got back to the house. It might just have been the aftermath of the fight between him and his father, but he doubted it.

"Taiga, I need to tell you something," she suddenly said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "But you need to promise me you won't blame yourself, okay?"

He furrowed his split eyebrows in confusion, and his mind went wild with all the things that could’ve happened. Did his parents have a fight about him being gay? Did his mother share his father’s opinions about him after all?

“What happened?” He asked and bit his lower lip, dreading the answer. “Why would I blame myself?

“The truth is,” she began in a small voice. “When I went to see your father yesterday I told him I wanted a divorce.”

“What?” Taiga sputtered. It had never occurred to him that his parents might have marital problems, but on the other hand, he wasn't exactly involved in their lives. Like any other kid, he had just assumed his parents would stay together forever.  
  
She gave him a sad smile and placed her small hand on top on his, gently running her thumb over the knuckles.

“We’ve been struggling with our marriage for years, sweetie,” she admitted. “But the way he behaved yesterday was unforgivable. It was the final nail in the coffin for me.”  
  
Taiga could feel his heart sink in his chest. So it was because of him after all?  
  
"Now I feel like shit," he mumbled and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Like it's my fault."  
  
She gripped his hand tightly. "Taiga, you can't blame yourself for this," she said. "This is your father's fault, and I refuse to stay with a man who would do something so despicable towards his own son. We both deserve better than him."

It had been quite clear from the start that she was supportive of his relationship with Daiki and wasn’t bothered by his sexuality. She had stood up for him when his father had treated him like crap and made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of being called his son. From a young age, he had always believed neither of them cared about him at all, but he had finally realized that things weren't exactly as black or white as he had originally thought. His mother obviously cared more than he had thought.

"Mom..." he whispered, his voice cracking a little. There was so much he wanted to say, but he didn't even know where to begin.  
  
She gave him a small smile, releasing his hand to gently stroke his hair.

“I know I haven’t been the best mother to you, and I don’t expect you to forgive me,” she said. “But I hope you would allow me to be a part of your life from now on. Both of your lives. I want to get to know both of you and Aomine-kun.”  
  
Taiga abruptly reached for her and hugged her tightly for a moment before he pulled back and grinned.  
  
"You don't even have to ask, mom. Of course you can."

Taiga felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His boyfriend had already assured him that he wasn't alone. He had people in his life that cared about him no matter what. But the prospect of having an actual relationship with one of his parents was like a dream come true. It was a dream he had given up on a long time ago because he had never expected it from either of them if he was completely honest with himself. His mother was willing to form a new relationship with him, and it was high time he forgot all about the grudge he had held against her. He was an adult now, and there was no point in yearning for the things he had missed out on while growing up.  
  
She giggled and grabbed his hand again, stroking the ring on his finger.

“I couldn't help but notice..." she said, smiling. "Is there something you want to tell me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She was watching him curiously, and he couldn't understand what she was referring to when he remembered the ring Daiki had given him.  
  
"Mom," he whined, soft pink dusting his cheeks. "It's not an engagement ring."  
  
With a small grin, she squeezed his hand gently. “Did he give it to you?”  
  
He nodded and couldn't hold back a smile when he thought back to the night before. It had been perfect, and he was still feeling giddy about it.  
  
"It looks good on you," she cooed, tilting her head.  
  
"Thanks," he said, grateful to have at least one person in the house who didn't thrive on embarrassing him. He predicted a lot of teasing about the ring in the future, but he would have to worry about that later.

 

* * *

  
  
It was official.

Taiga would end up murdering everyone in the house except for the kittens. And maybe his mother. But the others lives would not be spared after all the torture they put him through. He had never been a patient person and years of being bullied by his grandmother and best friend hadn’t strengthened his abilities just to breathe and count to ten whenever he was about to lose his shit. And being around this group of people was infuriating since they acted as they all were in a silent agreement to make his life as miserable as possible.  
  
Just as expected, Alex and his grandmother had both jumped to the wrong conclusions regarding the ring. They went on and on about wedding preparations, and neither of them would listen to reason. He had desperately tried to convince them it wasn’t an engagement ring, but it all fell on deaf ears. In the end, he just gave up and tried his best to tune them out. It wasn’t like he received any backup from Daiki either. The smug bastard seemed awfully pleased with himself whenever the topic of weddings was brought up. It was annoying, but Taiga couldn’t suppress the fluttery feeling in his chest when his grandmother casually called his boyfriend ‘Kagami Daiki’. It was stupid, but he secretly loved the sound of it.  
  
Despite all the teasing, Taiga felt content and strangely happy. There was never a dull moment around the house, and he cherished every single second he got to spend together with his mother and Alex. It would most likely be awhile until he got the chance to see either one of them again.  
  
He was thankful for the distraction they provided too. It made him forget about the incident with his father, and instead he focused all of his time and energy on patching things up with his mother.  
  
She actively made attempts to engage Daiki in conversations and for that, Taiga felt truly grateful. It was a bit awkward at first since Daiki was suspicious of her after everything that had gone down with his father. Taiga suspected it might have something to do with his own parents reaction to him being bisexual as well. But in the end, they were joking and laughing together like they had known each other for years. Mostly at Taiga’s expense, but he was willing to let that slide.  
  
Just seeing how much effort his boyfriend put into getting along with his mother for his sake made him fall even deeper in love. It shouldn’t be possible to feel stronger than he already did but somehow his feelings for the blue haired idiot grew every single day, and he couldn’t wait to get him alone so he could show him exactly how much he appreciated everything he had done. Preferably with his tongue and cock.  
  
_Sex.  
  
_ It was constantly in the back of his mind, and he had to turn to the mental image of Midorima wearing a pink dog collar more often than he was comfortable with. It proved to be a very successful method to get rid of his indecent thoughts, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to look Midorima in the eye ever again.  
  
He felt pathetic for not being able to live without sex just for a few days. Before he met Daiki, he hadn’t slept with anyone for years so he should be able to restrain himself. But his boyfriend’s nagging made it so much harder to resist, and he had to use every ounce of willpower he could muster to turn him down.  
  
_("If Alex wakes up, you'll just play dead, and I'll tell her I accidently humped you in my sleep.")  
  
_ Right.  
  
Daiki had even come up with the idea of them sneaking out of the house to spend some time together at his old apartment, and _“get it on like Donkey Kong”_ as he so nicely put it. The lease hadn’t run out yet, so the possibility to go over there and play with his Christmas gift was available to them if they wanted to. But it didn’t feel right to Taiga. They had company over, and he wanted to take his time to thoroughly enjoy Daiki’s body when he finally got his hands on him in lingerie.  
  
Eventually, Daiki stopped pestering him about sex every waking moment, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. But he should’ve known better than to assume that his boyfriend would give up so easily. Nagging was apparently part one of Daiki’s plan to get into his pants. Part two consisted of him shamelessly using his body to his advantage, knowing full well the effect it had on Taiga’s poor soul and libido.  
  
It was unbearable to watch Daiki take off his shirt in slow motion while licking his lips and giving him his best bedroom eyes every time they went to bed. There was a lot of unnecessary stretching involved too, and Taiga wanted to cry when his eyes roamed over the perfectly lean body flexing and moving for no other reason than to tempt him further.  
  
And it only went downhill from there. Taiga couldn’t even count on both hands how many times Daiki had _accidentally_ dropped things on the floor so that he would have an excuse to bend over and put his ass on display in front of him.  
  
It was torture. Taiga wasn’t sure if he wanted to beat the living crap out of him or fuck him senseless.  
  
The day before Alex and his mother were scheduled to leave, he was getting fed up by all of Daiki’s teasing. His asshole boyfriend had bent over to pick something off the floor for the umpteenth time while wearing his tightest pair or black jeans.  
  
It was just too much, and Taiga made his escape towards the basement with the excuse that he needed some space. Before Daiki took it as an invitation to join him, he shot him a deadly glare as a warning which made him stay put in the living room.  
  
With a deep sigh, Taiga slumped down on the couch in their room, observing the mess around him. Alex was a lot of things, but neat was not one of them. All the things lingering on the floor made him feel stressed out. To ease his mind, he figured it was the perfect time to do some cleaning. It might help take his mind off sex for a minute, and he would be able to enjoy the view of the floor again. Not that he normally enjoyed looking at the floor in the first place. Unless he was on all fours with Daiki pounding into him from behind.  
  
_Stupid brain! Shut up!  
  
_ Okay. He had to clean. Right now.  
  
He began tossing all of Alex’s clothes into the open suitcase on the floor while the kittens observed him in curiosity. Their eyes followed the movements of the clothes surging through the air in the small living space and eventually they attempted to catch them with their paws. They seemed to be under the impression that it was a game they were playing. Yami caught a purple bra and wrestled with it, trying his best to murder it by kicking it with his short legs. Taiga couldn’t help but smile at him and cursed himself for leaving his cellphone in the living room. It was almost Youtube worthy. That’s how adorable it was.  
  
Leaning down, he gathered some of the kittens toys off the floor, but he was interrupted by the shrill ring tone of Alex’s cell phone. It was some modern pop song he couldn’t stand, and he reached down to pick it up from the end table to turn off the annoying sound. But when he glanced at the caller ID he accepted the call without thinking.

 _"Hello? Alex, are you there?"  
  
_ The all too familiar voice usually held the power to make him feel small and worthless. But this time, he felt oddly calm. Annoyed, but calm in a way he wasn’t used to. It was like his mind had unconsciously accepted that _he_ wasn’t worth the time or energy anymore.  
  
“Tatsuya,” he hissed. “What the fuck do you want?”  
  
_"Taiga? Let me talk to Alex. I called her after all and not you."  
  
_ The nonchalant tone of his voice just fueled Taiga’s annoyance. Had Tatsuya already forgotten about what had happened in Tokyo just a couple of months ago? The nerve of that guy. He had hoped that Murasakibara’s beating would’ve opened Tatsuya’s eyes to his own fucked up behavior. But no. He was still as douchy as ever. _  
  
_ "Not until you tell me what the fuck you want to talk to her about," he said with a scowl and sat down on the couch again, leaning his head against the backrest. Haru jumped into his lap, and he gently ran his fingers through the soft orange fur.  
  
_"Well if you must know why I'm calling then I'll tell you. Alex was supposed to visit me, but she sent me a text telling me she didn't want to speak to me again. You don't happen to know why she changed her mind, Taiga?"  
  
_ Alex hadn’t even mentioned her plans to visit Tatsuya, but with their conversation fresh in mind he had no doubts about why she had canceled her plans at the last minute.  
He heaved a heavy sigh and shut his eyes.  
  
"Because I told her the truth about what happened in America," he replied, trying his best to sound calm.  
  
_"What the fuck, Taiga? Why do you always have to be such a drama queen, huh? I can't believe you. Oh, you're going to regret it. I'll make sure of it."  
  
_ Taiga almost felt the urge to laugh. What could Tatsuya possibly do to him that he hadn’t already done in the past? It was absurd, and he realized now that his ex-boyfriend was fucking delusional.  
  
“Bring it on, Tatsuya. Have a nice fucking life,” he said and ended the call.  
  
Tossing the phone to the side, he felt strangely empowered by the conversation. None of the anxiety he usually felt when he thought about Tatsuya was present, and he welcomed the feeling with open arms.

 It was finally over.

* * *

  
 

“Alex… I can’t breathe,” Taiga complained, struggling to get out of the tight grip of his body. Alex clung to him for dear life, and he felt like he might end up with a couple of broken ribs in the process.

The time for their guests to head back to America had finally come, and Taiga hadn’t been prepared for the hollow feeling creeping inside of him at the thought of them leaving. The days they had spent together had gone by way to fast, and he didn’t want to say goodbye so soon.

“Shush you. I won’t be able to see you for a while,” Alex sniffled, burying her face in his neck and loosened her grip slightly. “I need my Taiga fix before I leave.”

Taiga let out a low chuckle and returned the hug, closing his eyes as he inhaled the nostalgic smell of her apple shampoo. Tears stung behind his eyelids and he tightened the hold of the woman who always been there for him no matter what. Even though he had reconciled with his real mother, he would always think of Alex as a surrogate mother, and it was always difficult for him to see her off after her visits.

“Come on, Alexandra. I want to hug my son too before we leave,” his mother said, tugging on the blonde woman’s shoulder to untangle her from the embrace. Alex reluctantly let go with a sigh and shot Taiga a sad smile while caressing his cheek gently before she stepped away from him, allowing his mother to wrap her arms around him instead.

“I’m going to miss you, mom,” Taiga said in a low voice, cradling her small frame. She barely reached his chest and felt so tiny in his arms. It felt strange somehow. In his mind, she should be the one cradling him and not the other way around.  
  
“I’ll miss you too, sweetie,” she sighed. “Take care of yourself and Aomine-kun. Be nice to your grandmother and give the kitties lots of cuddles from me.”

Taiga tried his best to will away the tears that threatened to spill over when he saw a bus arriving in the corner of his eye. It would take them to the airport, and since they had been running late to the bus station, their goodbyes had been too rushed. He wanted to stay in his mother’s embrace for a little bit longer. But it wasn’t possible. It would have to end, and it pained him to let her go.

“Asuna, we have to go. The bus is about to leave,” Alex called out from behind them. They were the only passengers who hadn’t entered the bus yet, and the driver stared at them, clearly impatient to get going.

“I love you, Tai. We’ll see each other soon. I promise,” his mother said with a sad smile as she stepped away from him.

“Love you too, mom. Have a safe trip,” he said softly and gently stroked her hair before she picked up her suitcase and followed Alex into the bus.

Hot tears slid down his cheeks, but he mustered a smile when he saw them through the window, both of them waving at him with huge grins on their faces.  
  
With a deep sigh, he wiped his cheeks and tucked his hands into the pockets on his parka in an attempt to stay warm in the chilly weather, and began walking home with a heavy heart. If anyone had told him a year ago that he would be crying because his mother was leaving, he would’ve laughed out loud and questioned their sanity. But during the week they had spent together, they had become close. Not as close as he was with his grandmother, but it was a start. After a lot of coaxing from Alex’s side, he had finally let his mother in on some of the secrets he had been keeping about his former relationship with Tatsuya. He had spared her the worst details, though, but he had told her enough to make her understand why it had been so important for him to start over in Japan. She had held him close and stroked his hair, making him feel like he was a little kid again.  
   
Fuck, he already missed her.

The loneliness was eating at him. It was silly, and he knew that. He was a grown ass man who should be able to say goodbye to his mother without being reduced to a puddle of emotions. To console himself, he decided to get some lunch at Maji Burger since he never got the chance to eat breakfast before they left the house earlier. His stomach was growling like crazy, and he figured he would need to replenish before he returned home.

Like always, he took a seat by the window and absent-mindedly unwrapped a burger and ravaged it in seconds. Sighing, he wistfully looked outside, cursing the snow for not melting fast enough. It had been way too long since he’d had a one-on-one against Daiki and he was itching to play.  
  
Sensing someone walking up to his table, he glanced to his left, and his eyes widened slightly in surprise when they landed on the tall man he hadn’t spoken to in years.  
  
“Kiyoshi! What are you doing here?” He asked, his mouth curling upwards into a smile. Kiyoshi shot him a big grin and set down his tray on the table in front of him.  
  
“Hey Kagami. Long time, no see. Mind if I join you?”

Taiga shook his head and motioned for him to take a seat.  
  
"No, not at all. How have you been? I thought you moved to Tokyo?" He asked, slurping on his soda.  
  
There was something about the older man that had always made him feel at ease. He had this kind of friendly aura around him and his bright smile could probably melt icebergs. Truth be told, Taiga might’ve had a tiny crush on the guy back in high school and had caught himself imagine what it would be like to lick droplets of sweat from his neck during basketball practice. And those big hands. They had played a big part in his dirty fantasies while he pleased himself more than once. Okay, he had been crushing on him badly, but in retrospect, it had mostly served as a distraction to him after Tatsuya had broken his heart. Kiyoshi had always been a good friend to him and he never thought about confessing his feelings back then.  
  
“I did. Shared a place with Izuki,” Kiyoshi explained with a big smile and took a bite from his chicken sandwich, but then his smile wavered slightly. “My grandfather isn’t doing well, so I decided to move back.”  
   
Taiga frowned. “Shit, I’m sorry,” he said, wrecking his mind to come up with anything else to say. What do you even say in a situation like that anyway?

"It's okay. My grandmother isn't getting any younger, and she needs all the help she can get. I'll be working part-time at the hospital as a nurse too," Kiyoshi said.  
  
"Oh. You'll get to work with Midorima then. That should be fun for you," Taiga said teasingly.  
  
Kiyoshi chuckled happily. "He's a cool guy. I'm sure we'll get along."

"If you say so," Taiga said, shrugging at the thought of having to work alongside Midorima every day. He would probably go insane if it were him.  
  
They shared small talk for a while, discussing basketball and their respective careers. Apparently, Izuki had gone into the medical field too and was a doctor just like Midorima. Taiga felt bad for his patients. He would probably discharge himself even if he were on his deathbed if he had to listen to Izuki’s puns all day.  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall in front of him, he figured he should get going. Daiki was probably awake by now. The lazy bastard had refused to get out of bed when they left for the bus station, and they had plans. Plans that involved sex. Lots and lots of sex.

“Well, I should head home,” Taiga said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I still have the same phone number so just give me a call if you want to hang out or whatever.”

Kiyoshi nodded. “Alright, take care of yourself. It was nice seeing you.”

Taiga offered him a smile and a small wave as he left.  
  
“Yeah, same. See you around, Kiyoshi.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Taiga had no idea what he had expected to find when he walked through the door to the bedroom, but the sight in front of him was not even close to anything he had pictured in his mind during the past week. It was way better. The only downside about all of it was the fact that Daiki didn’t even have the decency to stay awake long enough to see his initial reaction.

Oh, he was definitely reacting.  
  
With his mouth wide open, his eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s sleeping form, drinking in the sight of the sheer white chemise and matching thong that left very little to the imagination. The white clothing provided a perfect contrast to his tanned skin, and Taiga could feel his cock harden and strain against the confinement of his pants.  
  
He quietly approached the bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping boyfriend while he discarded of his clothes, leaving him in only his boxers, before taking a seat at the end of the bed. Scooting further up the mattress, he glanced up at Daiki’s face and noticed he was still sound asleep, blissfully unaware of how tempting he looked splayed out on the bed with his perfectly sculpted ass in the air.  
  
With a grin, Taiga cupped his ass cheeks, giving them a small squeeze.  
  
Daiki’s eyes snapped open, and he let out a muffled groan into his pillow before he peered over his shoulder, frowning.  
  
“Oi! What the hell took you so long?”  
  
“I was hungry, so I got some Maji,” Taiga replied with a chuckle. “But there’s always room for dessert,” he added with a wink.  
  
"Does that mean you like your present?" Daiki purred, wiggling his ass seductively.  
  
A breath escaped Taiga’s lips. How was it possible for someone to look so goddamn gorgeous? And what had he done to deserve all of this?  
  
"I'm going to show you exactly how much I like it," he murmured while his hands slowly roamed over Daiki’s backside, but then he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Looking down, he spotted a bottle of lubricant with the cap open and a sizeable stain on the comforter. Normally he would bitch and moan about Daiki being irresponsible and wasteful, but instead, he picked up the bottle and shot his boyfriend a quizzical look.

“Did you prep yourself already?” He asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. All week long when he had thought about this moment, he had been looking forward to preparing Daiki himself.  
  
Daiki stared back, his eyes widened slightly. Taiga couldn’t help but compare his expression to the one the kittens made when they did something they weren’t allowed to do.  
  
“Uh yeah. Kind of?” Daiki replied, pursing his lips in a small pout. “You were taking so long, and I was horny. But it felt really weird, and I couldn’t find my prostate, so I got bored and fell asleep.”  
  
Taiga blinked once. Twice. Then stared at Daiki in confusion, trying to gather his thoughts as he took in the information. Sighing, he closed the cap on the bottle and slumped down on the bed next to his boyfriend. He moved closer, so their noses were almost touching and he noticed a faint blush on Daiki’s cheeks.

“Are you a moron? You finger me all the time,” he half-snorted, but the insult lacked bite, and he rubbed their noses together. Daiki’s pout became more prominent. It was funny how the guy could go from extremely hot and sexy to super cute in just a matter of seconds.  
   
“It’s not the same,” Daiki grumbled. “The angle is different.”  
  
Taiga brought his hand up to his face, cupping his cheek and asked something they hadn’t brought up before. He had been curious about it, but now he could tell that his suspicions might’ve been correct all along.  
  
“Daiki. Have you ever bottomed before?”  
  
The pout on Daiki’s face turned into a snarl.  
  
“So what if I haven’t?” He bit back.  
  
_God, I’m dating a man-child.  
  
_ A small chuckle left Taiga’s lips, and it seemed to agitate Daiki further, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was ready to commit murder. It was hard to take him seriously when his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Taiga knew he shouldn’t have laughed, but he wasn’t exactly laughing _at_ his boyfriend, just the situation they were in. It was so typical Daiki, and he wouldn’t have him any other way.  
  
“You could’ve just told me that, you know?” Taiga said softly, tracing a finger alongside his jaw. Daiki’s face softened, and he released a deep sigh.  
  
“I just wanted it to be perfect, okay?” Daiki admitted in a low voice, frowning. “I was going to jump you the second you walked through the door and ride your dick into oblivion.”  
  
Taiga removed the hand caressing his cheek and grabbed his hand instead, bringing it up to his lips, pressing soft kisses to the digits without giving a second thought to where they had been moments earlier. Their eyes met, and Taiga was once again overwhelmed by the effect Daiki had on him. The blue orbs held so much warmth and affection for him, and it didn’t matter if the time they spent together wasn't textbook perfect, it was still special to him, and he wanted his boyfriend to know that.  
  
“First of all, it’s always perfect when we do it, Aho,” he said, smiling when Daiki’s cheeks turned pink again. It was so damn cute. “And second, I haven’t topped before either, so we’ll be losing our virginities to each other in a way. That makes it even more special, you know?”  
  
“You’re so damn cheesy, babe,” Daiki said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Taiga narrowed his eyes and released the hand he had been holding to shove at his boyfriend’s stupid face.  
  
“Shut up,” he grunted. “I don’t want to hear that from you of all people!”  
  
They bickered back and forth, playfully punching each other while laughing hysterically until the lighthearted aura turned into something heated and their lips connected in a hungry kiss. They had held back for so long, and the need to touch, taste and feel each other was overwhelming. Taiga could feel his cock twitching in his boxers, and he wanted nothing more than to ravage his boyfriend’s body.  
  
“Babe, come on,” Daiki whined, nibbling on his bottom lip. “I need you.”  
  
That was all the encouragement Taiga needed to scoot further down the mattress to retrieve the abandoned bottle of lubricant. The wet stain had already dried, but Daiki would receive a proper punishment for it later at a time when their minds weren’t clouded by their cravings for each other.  
  
Daiki got himself situated on his front again, looking over his shoulder at Taiga through half-lidded eyes. The heat in his gaze filled Taiga with anticipation, and he took a deep breath as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips to pull him up on all fours for easier access, making Daiki yelp in surprise.  
  
Taiga had never been an ass man. Until now, his favorite part of Daiki’s body had been his long legs. But now he wanted nothing more than to lick every inch of the supple butt in front of him. Come to think of it. There was something he had been dying to try…  
  
Slowly, he slipped a hand under the silky fabric, pushing the thong to the side and with a shuddering breath, he spread the cheeks apart and pressed his lips to the hole, kissing and swirling his tongue around it, licking in slow dragging strokes.  
  
He could feel his boyfriend’s body jerk away from him with a loud groan.  
  
“W-what are you doing?”  
  
“I thought it was obvious," Taiga hummed, pressing kisses near his entrance. “You taste delicious.”  
  
“No, I don't. Shut up,” Daiki barked back, sounding just as flustered as Taiga suddenly felt about the whole ordeal. He felt extremely self-conscious all of a sudden and pulled away. Biting his lower lip, he averted his gaze, looking at anything besides the smoking-hot body presented to him on the bed.  
  
_Shit.  
  
_ “I… fuck. I’m sorry. I thought you might like it,” he mumbled, pressing his eyes shut. Heat seeped into his cheeks. He felt ashamed on so many levels. The fear of Daiki finding him disgusting took over. His cock had been painfully hard a second ago, but now it was slowly faltering, and he prayed for something, _anything_ to bring him out of his misery.  
  
There were shuffling on the bed, but he kept his eyes shut, too embarrassed to look Daiki in the eye. A hand cupped his cheek gently, and he let out a small sigh.  
  
“Hey,” Daiki said softly. “I never said I didn't like it, okay? You just surprised me.”  
  
“Really?” Taiga asked, biting the inside of his cheek. He hated himself for being so insecure.  
  
A low, deep chuckle rumbled next to his ear.  
  
“Would I do this if I was bothered by your tongue in my ass?”  
  
Taiga let out a gasp when he felt soft lips pressing against his, and Daiki took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside his mouth. They clung to each other, drowning in the kiss and when they separated Taiga whined.  
  
“Look at me, babe,” Daiki murmured. Taiga had yet to open his eyes, and when they fluttered open, he almost choked. He hadn’t exactly paid much attention to the front of the chemise his boyfriend was wearing, he had been too focused on everything else.  
  
“Fuck, Daiki. You look…”  
  
_So fucking beautiful. Good enough to eat. Like a goddamn sex god. Or maybe goddess.  
  
_ But his brain had stopped working the second his eyes landed on the big bow and the see-though fabric that showed off Daiki’s dusky nipples. It was obvious it was women sized by the way the fabric stretched over his muscular chest. But the best part about it was the way it was open in the front and the delicious tanned abs were on display.  
  
“I look fucking fabulous, right?” Daiki said with a wink.  
  
“You’re an idiot,” Taiga scoffed.  
  
Daiki simply grinned in response, dragging both of them onto the mattress with Taiga on top of him. This time, Taiga didn’t waste any time and quickly removed Daiki’s thong, and he let out a content sigh when his cock sprung free.  
  
“Man, that was uncomfortable as hell. I thought my dick was going to suffocate.”  
  
Once again, Taiga grabbed the lube and popped open the cap, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. When he inserted the first finger, he could tell that Daiki was loose enough for him to add another one straight away.  
  
“This feels so fucking weird…” Daiki mumbled to himself and threw an arm over his face. But this time, Taiga didn’t even stop to doubt himself and his actions because he knew how to make Daiki feel good. Curling his fingers, he tried rubbing them along the walls in search of his prostate.  
  
Daiki’s body suddenly arched and he let out a loud cry.  
  
“Taig-aaahhh!”  
  
Pleased with himself, Taiga continued to run his fingers over the sensitive spot until Daiki was a panting, writhing mess. The sounds he made when the third finger entered him went straight to Taiga’s groin. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his cock and squeezed the head to stop himself from coming just by watching his boyfriend come undone by pleasure from his fingers. _**  
  
**_ “Fuck, Taiga… Ahhh, come on!” Daiki whimpered and pushed back, fucking himself on Taiga’s fingers. _  
  
_ “How do you wanna do it?" Taiga asked, removing his fingers and Daiki let out a low whine at the loss. "It should be less painful if we do it from behind.”  
  
Daiki sat up, shaking his head.  
  
“No, I told you. I’m going to ride you. I’m wearing this for you, remember?" He said, pointing to the lingerie. "It would be wasteful if you didn’t get to see me in it while we fuck.”  
  
“I guess you’re right,” Taiga replied, reaching for a condom from the nightstand but Daiki’s hand shot out to grab his wrist and he shook his head again.  
  
“No condom. I want to feel all of you. If that’s okay.”  
  
All Taiga could do was nod in response, and he quickly got rid of his underwear. He barely had enough time to lean back against the mattress before Daiki coated his cock with way too much lubricant. Aroused at the prospect of what was about to happen, Taiga’s breathing became heavy, his heart beating furiously in his chest.  
  
With a deep breath, Daiki grabbed his cock, guiding it between his ass cheeks and slowly lowered himself, taking the whole length in one go. Taiga had to refrain himself from thrusting up into the tight heat of his body, letting his head fall back so he could admire the sight of Daiki on top of him. But it was hard to focus on how gorgeous he looked when his face was twisted in discomfort and pain. Taiga settled his hands on his thighs and rubbed them soothingly, hoping it would provide some comfort.  
  
“Fuck, this hurts like a bitch,” Daiki whined through gritted teeth. “Why didn’t you warn me?”  
  
If they had been in any other situation, Taiga would’ve reminded that he had suggested doing it from behind so it would be less painful. But he was well aware of how much it hurt the first time, and he wasn’t exactly average sized either.  
  
“It will feel good soon, I promise,” he murmured softly, all while trying his hardest to stay still for his boyfriend’s sake. But it was difficult. He loved the way Daiki felt wrapped around his cock. It was an incredible feeling, nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Daiki furrowed his brows and let out a snort.  
  
“That’s easy for you to say. I don’t have a Tyrannosaurus Dick like you do.”  
  
Neither one of them moved for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was probably just a couple of minutes until Daiki experimentally raised his hips slightly and pushed back down against him, the simple action was enough for both of them to emit a loud moan simultaneously.  
  
“Daiki, please. Move,” Taiga groaned, all of his restraint snapping, and he grabbed Daiki by the hips, thrusting up against him. His forehead prickled with sweat from holding back for so long, and when Daiki rocked against him slowly, up and down in a steady rhythm, he let out a series of soft moans. Taiga pushed back to meet Daiki’s movements, enjoying the way his boyfriend cried out in response. Right now he wanted nothing more than for Daiki to feel all the pleasure he usually felt when their roles were reversed.  
  
“Mhm, s-shit… Taiga,” Daiki whimpered, increasing the pace, his hands found purchase on Taiga’s chest, nails raking over his skin, the sensation sent waves of pleasure through Taiga’s body, and he groaned loudly.  
  
Arching his back, Daiki ground down harder, letting out a loud moan when Taiga’s grip on his hips tightened. When Taiga pushed up against him in a powerful thrust, hitting his prostate, he threw his head back, chanting his boyfriend’s name mixed with cries of pleasure. Taiga’s grandmother could probably hear everything from upstairs and Taiga couldn’t care less if she did because Daiki had never looked and sounded so sexy before. Every moan and whimper spurred on his incoming orgasm, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, and he could tell by the way his Daiki clenched around him, that he was getting close too.  
  
Taiga removed one of his hands to grab his boyfriend’s leaking member, stroking him in time with their movements. Daiki groaned and rocked his hips down harder and faster, taking him deeper. He leaned down and connected their lips in a wet and sloppy kiss as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Taiga began to feel the familiar pool of heat in his lower stomach, and he moved his hips faster, trying to keep the pace steady but they were both close, their movements frantic and uncoordinated.  
  
Daiki panted, his voice hoarse and desperate.  
  
“Ahh. Taiga! I’m gonna…”  
  
He let out a loud cry as he came all over Taiga’s stomach, his ass clenching tighter around him, driving Taiga over the edge and the orgasm tore through him. He moaned in ecstasy from the release and held on to his boyfriend’s body. Falling forward, Daiki collapsed on top of him with a deep sigh. Taiga wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing.  
  
“That was…” he whispered.  
  
“Fucking exhausting,” Daiki murmured huskily into his neck, nuzzling him.  
  
Taiga chuckled weakly. “I was going to say amazing, but yeah. I guess it might’ve been exhausting for you, you lazy ass.”  
  
He only received a grunt in response as Daiki rolled off of him and curled up against his side to rest his head on his chest instead. They held each other for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of being close together like this without no interruptions from Alex or the kittens. They were nowhere to be seen and were probably being spoiled by Taiga's grandmother upstairs.  
  
Taiga ran his fingers through Daiki’s hair, occasionally pressing soft kisses to his forehead. Daiki hummed.  
  
“Did you like your present, baby?” He asked.  
  
“I loved it,” Taiga replied with a content smile. “And I love you, Aho.” He nuzzled his boyfriend’s hair, enjoying the smell of him, the smell of their lovemaking. If he died at this moment, he would die a happy man. That’s for sure.  
  
“I love you too, Taiga. Merry Christmas,” Daiki said with a yawn.  
  
“Idiot. It’s not Christmas anymore,” Taiga said and flicked his forehead, earning himself a scowl in response. Daiki stuck out his lower lip and tilted his head to meet his red gaze.  
  
“Every day is Christmas when I’m with you,” he said, his lips curving into his regular smirk. Taiga’s cheeks flushed pink, and he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Cheesy bastard,” he muttered.  
  
Daiki grinned. “You love it, baby. I know you do.”  
  
Taiga looked at him and gently caressed his hair, smiling.  
  
“I guess I do.”

 

* * *

  

  
“Did you pack the sparklers?” Taiga called out to his boyfriend while he pulled on his outerwear. Daiki emerged from the kitchen with a deep sigh.  
  
“For the hundredth time, yes!” He replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Good, let's go," Taiga said with a bright smile.  
  
They had spent the day at the shrine with his grandmother, but now they were heading out to the town square to watch the fireworks together with Takao and Midorima. Every New Year’s Eve the city hosted a small event there, and it was quite popular, especially among young couples. It was the perfect opportunity to go on a date and Taiga was beyond excited. Normally he would tag along with his friends, ending up feeling like a third wheel. But not this time. He finally had a date of his own, and he couldn’t be happier about it. His best friend was equally thrilled about finally going on the double date Taiga had promised him months earlier.  
  
It was almost half-past eleven when they arrived, and a decent amount of people had already gathered in the area. They walked around hand in hand to pass the time while they waited for Takao and Midorima to show up. Some of the local vendors had set up food stands, and it smelled amazing. Taiga wanted to taste everything but decided to wait until their friends joined them so they could all eat together.  
  
They ran into a couple of acquaintances from work, but aside from those people they didn’t bump into anyone they knew. Taiga couldn’t help but feel like something was off, though. He could swear someone was staring at him, and he kept glancing around to see if Takao and Midorima had arrived, but he didn’t spot them anywhere. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. He was feeling a bit paranoid about them holding hands in such a public place. It had never bothered him that much before, but his father’s homophobia had planted a seed of doubt in his mind. Were people looking at them in disgust? He felt hyper aware of everything they did that could bring unwanted attention from people.  
  
“What’s up with you? You’re all quiet and shit,” Daiki asked, bumping their shoulders together playfully.  
  
“Nothing. I just felt like someone was looking at me,” Taiga mumbled and turned his attention to his boyfriend instead. It was freezing outside, and Daiki’s cheeks were tinted pink from the cold. It made him look ridiculously cute, and he momentarily forgot all about his paranoia.  
  
Daiki chuckled, releasing his hand and threw an arm around his shoulders instead, bringing their heads together.  
  
“Hah? It’s probably some chick who wants to get into your pants,” he said. “Can’t blame her, though. You look really hot tonight.”  
  
Okay. The cold weather must be doing things to Daiki’s brain, or he was still high from their sexual activities from the day before because there was absolutely nothing hot about Taiga’s appearance. He was just wearing his regular winter clothes paired with a black beanie his grandmother had knitted for him during the holidays. If anything, he looked like a hobo compared to his boyfriend who managed to look flawless no matter what he was wearing.  
  
"I've got some news for her," Daiki continued with a smug grin. "The only one who can touch your dick is me."  
  
A blush flared across Taiga’s cheeks, and he elbowed Daiki in the side. The last thing he wanted was for someone to overhear their conversation and label him as the neighborhood pervert or something.  
  
“Shut up, moron,” he groaned, shrugging off the arm resting on his shoulders. “Don’t say shit like that in public.”  
  
“So what? I want everyone to know you’re already spoken for,” Daiki said with a pout, but his mouth turned into a smile when two familiar people walked up to them.  
  
“Hey guys,” Takao greeted them, waving his hand as he approached them with Midorima in two. The green haired man was wearing a wedding veil and Taiga could only assume it was his lucky item for the day. Unless Takao had decided to take their roleplaying shenanigans to a whole different level.  
  
“Oh, hey. You’re late,” Taiga said. They wouldn’t have a lot of time to eat now, and he felt a tad disappointed about it.  
  
“Shin-chan took forever to get dressed,” Takao explained with a chuckle and took a hold of Midorima’s arm. “He wanted to look nice for our double date!”  
  
“I did no such thing, Kazu. Stop lying,” Midorima said with a sigh, trying to untangle himself from his boyfriend’s grip.  
  
“You make a lovely bride, Midorima,” Taiga teased. Daiki covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter, and Midorima’s cheeks flushed pink.  
  
“Kagami, please do us all a favor and die,” he snapped back defensively, folding his arms over his chest with a displeased frown.  
  
“Don’t be mad, Shin-chan,” Takao said, waving a hand at him with a grin. “So do you guys want to get something to eat?”  
  
Daiki hummed. “Yeah, that teriyaki chicken looks good,” he replied and nodded towards a food stand close by. An old lady was busy preparing chicken skewers, and Taiga had to admit they looked delicious.  
  
“I don’t get why you like teriyaki so much,” Taiga said teasingly. “You should try something new every once in a while.”  
  
Takao chuckled lightly and turned to Daiki with a mischievous grin.  
  
“Aomine, I suggest food sex. Maybe you could smear teriyaki sauce all over Taiga’s body.”  
  
Taiga could feel his cheeks heat up again and reached out to smack his so-called best friend over the head, but Midorima beat him to it.  
  
“Kazu, that’s highly inappropriate,” he scolded.  
  
“I don’t need you giving him weird ideas,” Taiga said with a sigh, glaring at Takao but he knew the damage had already been done when he glanced at his boyfriend. If the confident smirk on his face was any indication, he was already considering the possibilities of licking things off his body as soon as possible.  
  
It wasn’t like Taiga had never thought about trying it. He had already dreamed about it after all. It was just way too embarrassing to bring it up. But now when Takao had mentioned it, he was tempted to give in and share his fantasies with Daiki later.  
  
“Wipe that grin off your face, Aho,” he pouted, trying his best not to blush again. Daiki wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck affectionately.  
  
"Babe, don't be so grouchy," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"It's your fault for being a pervert," Taiga mumbled, feeling like the world's biggest hypocrite. Daiki's lips on his skin made him shiver, and he wanted to push him down in the snow and kiss him stupid.  
  
People began to gather around the food stand of their choice, and they quickly placed their orders so they would have enough time to eat before the firework show started. The old lady behind the counter found Taiga’s big appetite endearing and handed him a couple of skewers for free.  
  
Taiga was pleasantly surprised, the teriyaki chicken tasted wonderful, and he downed ten skewers in record speed. They all made small talk while they consumed their food and Takao bragged about all the Christmas presents Midorima had given him. But when he got into too much detail about the lingerie set he had given his precious Shin-chan, Taiga had to cover his ears in embarrassment, and Midorima looked as displeased as ever.  
  
When Daiki took out the package of sprinklers he had brought, Taiga swiftly grabbed it from his hands and lit a bunch and swirled them around in the air with a huge smile on his face.  
  
“You’re like a little kid, Baka,” Daiki said with a chuckle, grabbing the package from him before Taiga used up all of the sprinklers by himself. He lit one and took Taiga’s free hand and squeezed it gently.  
  
“It just feels special, you know? Doing things like this together,” Taiga explained softly, blushing.  
  
10…  
  
“Hah, you’re an idiot. But I still love you,” Daiki murmured, leaning in to capture Taiga’s lips in a chaste kiss.  
  
9...  
  
“I love you too, Aho,” Taiga replied, overcome with emotions. Even though it was cold outside, being close to Daiki made him feel warm all over.  
   
8...  
  
"Let's make this the best year ever," Daiki whispered, his warm breath tickling Taiga’s ear. He smiled brightly and lit more sparklers, waving them around in excitement.  
  
7…  
  
“Hell yes!”  
  
6…  
  
"If only we could start it off with some food sex," Daiki said, wiggling his eyebrows, earning himself a giggle from Takao, who had his arms wrapped around Midorima’s torso.  
  
5...  
  
"Don't make me smack you, Daiki," Taiga warned, but he couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
4…  
  
“This year I will make Shin-chan my bride!” Takao suddenly yelled, making people stop what they were doing to stare at them. Midorima turned several shades of red and pushed up his glasses.  
  
3…  
  
“S-shut up, Kazu!”  
  
2…  
  
Taiga’s smile grew even wider, and he dropped his sparklers in the snow and pulled Daiki into a hug.  
  
“Happy new year, Daiki.”  
  
1…  
  
“Happy new year, baby,” Daiki said fondly, and their lips met in a soft kiss. People were cheering and applauding when waves of explosions of bright colors danced across the night sky, but all Taiga could see was the color blue and his body shivered in excitement at the thought of hopefully spending another year with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! It's so nice to be back, I'm really sorry for not updating in forever. But you know what it's like. Life kind of happens sometimes and there's this silly thing called writer's block. OTL
> 
> So... yeah. I tried to finish this before Aokaga day (even though it's technically a Kagaao chapter, lol.) but I missed it by a couple of hours. *cries* BUT EVERYDAY IS AOKAGA DAY TO ME! I love these idiots so much.
> 
> I'm super tired so I the editing might be super shitty. I will fix it when I've slept and stuff. :D Lol.
> 
> I feel like there's so much going on in this chapter and I wasn't purposely trying to add shit to make up for the lack of chapters recently, it just sort of happened. At first, I planned to divide it into 2 different chapters BUT SCREW THAT. I had promised you some Kagaao and I had to keep that promise, mmkay?
> 
> Kaga-mama is a lovely woman. She might be a workaholic, but she still loves her son and I'm so happy they are getting along. She's super awesome!
> 
> No, Kagami is not going to cheat on Aomine with Kiyoshi! (I just love Kagami having a crush on him, even if it was in the past. Kiyoshi is such a cutie and I had to introduce him somehow because he will be in future chapters!)
> 
> In case you didn't notice, I've been in a silly mood while writing this. Riding dicks into oblivion, getting it on like Donkey Kong, Tyrannosaurus Dick. The list goes on and on. *hides somewhere*
> 
> YAY FOR DOUBLE-DATES! Takao is happy now and I really want him to marry Midorima. They are so goddamn adorable. I've become so obsessed with this pairing lately. I feel like they're the most canon couple there is in KNB. :P
> 
> Oh, and Alex ringtone is Shake it off by Taylor Swift. XD
> 
> I won't be making any promises about updating soon this time because I just end up putting too much pressure on myself and I procrastinate like crazy instead of writing. But I have already started working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take months for me to update again. Hopefully. ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains rape treaths. Kinda. And shopping. You have been warned. :P

“Kagamin, are you even listening to me?”  
  
The sound of Momoi’s high pitched voice came through the headphones, startling Taiga whose thoughts had been so far away from wedding planning; he had unconsciously tuned out the sound of her voice. Yami, who had been resting peacefully on his chest, meowed in surprise and darted off the bed to join his sister on the couch instead. Taiga could swear the black kitten was throwing him dirty looks from across the room for disrupting his nap.

When he shifted his attention to the screen on his laptop, he found Momoi staring back at him in annoyance, her arms folded over her baby bump.

“Of course I am,” he lied, waving his hand dismissively, knowing full well it wasn't enough to fool her. She was too perceptive; it freaked him out a bit. The more they chatted, the better she became at reading him. They had grown a lot closer lately after calling each other up on Skype every other night to talk since Momoi had been prescribed bed rest due to her high blood-pressure, and when she was bored it was Taiga’s job to entertain her apparently.

Momoi made a noise in frustration. “Okay,” she said with a snort. “Repeat back to me what I just said then.”

“Uhm,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he stalled for time to come up with an answer. It was Momoi though. All she ever talked about nowadays was babies and weddings.

“Something about… diapers?” He guessed. Judging by her expression, it was far from the right answer.

“You’re unbelievable, Kagamin. You have a bridal shower to plan!”

Right. The long awaited bridal shower Taiga had gotten roped into planning against his will, but according to Momoi, it was his job as a man of honor to throw a party for her. To be honest, he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“I know, Momoi. I’m sorry. I just miss Daiki,” he muttered dejectedly, fiddling with the cord on his headphones.

As much as he enjoyed talking to her, he would rather spend his free time with someone else. A certain someone who had been swamped in work at the police station for the past couple of weeks. Taiga was convinced he was turning into a crazy cat man by the amount of time he spent alone with the kittens lately.

Momoi’s expression softened, and she gave him a sad smile.

“I know you do, and I get where you’re coming from,” she said. “I miss Tetsu-kun too when he’s at work.”

“It just feels like we never spend any time together anymore,” Taiga said bitterly, frowning. The past couple of nights he had barely gotten a good night kiss from his boyfriend before he passed out from exhaustion.

Momoi cocked her head to the side, humming. “Why don't you plan a romantic date for Valentine's day next week? You could make him chocolate! Oh please, teach me how to do it too. I want to surprise Tetsu-kun!”

“Heh. You’re right. Maybe I will,” Taiga said, smiling. “I’ll send you some Youtube clips so you can practice making chocolates since I’m not around to help, okay?”

The girl squealed way too loudly into the microphone, making Taiga wince.

“Kagamin, you’re an angel,” she cooed. “Anyway, let's get back to planning!”

Taiga let out a sigh. He'd been hoping she would get too distracted to bring up the topic of bridal showers again. “Alright, what do you need me to do?” He asked.

“You need to prepare some music.”

Great. He had no idea what kind of music women liked. Scratch that. He had no knowledge of what was popular in general. Maybe he could bribe Takao into making a playlist for him to lessen his workload.

“What kind of music?”

Momoi tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Something catchy, I guess? My mom loves to dance when she’s had a little too much to drink,” she replied. “Oh, and you need to get alcohol too.”

“Okay. What else?” Taiga asked with a sigh. Maybe he should’ve written all of this down.

“Plan some games! Surprise me,” she said in excitement, and Taiga felt like the worst friend ever. There was no way the party was going to live up to her high expectations. He had never planned a party by himself in his entire life. Momoi had been willing to give him some pointers, but overall she didn't want to get too involved. ‘I want it to be a surprise’ is what she had told him the first time the bridal shower had been brought up in conversation, and for the umpteenth time since Momoi and Kuroko announced their engagement, he regretted taking on the role as man of honor.

Taiga hummed as he tried to wrap his mind around all of the things he was supposed to prepare when he felt his phone buzzing on the bed next to him. Sliding his thumb over the screen, there was a text from Daiki telling him he was on his way home from another late night at work.

“Sorry Momoi, but I gotta sign off. Daiki will be home any minute.”

“Okay, nighty night Kagamin!” Momoi chirped. “Tell Dai-chan I said hello!”

They said their goodbyes and he tucked away his laptop before he went to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

He had just about finished his nightly routine and crawled underneath the comforter when the door opened only to reveal an exhausted Daiki still dressed in his wrinkled uniform. After kicking off his shoes, he face-planted on the bed next to Taiga, groaning loudly into his pillow.

“Fucking hell. I think I’m dying,” he said in a muffled voice.

“Hard day?” Taiga asked and turned to lie on his side. Even when Daiki was all tired and grumpy from work, Taiga still felt happy having him next to him like this and his lips curled into a small smile. He ran his hand through Daiki’s hair, enjoying the feeling of his silky navy strands between his fingers. _This is how it's supposed to be,_ he thought to himself. _The two of us together._

Daiki emitted a content sigh and scooted closer, burying his face into Taiga’s neck and almost purred like an overgrown cat when Taiga wrapped his arms around him.

“The worst,” he replied in a tired voice, yawning. “Imayoshi has been on my ass all day, and I just want to sleep for the rest of my life.”

Humming noncommittally, Taiga pulled back so he could place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Daiki gave a soft gasp as Taiga nibbled on his lower lip. Breaking the kiss, Taiga's mouth traveled downwards, planting kisses down to his neck and tugged his shirt free of his pants.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Taiga whispered softly as he snaked his hand underneath Daiki’s shirt, gently caressing his muscled back, earning another gasp in response to the touch.

“Babe, I’m sorry.” A deep sigh left Daiki’s lips, and Taiga’s mouth left his neck, and he pulled back so they could look at each other. Shaking his head, Daiki laughed weakly. “Fuck, I’m just so tired. I don't think I could get it up even if I tried.”

“Oh, okay.” Disappointed, Taiga lowered his gaze. He should've known. It had been like this for weeks now, and he was beginning to feel pent up. At least he could take care of his own needs without worrying about Alex walking in on him this time around. But he still craved the intimacy only Daiki could provide.

“Hey,” Daiki murmured and cupped his cheek, his hand felt cold against his skin, but it still made Taiga feel warm. “I missed you today. You and your stupid eyebrows.”

Taiga raised his eyes at that; his eyebrows scrunched together and a pout on his face.

“Oi! My eyebrows aren't stupid!”

With a tired smile, Daiki continued touching his face and began tracing his eyebrows with his fingers.

“They are stupid in a good way. I like them,” he said, his voice filled with affection. Taiga blushed and swatted the hand away.

“Whatever,” he said. “You're weird. Go to sleep, Ahomine.”

Chuckling, Daiki rolled onto his back and unbuttoned his uniform shirt slowly, and Taiga had to bite his lip because what the actual fuck? First, he is denied sex, and now he has to see Daiki peel off his uniform like some stripper. He averted his gaze so he wouldn't have to watch the show any longer, it was like having a delicious cheeseburger placed in front of you when you’re starving, but you’re not allowed to eat it.

He felt a weight on his shoulder as Daiki snuggled up to him, an arm was thrown over his middle. “G’night Bakagami,” he whispered.

“Daiki,” Taiga said in a low voice. He suddenly remembered what he and Momoi had been discussing earlier. “Let’s do something on Valentine's day, okay?” He only got a small grunt in reply and made a mental note to bring it up again when Daiki wasn't half unconscious.

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Is this really necessary? Can't we just order this shit online?”

Taiga glanced around the mall, hunching his shoulders slightly. It was surprisingly crowded for a weekday, probably because Valentine’s day was right around the corner. He pulled the hood on his black sweatshirt over his head to make himself less recognizable to people. If he got caught loitering outside of _that_ store by any of his co-workers he might as well quit his job and file for unemployment. Takao’s daily pestering was more than he could handle already.

His weak attempt of disguising himself wasn't cutting it. Strands of vibrant red hair kept sticking out of the hood even though he kept tucking it back inside over and over again. He might as well be carrying a big ass neon sign that said “LOOK AT ME” due to his height and unusual hair color. The grinning bastard next to him didn't have any of those things working against him and didn't seem particularly fazed by walking into a lingerie store in broad daylight.

“No, we can’t,” Takao said with a small chuckle as he motioned for Taiga to follow him. “I don’t know if you have noticed, but you’re a big guy. It’s much easier to get a feel for what’s going to fit if we see the stuff in real life.”

To be honest, Taiga had no one but himself to blame for the situation he was currently faced with; he should’ve known that seeking out Takao for advice about planning a date for Valentine’s day would backfire in the worst way possible. Like ending up in a lingerie store among hordes of young women who would take one glance at him and label him a pervert.

A short, beautiful girl with brown hair kept in a tight bun walked up to them with a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a hot pink uniform and a name tag so Taiga could only assume she worked there, and before he could tell her they didn't need any help, she turned to Takao, and her smile widened, eyes twinkling.

“Kazu-chan, it’s so good to see you again!”

Taiga wanted to roll his eyes. Of course, Takao was familiar with the sales people in the store since he frequented it regularly. If it were Taiga working there, he would be creeped out if some weird guy came by, God knows how often, to buy panties and shit for himself. But if he worked there, he would probably come off as creepy himself. Whatever. It was just so like Takao to become friends with anyone who crossed his path.

“Hey Hana-chan~,” Takao said in a sing-song voice, much too loudly to Taiga’s liking and he had to resist the temptation to smack him across the head for drawing attention to them from other shoppers walking past the store. Really. Someone should teach Takao about being stealth.

“Is this your boyfriend? Shin-chan?” Hana-chan asked and looked up at Taiga, tilting her head. “He’s really handsome just like you said!”

Taiga made flustered incoherent noises in his throat at the absurd question. Takao was too busy laughing his ass off to correct her, and Taiga’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. How could anyone mistake him for that Zodiac freak? The girl had probably no idea what Midorima looked like in the first place, but being called ‘Shin-chan’ made him feel weirded out on so many levels.

“Hell no!” Taiga managed to sputter. He shot his best friend a deadly glare which seemed to do the trick because Takao finally stopped laughing, wiping away some stray tears from the corners of his eyes as he leaned closer to the girl and threw an arm around her shoulders with no regards for her personal space whatsoever. She blushed slightly at the close contact but made no effort to move away from him.

“This grumpy cat is Kagami Taiga. He’s my best friend,” Takao explained. “Trust me, my Shin-chan is much prettier than him,” he stage-whispered.

“Oi!” Taiga scowled. Wait a minute. Why did he care in the first place? Being cuter than Midorima was not one of the things he should strive to be the best at. Damn his competitive personality.

The girl giggled softly, and Takao finally released her shoulders.

“Are you getting something for your girlfriend, Kagami-kun?” She asked, smiling sweetly.

Taiga wanted to die. See, this was one of the reasons he didn't want to visit the store in the first place. People would ask questions and as bad of a liar that he was, he would wind up saying something to make himself come off as a weird pervert.

“No! I mean. Uh…” He bit his lip, struggling for words as he nervously played with the hem on the sleeve of his sweatshirt.

As if sensing his discomfort, Takao shook his head and shot the girl an apologetic smile.

“Sorry to cut our conversation short, Hana-chan,” he said. “But we don't have much time to spare today. I’ll come back some other time, okay? Maybe we could get coffee or something when you’re on break?”

“Sure! Let me know if you need any help,” she offered and waved at Takao, who mirrored the action as they walked further into the store.

Taiga raised an eyebrow at his friend when they were out of earshot. “You’re actually friends with the people who work here?” He asked.

“Only Hana-chan. But I guess most of the girls who work here know me by now,” was his simple answer, as if making friends with ladies selling underwear was a common occurrence for him, which it probably was.

“Right,” Taiga said with a shrug.

“I even have a membership card. Look!” Takao announced loudly, pulling out a pink piece of plastic from his wallet. Taiga nearly cringed at the cutesy artwork of woodland critters on it. “I collect points and get discounts and stuff. It’s really useful. You should get one too!”

“Fuck no,” Taiga grumbled, adjusting the hood on his shirt when some girls nearby giggled at them. Takao turned to them with a grin and winked, making them laugh even more.

“Aomine got one the last time we were here,” he said cheekily.

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Of fucking course he did.”

 

* * *

 

One hour and a dozen outfit changes later, Taiga was more than ready to throw in the towel. What had he been thinking? So far nothing had suited his body type and if he wasn't a grown man he might have shed a few tears out of frustration.

Takao was leaning against the door in the cramped changing room as he silently observed him, his eyes lacking their usual mirth. At first, he had been having a field day with all the disastrous combinations of lace and silk Taiga had tried on, but now he seemed genuinely concerned about whether or not they would be able to find anything that would fit right.

“Let’s just go home,” Taiga muttered as he stepped out of the baby pink thong Takao had made him put on. He had kept his boxers on underneath for sanitary reasons and at this point he wasn't that concerned about modesty anymore, and it wasn't like his friend hadn't seen his bare ass before. For a brief moment he wondered if Takao had been in the changing room with Daiki too when the two of them went shopping together, and if so - should he feel jealous about it or creeped out by their disturbing way of bonding?

Takao hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “You know…” he paused for a moment before continuing, “I think I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” He swung the door open and stepped outside, not caring if he flashed Taiga’s half naked body to other shoppers. “Don’t go anywhere!” He shouted from the outside, and Taiga snorted.

 _Fat chance._ Like he would waltz outside in nothing but his underwear in a store filled to the brim with women. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had received curious looks while they browsed the store's selection earlier.

Sighing, he gathered the pieces of underwear he had already tried on and discarded of, putting them back on their respective hangers while he waited for Takao’s return.

A minute later, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Takao burst back inside with a huge grin on his face, and something black clutched to his chest.

“I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. I'm such a dummy,” he said with a chuckle.

“Finally, something we can agree on,” Taiga muttered, earning himself a smack by whatever it was Takao was carrying across his bicep.

“Shush you,” Takao said with a pout. “I’ve been busting my ass to help you. Be grateful!”

“Help me? Kazu you made me try on a pink thong. Pink!” Taiga complained and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at his shorter friend.

Takao just looked at him as he tilted his head to the side in confusion, and said, “What’s your point? I own a lot of pink underwear!”

“Whatever,” Taiga muttered, gesturing for him to hand over the black mystery item he had brought along with him. “Hand it over.”

Without any hesitance, Takao obliged and handed it over. After unfolding it, Taiga held it up in front of him and tried to figure out how it was supposed to go on his body. It looked like a corset of some sort, and as far as he knew, they were hard as hell to put on by yourself.

“Uh. How do I…?”

The corset was out of his grasp and was being wrapped around him before he got the chance to finish his sentence, and he heard the sound of a zipper closing from behind him. Oh. He felt stupid for not noticing the zipper in the first place. He could've easily put it on himself.

It only took him one look at the reflection in the mirror for his jaw to drop; his eyes went wide as he took in the sight of himself. The front of the corset was covered entirely out of something similar to leather, but it looked way too shiny to be real, and it hugged every bit of his curves. Curves he didn't even know he possessed. It framed his ass and accentuated his exposed chest, making his pecs look plump and firm, something he knew his boob crazed boyfriend would enjoy way too much.

Thanks to the small patches of elastic on the sides, it looked as it the corset has been custom made for his body and he couldn't believe how good it looked on him. After trying on so many ridiculous sets of underwear that made him look like he had haphazardly thrown on something random as a Halloween costume, he could honestly not believe his eyes.

It had never occurred to him that he could look so _erotic_ , and just thinking about it made his cheeks flush. It's not as if he thought of himself as ugly per se. But after growing up in America where people openly made fun of his foreign looks and his eyebrows only to move back to Japan and still stick out like a sore thumb because of his build, he had grown too self-conscious to appreciate the way he looked. And man did he appreciate it right now even though his blue boxers clashed with the corset in the worst way possible.

Takao had been quietly observing him with a small smile on his lips, and his eyes trailed from the reflection in the mirror to Taiga’s face and watched him expectantly.

“You like it, right?” He eventually asked. Taiga nodded in response, grinning at himself in the mirror.

“I’m awesome, aren't I?” Takao asked again.

Rolling his eyes, Taiga turned to face him.

“Yes, yes. You’re the master of lingerie,” he said, and before Takao got the chance to get too excited about his new title, Taiga ruffled his hair affectionately and added, “but you’re still a dummy.”

 

* * *

  
  
  
Chocolate. _Check._ Ingredients for dinner. _Check._ A bottle of wine. _Check._ Lingerie. _Check._ Lube and condoms. _Check._

The day was finally here, and the excitement had Taiga waking up at dawn when Daiki had risen from the dead to leave for work. But not without a reminder to be back home in time for their date night _‘or else’_. Daiki had just rolled his eyes at him and kissed him in response, still too tired for any grand gestures.

The chocolate had turned out way better than expected. After going lingerie shopping with Takao, he had been dragged all over the mall, and he had spotted a 75% off sign at the kitchen appliance store where he managed to pick up the cutest little cake mold shaped like a cat. The batter had been real tasty too, and he’d had to force himself to stop tasting it every other second or the wouldn't be any left to make chocolate out of for his boyfriend.

When it was getting close to noon, he stripped out of his pajamas and entered the shower, sighing in content as the warm water trailed down his body. Everything was going according to plan so far. Maybe he would have some time over to get creative in setting the mood by lighting candles or something equally cheesy slash romantic.

Let's face it. Romance was not his area of expertise. Sure, he enjoyed watching romantic movies, but he never knew how to act those things out in real life, unlike Daiki who seemed to be a natural when it came to expressing his feelings verbally and physically. He might be crude at times, but he still had his way with words and could turn Taiga in a puddle of mud at any given moment.

After his shower, he contemplated if he should dress up or not. He was hoping to catch Daiki during his lunch break at the station so he could hand over the chocolate and he wanted to look somewhat presentable. He dug through his closet for a couple of minutes before settling for a pair of black skinny jeans and one of Daiki’s white cable knit sweaters. Since he was broader than his boyfriend, it felt a bit snug around the chest area, but he was sure Daiki would appreciate seeing him in it. He had a weird fixation with Taiga wearing his clothes, and it would probably be the best choice since the corset wasn't appropriate to wear outside. It was safely hidden underneath the bed along with a pair of matching black panties.

Not even bothering to style his hair, he deemed himself ready and left the house. Shivering from the low temperature, he set a brisk pace. He almost caught himself skipping down the sidewalk before he remembered that was an adult and not a six-year-old girl. Plus, it was really slippery, and he wasn't planning on falling and splitting his head open before delivering the chocolate. But he was skipping on the inside. His heart was thumping hard in his chest as if he was going on a first date when it was far from it. It had already been six months since they got together, but he still got butterflies in his stomach when thinking about seeing Daiki.

When he arrived at the police station, his red eyes scanned the premises in search of his boyfriend, not entirely sure if he was around. A few officers eyed him warily, but no one approached him about his business in being there.

A loud, boisterous laugh he knew all too well was heard to his left and when he turned in that direction, he spotted Daiki slouched on top of a desk, not caring about the mess of papers he was resting on. On a chair next to him sat a petite, nervous-looking brunette who was juggling a bento box on his lap since there was obviously no room for it on the desk thanks to Daiki’s bad habit of taking up space with no regards for other people.

Taiga instantly felt jealousy churning in the pit of his stomach. The brown haired guy was cute with big doey eyes, and the way Daiki was grinning at him made his chest hurt. Maybe he shouldn't have come after all. But he was starting to gain more attention from people around him now, and he couldn't just leave without looking suspicious, it would just seem weird. So he took a shaky breath and slowly made his way towards the corner where his boyfriend was situated. He cleared his throat awkwardly to gain their attention and Daiki peered over his shoulder, eyes widening.

“Hey babe,” he said and swung his legs down the side of the desk as his gazed raked over Taiga’s body, licking his lips. Yeah. The sweater had been a good choice. Taiga’s cheeks flushed slightly under the scrutiny.

“Hey,” he said, looking up at Daiki through his lashes with a small smile. He had to resist the urge to pounce on him and take him on the desk in front of the entire police force. Because hot damn, Daiki still took his breath away every time their eyes met. Especially in that tight-fitting police uniform that should be illegal.

With a smirk, Daiki gestured with his thumb over his shoulder and said, “This is my partner Ryou. He just transferred here.”

 _Ryou?_ Taiga’s smile faded, and his mouth turned into a thin line. Are they on first name basis already? What the hell. The guy, Ryou, looked like he was about to shit himself and Taiga wondered if his face looked as pissed off as he felt on the inside.

“I’m sorry!” The brunette nearly shouted, standing up and bowing his head. “I’m Sakurai Ryou. It’s nice to meet you finally Kagami-san. I’ve heard so much about you. Sorry!”

Dumbfounded, Taiga just gaped at him. Sorry about what? What was going on?

“Uh, what?” He said gruffly, and Daiki chuckled at their exchange.

“Don’t mind him. He’s sorry about everything,” he said. “So why are you here?”

The past minute had distracted Taiga from his reason for being there in the first place, and he held up the small bag which contained the chocolate kitty.

“Happy Valentine's day, Daiki,” he said nervously, attempting to smile but the expression on his boyfriend’s face had him lower his arm, his brows scrunched together in confusion.

“Fuck!” Daiki palmed the side of his face and groaned loudly. Whatever he was about to say next better be good, because Taiga was beginning to lose his temper.

“I-I forgot. Susa is down with the flu, and I have to work late.”

There were so many different things Taiga wanted to do at that moment, but he wasn't that eager to kick someone’s ass in a room full of police officers and get thrown in jail for assault. And from the look on Daiki’s face, he was expecting an outburst. Instead, Taiga calmly placed the bag on the desk without sparing Daiki a second glance as he turned on his heels.

“I’m going home,” he muttered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his parka. He could hear Daiki calling his name, and he made out someone yelling for 'Aomine to get the hell into his office' meaning Wakamatsu was on a warpath for a reason unbeknownst to anyone besides him, which made escaping the humiliating situation a lot easier for Taiga.

 _Fuck. I should have known._ The disappointment washed over him, and he felt like the world's biggest idiot for hoping he could spend one romantic evening with Daiki. Some higher power was clearly working against him.

He popped into the konbini instead of going home straight away, nodding briefly at the young girl behind the register before making a beeline for the snack aisle and grabbed enough potato chips and chocolate to feed a small army. If he was going to spend Valentine's day alone, he might as well eat his feelings while doing so. He had no intention of cooking the three-course meal he had planned to make for the two of them after all. Fuck that.

As he approached the checkout, the girl gave him a shy smile and tucked away some of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. His face softened slightly, and he forced himself to return her smile despite still feeling pissed off about getting stood up. It was not her fault Daiki was an asshole.

When he had paid for his purchase, he grabbed his stuffed shopping bags and turned to leave, but a small voice called out to him.

“Wait!”

Taiga peered over his shoulder, half expecting the girl to tell him he forgot about his receipt, but she was holding a KitKat in front of her and was blushing profusely.

“P-Please accept this chocolate! I really like you! Would you go out with me?”

The girl, whose name was Mika according to her nametag, shifted her eyes from the counter to his face and bit her lower lip nervously, a small blush adorned her cheeks as she waited for his response.

People were often under the misconception that Taiga was too dense to notice these things, and maybe he was on occasion, but her feelings didn't come as much of a surprise to him. The younger girl's infatuation with him had been clear as day. He had just assumed it was a silly crush and never pondered too much over it. However, the sudden confession threw him off, and he was at a loss for words.

He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling of the heavy shopping bags digging into the palm of his hands.

“Uhm…” he said awkwardly, knowing color must have flooded his face because he felt like he was burning up. “I’m sorry. I appreciate your feelings, but I can’t return them. There’s already someone special in my life, and I really love them.”

“Oh…” she whispered and turned her gaze away from him, her shoulders slumped as she put the chocolate bar down on the counter in front of her. She looked like a kicked puppy, and despite the comparison, Taiga almost felt like patting her on the head.

“I'm sorry,” he said again, scared of what might happen. He couldn't handle crying girls. And he had encountered his fair share during high school when a couple of girls had seen past his rough exterior and given him chocolates on Valentine's day only to have their hearts broken in return.

The girl shook her head.

“Don't be. I hope you have a nice Valentine's day with your girlfriend,” she said with a sad smile and wiped away some moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes.

If Taiga didn't feel so bad about turning her down, he would've laughed his ass off over the fact that someone had referred to Daiki as his girlfriend.

_Well, he is rather high maintenance and looks great in a thong._

Taiga thanked her with a sheepish smile and made his escape outside. Still a bit flustered about the whole ordeal, he quickly trudged back home.

When he swung open the front door, he nearly collided with his grandmother who had been on her way out. She chuckled and stepped aside, allowing him to enter through the door.

As he took in her appearance, Taiga’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why was she wearing a dress? He caught a whiff of a fruity smell, and her cheeks looked unnaturally rosy. Wait a minute, was she wearing makeup? There was something fishy going on, and he wasn't sure he liked it one bit.

“Where are you going?” He asked, frowning. She beamed happily at him and clasped her hands together.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. I’m going on a date!~” She said, and her face took on a dreamy expression, making her look years younger than she actually was.

“Date?!” He sputtered, nearly falling over in shock while he was kicking off his shoes. As long as they had lived together, she had never dated anyone. At least not to his knowledge. So there couldn't have been any serious boyfriends to speak of in the past.

She stepped back inside the house, closing the door behind her with a smile.

“I met this young man at speed dating, and he made a reservation for us at a fancy restaurant,” she explained, and Taiga’s reaction had her almost doubling over in laughter.

“Young man?! Speed dating? What the hell is going on?” Taiga shrieked, startling the kittens that had been playing by the stairs next to them. His mind was instantly invaded by images of his grandmother getting courted by some 30-year-old playboy who preyed on older women and used them for money.

Snickering, his grandmother gently caressed his arm in an attempt to calm him down.

“There’s no need to freak out, Tai-chan. He’s only 59,” she said, her voice dripping with amusement.

A sigh of relief left his lips, and his mind stopped running wild. “Okay, fine,” he said with a shaky breath and pointed a finger at her. “But this conversation isn't over.” He still didn't know the guy after all. Just because he was old didn't mean he was automatically a good person.

“Whatever you say, pumpkin,” she said fondly and wrapped her arms around him in a hug before she opened the door again. “I have to leave now. Don't wait up~” she said in a sing-song voice and winked before she stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

Taiga mentally cringed at the thought of his _grandmother_ getting it on with some stranger. It was too creepy. Hopefully, he was a good guy who treated her with respect, or he would have to take matters into his own hands and give him a piece of his mind. And his fists.

But he couldn't help feeling happy about her meeting someone. It had already been over a decade since they lost his grandfather to lung cancer and Taiga had been worried about her feeling lonely since she never remarried, but she had assured him it was okay every time he brought it up to her. She had been perfectly fine with the way things were.

Sighing to himself, he gathered his snacks along with the bottle of wine he had purchased the day before from the kitchen and made his way down the stairs to his bedroom with two over enthusiastic kittens on his heels.

Once inside, he ushered the cats into the room, closing the door behind them. He wasted no time on shedding his clothes in favor of his favorite pajamas along with his fuzziest slippers before he collapsed on the couch. The emotional rollercoaster of the past hour had left him exhausted, and he vowed not to move an inch for the rest of the day.

Yami approached him hesitantly, observing him with big eyes and licked his cheek, earning a small chuckle in response from Taiga.

“At least I have you rascals to keep me company, huh?” He mumbled, stroking the black kitten on the head. “Let’s watch those movies your daddy hates, what do you say?”

The kitten only purred in response and curled up into a ball next to him. Taiga smiled softly and reached for the remote to turn on the television and flipped through his selection of movies before settling for one of his favorites. It had the perfect amount of romance and heartbreak for his state of mind right now, and if he accidentally cried a little, he could always blame it on the movie.

_**A few hours later** _

“Hold on, Jack! A boat is coming!” Taiga sniffled, cradling the half-empty wine bottle in his arms.

“Stupid Titanic. Stupid Valentine's day. Stupid Daiki,” he muttered to himself while tossing candy wrappers at the television in annoyance only to get up a second later to dispose of them in the trash can. He was still clear-headed enough to know it would be bad if the kittens played with them and accidentally swallowed some plastic. Even while tipsy he couldn't ignore their well-being like that.

Slumping back down on the couch, he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He had finished all of his snacks and was feeling a bit woozy from the alcohol, yet he still felt pissed off about getting stood up. To be honest, his mood had only worsened because now his head was pounding and he felt bloated from eating too much sugar in one sitting.

 _Maybe I should just sleep for a bit,_ he thought to himself and made himself comfortable, huddling under a blanket. _Maybe I will feel better when I wake up._

 

* * *

 

Groaning, Taiga turned to lie on his back and wrapped his blanket closer to his body. He had been woken up by his phone chiming, indicating he had a new message. With slow movements, he picked up his phone and a quick glance at the screen told him he had been napping for almost two hours. As expected, his inbox was flooded with texts from Daiki. He had been purposely ignoring the constant spam of messages he had been getting ever since he left the police station. However, there was an unread text from Takao at the top, which was probably the one that had woken him up to begin with, and he nearly dropped the phone on his face when he opened it. Traumatized, he looked at the picture of Takao in a sexy nurse outfit he had bought for Valentine’s day, posing seductively for the camera and the caption said _[Do you think Shin-chan will like it? ヽ(^◇^*)/]_

Still annoyed with his own situation and miffed about being woken up from his nap, Taiga typed back a rather harsh reply, telling Takao to fuck off and leave him out of his perverted shit. But he instantly felt guilty and sent another one to assure him that Midorima would most likely be ecstatic even though it made him want to throw up in his mouth. After silencing his phone, he placed it next to his pillow and drifted off again.

The next time he woke up, someone was shaking him rather roughly. Whining, he turned to his side and prayed for the disturbing presence to leave him alone.

“Babe? Are you alive?”

_No, I’m moving around while I’m dead. Moron._

Blinking his eyes open, he saw navy blue eyes peering down at him. Frowning, he pulled the blanket over his head like a petulant child. He felt more irritated than he knew he should, but he couldn't help it. During high school, he never made any chocolate for another boy even though he’d had a long time crush on Kiyoshi, so this had been a first for him. Daiki couldn't possibly understand what a big deal this was when he probably got some fancy ass chocolate from his gorgeous model boyfriend every year.

Daiki let out a deep sigh and placed a hand on his arm, stroking it soothingly.

“I'm so sorry, baby. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked in a sad voice. Taiga almost gave in then. Hearing Daiki sound so heartbroken did bad things to his heart and he felt like a complete asshole. But he was stubborn and there was no way he would give in so easily.

Shrugging the hand off him, he mumbled, “Nothing. Just leave me alone.”

“Thanks for the chocolate,” Daiki said fondly and reached out to touch his arm again. “It was really yummy, and everyone at the station was super jealous of me for having such a great housewife.”

Snorting, Taiga hugged his middle. “Flattery will get you nowhere,” he mumbled.

“Look, I know I screwed up. But work has been busy as hell. It's not my fault,” Daiki tried to explain, but in his negative state of mind, all Taiga could hear was - _you’re not important enough_. Besides, it had been like that with Tatsuya so why would things be any different now? He knew he was unfair, but it was a thought pattern he couldn't overcome with sheer willpower.

“Don't you think I know that?” He snarled, hating himself for getting so upset, and threw the blanket off himself. “You have no idea how much I had been looking forward to this,” he continued and raised his arms in front of him when Daiki tried to pull him into his arms.

As his head hung dejectedly from being denied a hug, Daiki let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair. “I know,” he mumbled. “I feel shitty, okay?”

Not able to stand the sad look on his face, Taiga escaped to the bed and grabbed his favorite pillow, hugging it close to his chest while he pouted. When he eventually peered over at his boyfriend, he narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

“I even got lingerie, you bastard!” He nearly shouted and the effect those words had on Daiki almost had him giggling, because he had never seen his face transform into such joyful expression that quickly before.

“Really?” he asked, eyes almost glittering in happiness.

Taiga rolled his eyes. “Fuck off. I threw them away,” he lied.

The sad expression returned to Daiki’s face, and it made Taiga’s heart clench. He didn't want to be the person responsible for making him look like that. He observed Daiki taking off his shirt, and cursed him for looking so hot when he was supposed to be angry at him. Bastard. A moment later he plopped down on the bed next to Taiga and they laid there silently for a few minutes before Daiki opened his mouth again.

“By the way, did you eat everything you could find in the fridge or something?”

“Shut the fuck up, asshole,” Taiga said with a scowl and hugged the pillow closer to his chest.

Silence fell between them again, and Taiga closed his eyes. It was impossible for him to go back to sleep now, he was too worked up to relax his body. All the napping he had done during the day mostly like didn't help either. Daiki was uncharacteristically quiet, and for a moment Taiga thought he had drifted off to sleep before he heard a faint rustling behind him as his boyfriend inched closer to him, draping an arm around his middle.

Taiga almost forgot that he was supposed to be upset and unconsciously scooted back so their bodies were pressed flush together, making him feel content in a way nothing else could. Daiki tightened his hold of him and snuggled closer, his warm breath tickled the back of Taiga’s neck, making him shiver.

“Taiga, you still love me, right?” he asked suddenly, his voice small and wavering. If Taiga hadn't been so wrapped up in himself and his own feelings, he would've remembered that he wasn't the only one in their relationship who worried about these things. The guilt from acting like a spoiled brat washed over him, and he grabbed Daiki’s hand and softly kissed the knuckles.

“You know I do, Ahomine,” he murmured. “Why would you even ask that?”

“Well, the last time I worked this much I was cheated on, remember?” Daiki replied quietly, sounding anxious.

Releasing his pillow, Taiga rolled over, so they were facing each other. The worry in Daiki’s eyes made him bite back any sarcastic remark that was on the tip of his tongue because it should have been painfully obvious from his behavior that he did love him. It still hurt a little that he would ask, though.

For the first time since they had met, Taiga had never seen Daiki look so vulnerable. He knew he should probably say something to make him feel better. But he wasn't one for words, so he decided to use his mouth for something else entirely. Slowly, he closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. Daiki moaned softly in response, allowing Taiga to slide his tongue inside, relishing the familiar taste he was growing addicted to. The kiss grew deeper and desperately urgent, and it didn't take long until they were grabbing at each other’s clothes, leaving them both naked and wanting more.

Tears trickled on Taiga’s cheeks when Daiki finally pushed inside of him. Both of them clung to the other as if they were afraid of what might happen if they let go. All of Taiga’s pent up frustration left his body the second his boyfriend began slamming into him with such vigor, it wouldn't be surprising if he couldn't walk tomorrow, and he didn't mind it one bit. The pain had him gasping from unbearable pleasure, his eyes moist with unshed tears. Every hard thrust was accompanied by whispered words of apologies and affection.

He had missed this. Missed the feeling of Daiki’s cock roughly pounding into him as his body eagerly took him deeper until he was a writhing mess. Their bodies were slick with sweat, their movements grew frantic, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. Taiga wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and bucked against him, matching every thrust. Strong hands gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and the new angle allowed Daiki to drive into him deeper, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves that made him go crazy. Taiga nearly screamed in pleasure when an orgasm so intense overtook him, making his body shake, and tears rolled down his cheeks. It didn't take much for Daiki to follow him, a string of curses leaving his mouth.

Taiga closed his eyes, panting hard. He couldn't summon the strength to move or put a single thought together. It was the first time he came only from anal stimulation, and he felt so sated he wouldn't mind feeling like this for the rest of his life. It wasn't until Daiki rolled off him and wrapped his arms around him, peppering his face with soft kisses, that he regained some of his brain function again. The room smelled of sex, but he couldn't be bothered to get up just to kick the cats out of their room so he could let in some fresh air without fear of them escaping outside.

Daiki buried his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling closer.   
  
“I’ll take you on a date this weekend,” he said hoarsely. “Maybe to that new steakhouse? I’ll buy you as many steaks as you want.”

Taiga’s ears perked up at the mention of food, suddenly filled with renewed energy.

“Really?” He said happily, a wide smile stretched across his face.

Daiki hummed affirmatively as his hand trailed down his upper body, digging his fingers into his stomach just below his belly button, giving it a playful squeeze.

“Oink oink,” he said with a snort.

Split eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance. “Oi! Are you calling me a pig?” Taiga scowled and turned his head, ready to bite his boyfriend’s head off but was met with a fond smile so bright his heart clenched in his chest and he immediately melted into a pile of mud. Like always. _Fuck._ He was weak.

 

* * *

  
  
  
Eyebrows tightly knitted together in concentration, Taiga stared at the computer screen in front of him as he scrolled down the page. After a long day at work, he was finally allowed to relax, but when he had gotten home, the state of their room nearly had him in tears.

So he had taken it upon himself to look for simple storage ideas on Pinterest with a bag of potato chips within arms reach and upbeat music blasting through the speakers. Takao had finally gotten around to making a playlist for him, and Taiga had never felt more like an old man than the moment he looked through the list and didn't recognize any band names. Who the fuck were Exo anyway?

After a couple of minutes pinning DIY’s to his board, a tired sigh left his lips. Their cramped living space had become much more cluttered ever since Daiki moved in and it was slowly driving him insane. His boyfriend didn't have that many possessions, but his shoe collection was way too big to have it lying around the room without a designated place to store them. No matter how impressed he was with the collection, he couldn't stand living like this much longer.

He glanced at the time, noting it was getting close to 7 pm. It would probably be a few more hours before Daiki got back home, and his grandmother was out on another date with her mystery man. For once, he didn't feel bothered by being alone. It had been a couple of days since Valentine’s day and despite the emotional day he'd had, the way it had ended still made him feel giddy. And tomorrow he was getting his steaks. Life couldn't get any better than this.

The kittens were snoozing together in the cat tower on the other side of the room. Haru’s head was resting in the crook of her brother's neck, and Taiga put down his laptop and made his way over to them so he could pet her fuzzy head, making her purr softly in response to the touch. He cooed at them for a little bit, taking pride in how much they had grown in the past couple of months.

Momoi was supposed to call him later, and she would most likely bombard him with questions about his Valentine’s date. It was a bit scary how invested she was in his relationship with Daiki, but at the same time Taiga found her curiosity endearing. He was slowly beginning to understand what Daiki meant by referring to her as an annoying little sister.

The unexpected sound of the door opening behind him made his face lit up.

“Daiki? You’re home early. Did you miss me that much?” He said teasingly, his lips curved in a cheeky smile when he glanced over his shoulder, expecting his boyfriend to greet him but the person lounging in the doorway was someone else entirely. Someone he had never expected to see ever again.

“W-why are you here?” He stammered, turning his body to face the man staring at him with his only visible eye.

“Hey little brother. Nice place you got here,” Tatsuya said with a shrug as his gaze swept across the room, hands casually tucked inside the pockets of his coat as if him being there was nothing out of the ordinary. It made Taiga seethe with anger.

“Get the fuck out or I’ll call the police,” he warned, gritting his teeth together.

An amused smirk played on Tatsuya’s lips, and he turned his attention back to Taiga, staring at him if he could see right through him, making Taiga shiver. Had his eyes always been so cold?

“You mean your boyfriend? Go ahead. I have some unfinished business with him as well.”

It didn't make any sense. How did Tatsuya know all of these things? Had he… been stalking him? Granted, it might have come up in conversation during Momoi and Kuroko’s dinner what Daiki did for a living. But Taiga never mentioned his address, and he knew that neither Momoi or Kuroko would be willing to give it away to someone like Tatsuya. Unless he had threatened them in some way, but he hadn't picked up any suspicious behavior while chatting with Momoi.

“How the hell do you even know where I live?” He growled, narrowing his eyes, trying his best to look intimidating when in reality, he felt like a lost puppy.

Tatsuya chuckled lightly. “I had some friends keep tabs on you. One of them already knew you. Small world, huh?” He said, his voice mocking.

“Huh? What?” Taiga managed to sputter, and his eyes widened when two other people joined Tatsuya on the threshold. A shaky breath left his lips, and a sudden wave of fear swept over him at the sight of the newcomers, who apparently had been stalking him without him noticing.

“That’s the beauty in bartending,” Tatsuya said, smirking. “You get to meet a lot of interesting people.”

Taking in the appearance of the men, Taiga could tell they weren't friendly people, both of them exuding such hostility it almost had him shaking with fear. He couldn't for the life of him understand how he never noticed them following him around. The guy to Tatsuya’s left was almost as tall as himself, with black hair braided into cornrows. When they locked eyes, his face twisted into a smug expression, and he licked his thumb as he looked Taiga dead in the eye.

“Yo. Nice to finally meet you in person, dude,” the stranger said and raised a hand in greeting.

Taiga’s gaze swept to the other guy, who was the shortest one out of all of them. His face was vaguely familiar, but Taiga couldn't place where he had seen the man before until the stranger flashed him a wide grin. Then it dawned on him. It would be impossible to forget about that mocking expression he had grown to despise during high school. The only reason he didn't recognize him straight away was that his hair had grown much longer and was kept in a messy ponytail instead of his old bob cut, and a pair of black horn-rimmed glasses adorned his face.

Once again, the anger surged through Taiga, making him see red.

“Hanamiya, you bastard. What the fuck are you doing here?” He scowled.

He had zero tolerance for people who deliberately went out of their way to cause grief for others, and Hanamiya Makoto had always taken satisfaction in hurting his opponents, on and off the court. Hell, the guy even sank low enough to attack his own teammates. It had been years since Taiga had last seen him, and ever since the older man graduated from high school, there were speculations about him leaving town and getting involved with the Yakuza. Taiga had always taken the rumors with a grain of salt, though. All these things considered, Taiga should feel uneasy by his presence, but he was so blinded by anger, he momentarily stopped feeling scared.

“Hah? Is that how you greet your old teammate?” Hanamiya said with a cackle, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off,” Taiga snarled. “You’re just an asshole who got kicked off the team.”

“Still as hotheaded as ever, huh?” Hanamiya said with a snort as he walked further into the room. “I bet that ganguro boyfriend of yours appreciates that fighting spirit, but I must say I think it’s rather pathetic.”

“Don’t call him that! Don’t even dare talk about him,” Taiga said, his voice wavering. The brave front he had put up began to falter the moment Hanamiya mentioned Daiki. He didn't even want someone like him breathing the same air as his boyfriend if he was around to prevent it.

“You're so defensive, Kagami. I should’ve known from the way you acted back in high school. Coming to poor Kiyoshi’s rescue when the idiot accidentally tripped and broke his ankle.”

Frowning, Taiga let out a sarcastic laugh. “Accident, my ass. You knocked him over on purpose.”

“So what if I did? Someone had to take him down a few pegs. Tell me, Kagami. Did you take his dick up the ass too? Or did you fuck him? I bet you guys did it in the locker rooms. Damn, that’s disgusting.”

A condescending smirk stretched across Hanamiya’s face, and Taiga fought an irresistible urge to punch him, but did the sensible thing and held himself back despite his entire body screaming at him to teach that bastard a lesson. Had he been that obvious about his crush on Kiyoshi? Not that it was important now, the guy was clearly trying to push his buttons, knowing full well how easily provoked he was. Riling people up had always been something Hanamiya had taken great pleasure in after all.

Tatsuya walked across the room and placed a hand on Hanamiya’s shoulder.

“Easy now, Hanamiya. We all have our preferences. There’s no need to judge.”

“I don’t have time for your stupid games,” Taiga said, scowling. He was getting fed up now, and he wanted nothing more than for all of them to leave and for this night to be over. “Get the fuck out!”

Amused chuckles echoed in the room, as the men watched him in amusement. They all knew that his words held no power over them, and he could threaten them all he wanted, but they still outnumbered him.

If he had found himself face to face with Tatsuya alone, he was certain he could take him down. But there were three of them and only one of him, and by now it was obvious they were planning on hurting him in one way or the other. If he wanted a chance at getting out of this, he needed to stay level-headed and not act on impulse; God knows if they carried any weapons. Fuck, what would he do if they did? He didn't stand a chance.

“Just relax, Taiga,” Tatsuya said, approaching him slowly like a predator stalking his prey. “We just came by to chat for a bit if you don't mind.”

Taiga instinctively inched backwards to put some space between them and in just a few steps, he hit the wall behind him, trapping himself. His eyes flickered between the men who had spread out inside the room, deliberately blocking off all exits. With a wry smile playing on his lips, Tatsuya wasted no time in taking advantage of Taiga’s inability to escape, as he closed the distance between them only to reach up and gently caress his cheek. The action caused Taiga to stiffen, unable to breathe.

“I had almost forgotten how hot you look when you’re all fired up like this,” Tatsuya murmured, his hand trailing down to cup Taiga's chin only for it to get swatted away.

“Don't touch me.”

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. “You know I’ll just want you more if you keep resisting,” he said in a voice so cold it made Taiga’s skin crawl. “It makes me want to bend you over and fuck your tight ass right here.”

Hands were placed on the wall, one on either side of Taiga's head as Tatsuya crowded him against the wall, and a warm tongue ran around the shell of his ear. Taiga’s heart almost stopped beating. And he quickly raised his hands and shoved as hard as he could, making Tatsuya almost tumble over.

“Get the fuck off me!”

Before Tatsuya could approach him again, cornrow-guy cleared his throat.

“I didn't come here to watch some weird ass gay sex. Let’s just do what we came here for so we can leave already. I have a hot date later.”

Relief washed over Taiga, and he almost felt like kissing cornrow-guy for stepping in before things went out of control. _Maybe he isn't that bad of a guy,_ he thought. It was stupid. It was evident the guy was bad news, why else would he be there? But at that moment he allowed himself to pretend that wasn't the case. He had to hold on to any sliver of hope that he would get out of this unharmed, and right now he was grasping at straws, not caring how unreasonable it was for him to place his trust in a stranger who was out to hurt him.

Peering over his shoulder, Tatsuya nodded at cornrow-guy before turning his attention back to Taiga, his face devoid of emotions. But when he spoke, his voice was laced with anger.

“You really want to know why I’m here?”

Not trusting his voice to speak, Taiga only responded with a small nod and averted his gaze. Red eyes swept over the room in search of his cellphone, and when he spotted it charging on the nightstand he almost groaned out loud. Not that he would've been able to get to it fast enough to call Daiki, but still. He needed a plan, and he needed it now.

“You always had to be better than me at everything,” Tatsuya explained, his voice filled with resentment. Taiga’s eyes immediately darted back to his face, and he could only stare in bewilderment.

“What do you mean?” He said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Tatsuya’s accusation hurt him more than he would like to admit because there hadn't been a single moment when they were together that he had purposely gone out of his way to hurt the other. He had worshiped the ground Tatsuya walked on and had done everything in his power for him to acknowledge him, and love him only to get treated like he was worthless.

“You heard me, Taiga,” Tatsuya went on. “It wasn't enough for you to be better at me in basketball. No, you had to be Alex’s favorite too. And now she won't even speak to me anymore, and it’s all your fault.”

Shaking his head, Taiga said, “That's on you.”

Tatsuya didn't seem to hear him anymore, too lost in his own world and bitter feelings to listen to reason as he kept speaking.

“And Atsushi broke up with me and beat me up because you had to be a little bitch.”

 _That_ was unexpected. Taiga never figured Tatsuya even cared that much about Murasakibara in the first place.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Taiga said, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get through to the other man, but he still had to try to talk some sense into him. “You’re the one who caused all of this.”

Tatsuya looked like he was about to retort when a tiny meow was heard, disrupting him. The kittens were jumping off the cat tower and darting past cornrow-guy, aiming for the front door and Taiga’s heart sunk in his chest. No! They weren't allowed outside! With Tatsuya distracted, Taiga lounged forward and used all of the strength he could muster to push him away, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the edge of the bed.

With Tatsuya temporarily immobilized, Taiga took a deep breath and rushed towards the open door where cornrow-guy was gaping at him in shock. A swift punch to his face and Taiga could make his escape outside without a scratch. Feeling hopeful, he raised his fist and aimed at the man in front of him, only for his foot to make contact with something, tripping him. All the air was driven from his lungs as he fell face first to the ground.

_Fuck!_

Gasping, he tried to regain his breath and pushed himself up on his elbows, but something hard slammed into his back, making him cry out in pain.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tatsuya growled from above him. “I’m not done with you.” He grabbed Taiga’s hair and yanked his head up hard, making him wince. The rough treatment had his eyes water, and there was a loud thud as someone slammed the door shut.

The fingers tangled in his hair released their grip, and Taiga desperately tried to push himself off the floor again, but it was no use. A hard kick to his side had him gasping for air, and he clasped his stomach in pain. Whimpering, he prayed for it to be over. For someone to save him. _Daiki, I'm sorry._

Tatsuya grabbed him by the shoulder and flipped him over, and when their eyes met, Taiga saw no trace of the person who used to call himself his brother. His boyfriend. His best friend. Taiga's lip quivered, and he gave Tatsuya a pleading look.

“T-Tatsuya, please stop,” he said, voice hoarse and tears spilling down his cheeks. But Tatsuya didn't reply, he just glared down at him, his usual poker-face contorted into one of anger and frustration. For a second, Taiga averted his gaze, and his eyes landed on the object that had ruined his escape plan. A lonely black and red Nike Air Jordan laid on the floor, silently mocking him.

He didn't have a second to spare even to reflect on the irony of the situation as a weight settled on his chest when Tatsuya forcefully straddled him and delivered a hard blow to his face. Groaning loudly, Taiga threw his arms up to protect himself and hissed in pain every time Tatsuya’s fists made contact with his forearms.

Hanamiya cackled hysterically in the background, and Taiga felt like the entire situation was taken out of a horror movie because shit like this didn't happen in real life. It had to be a nightmare. If he focused hard enough, he would wake up next to Daiki in their bed, the kittens playing on the floor next to them. They would share lazy morning kisses, not giving a shit about bad breath, and snuggle until Taiga’s stomach would rumble loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood. They would share a delicious breakfast together with his grandmother. Pancakes with syrup. She would tease him until he was a blushing mess, and Daiki would laugh at him. The sound of his laughter would make Taiga’s tummy flutter with happiness like it always did. The possibility of never being able to hear the sweet sound of Daiki’s voice hurt him more than any punch could.

Taiga didn't know how much time had passed; his arms were throbbing, and he whimpered as Tatsuya continued to punch him frantically. Something hard slammed into the side of his head, and stars flickered before his eyes, making his vision blurry. He heard Tatsuya say something to Hanamiya who just laughed loudly, saying something along the lines of ‘Himuro being unfair and hogging all the fun.'

“Taiga,” Tatsuya suddenly addressed him, grabbing his hair again, holding it in a vice grip as he leaned close to his face and hissed, “You tell anyone about this, we’ll pay that boyfriend of yours a visit and we won't treat him as nicely.”

The threat had Taiga widen his eyes, and the pit of his stomach churned in panic. “Tatsu-” he began, but the words died on his lips as Tatsuya tightening the grip on his hair, and slammed his head against the floor. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Daiki’s smile, and he prayed he would get to see it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna bother with apologizing for my absence because it's getting old, haha. Instead, I'll say sorry for the length of the chapter. I could've split it into 2 chapters or more, but meh! I told myself after I published the last one: "maybe I should write shorter chapters". What do I do? I write an even longer one.
> 
> I originally planned to get this out for Kagami's b-day but things don't always go as planned. Oh well. It wouldn't have been a nice present to him anyways considering what happens at the end.
> 
> My thoughts:
> 
> Of course Makoto-san would meet a man at speed-dating. Ohh, I can't wait for Kagami and Aomine to meet him. Makoto-san needed some romance in her life, and the guy is a hottie. :3 Oh yeah, I sneakily added a reason for Kagami's grandfather not being in the story. RIP IN PIZZA! But in my head, he was a hottie grandpa who looked like Kagami but with black hair and that's one of the reasons his grandmother loves him so much. ^_^
> 
> Kagami and Takao needed some bro-time! Takao is so precious, and I love him. I kinda wanted to be a teenie tiny bit realistic about them shopping, though. In a lot fics, all the sexy gay boyz wear lingerie but hello... KAGAMI IS BUILT LIKE A FRICKIN' WALL! Imagine Asian womens sizes on him. He would need 3 bras. Okay, I'm exageratting. But you get my point. xD
> 
> Himuro is like a cockroach, I swear to God. But he will meet his demise soon enough. I wonder what's wrong with his brain, for reals. Haha, I don't have a reason for his actions except for jealousy, but I'm starting to suspect that he has a severe mental disorder too.
> 
> Haizaki is NOT a good person. But he doesn't mind weird ass gay sex because he's a closeted bisexual who has a crush on a certain blonde model we all know and love. It's nothing I'm going to explore so I thought I would just add it here, haha.
> 
> FU HANAMIYA AND HIS EYEBROWS!
> 
> I feel so bad for having Kagami getting all excited about Valentine's day and then ruin everything, but things can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time, amirite? Yeah. And he will get to use his lingerie at some point. :D
> 
> I CANT WAIT FOR MOMOI'S BRIDAL SHOWER!
> 
> Yes, Kagami loves Titanic and Takao listens to kpop. Haha!
> 
> Uhh, I cant come up with anything else. OH NOES, THE KITTENS ARE OUTSIDE AND IT'S COLD. :( My heart is breaking.
> 
> Anyway, the next one SHOULDNT take 3 months for me to write since it's a lot shorter (I mean it this time) and it's from Aomine's POV. (NO KAGAMI ISNT DEAD! But he's still an angel <3)


End file.
